Fast Forward
by srp2017
Summary: The Nathan James crew finds an unexpected ally. Based on previews for Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

We don't know much about Season Five other than a sneak peek so I took that and ran with it. This will be Mike centric and maybe completely debunked when the new season airs. Until then, enjoy. Will be AU. TNT owns most of the characters. Also bear in mind, I have knowledge of computers but not like I am going to detail on here. There may be errors. Also lots of warning about mentions of sexual and physical abuse.

 **Fast Forward**

Chapter 1-10 years after the beginning of Season 1

Hannah Slattery looked at the computer in front of her and shook her head. She was a United States citizen by birth and felt strongly about her home country even though she hadn't lived there in years. She had just committed treason and if ever caught, she would be killed. Her place of birth wouldn't matter or the fact that one of her only living relatives was a high ranking member of the United States Navy.

Her mom and oldest sister had been kidnapped and murdered by El Norte. They had simply been trying to get back to her father and he and his commandos had slit their throats after raping both of them several times. For whatever reason; he took a shine to Hannah and allowed her to survive. More as a bargaining chip if he ever needed it to use with the US Navy. He figured that they would do anything to get a Navy dependent back.

For the first couple years, Hannah was kept in a house and was taught several languages, advanced mathematics, physics and computer programming. El Norte often joked that she could make a computer dance if she wanted it to. Along with her education, she had also been taught martial arts and could shoot any weapon handed to her. She was a weapon in every sense.

Hannah hated El Norte with everything fiber of her being. He had taken everything away from her, her family, her culture and her innocence. He taunted her with the fact that her father had moved on. He had recovered information that her dad had eventually had her mom, her sister, Quinn and herself declared legally deceased. He had married Andrea Garnett and within a year, they had triplets, followed two years later by twins. El Norte used it as a weapon to hurt Hannah but the reality was; she was thrilled for her dad. At least one of them had found happiness again. Hannah knew that El Norte would eventually tire of her and she would be served the same fate as her mother and Quinn. The only thing she could hope for was that it was quick and painless.

For the first couple years, Hannah was allowed to just study. But once she started developing into a young woman; El Norte took a different and special interest in her and she quickly become his "companion." Hannah was not proud of the things that she was forced to do and in many ways, she prayed that she would die before her father found out what she had become. If he ever did find it out; he would be completely ashamed. She had had to use her body to stay alive.

El Norte hated what the United States government had done since the Red Flu. They become world leaders again by helping to distribute the cure and Hannah's father had been a figurehead in that. He forced Hannah to unleash a virus into the governmental, military, hospital and banking computers that completely set the government and country back. At the same time; he had ordered drone attacks to military bases and government offices…drones that Hannah had programmed.

What El Norte didn't realize was that Hannah had created a back door to the virus. In doing that; she had enabled the government's computer programmers to fix what she had done. She just hoped they could figure out how to do it.

She could hear the commandos and El Norte celebrating in the next room and knew that the U.S's computers and systems were failing. Attacks were being made on the different bases. The commandos were chanting for the girls to be brought in. They had stories similar to Hannah's other than she had piqued El Norte's interest and was well taken care of and educated. The girls were frequently beaten, raped and had several children as a result. Hannah snuck as much food and medicine as she could to them. She knew that El Norte would celebrate with her later and a sense of dread took over.

Hannah opened a secret file in her computer that held information about her father, Andrea and their children. There were pictures that had been posted on social media. She knew all about the five kids and kept up to date on them. She had her father's and Andrea's phone numbers and emails. Occasionally on her birthday and Father's Day when she really missed him, she would block the phone number and call his phone number. She would stay online long enough to hear his voice and would immediately hang up. As odd as it was, she had also done the same thing to Andrea, when she really missed her own mother. It was the one ray of sunshine that Hannah got. Hearing her father and stepmother's voices and seeing pictures of their kids and them was just the uplift that Hannah needed. In her dreams, she imagined waking up in her dad's house to the smell of bacon frying and pancakes cooking. She was part of a family again and the best dreams were when her dad or Andrea would hug her. She felt like a normal twenty year old then.

Hannah quickly shut the computer down when she heard footsteps. She knew it was El Norte, wanting to "celebrate." It made Hannah feel horribly dirty but at least it kept her away from the commandos. She was El Norte's chosen one. He had brought up wanting to have a child but Hannah was taking preventative measures to keep that from happening. She didn't want her baby to grow up in that world. He or she would deserve a mother and father like Hannah had had and a happy childhood like Hannah's had been before the Red Flu hit. She refused to subject her child to a life with El Norte as a father.

 **I love reading the reviews so please review! I know this is a difficult subject matter but it might get brighter (hint).**


	2. Chapter 2

I am also ignoring the fact that we saw Andrea in command of one of the ships during the sneak peek! Artistic license is great.

 **Fast Forward**

Chapter 2-Mayport, Florida

Mike pulled his truck in next to Andrea's large SUV. She had retired three years before when she was pregnant with triplets. They had been given a huge house by the government as a 'thank you for your outstanding service.' It was completely renovated and had a pool, hot tub, big yard and every creature comfort imaginable. They had also been given Medals of Honor and were celebrated, along with every member of the Nathan James crew. Tom and Sasha lived next door and the Greene's lived across the street. Several other members of the crew lived within minutes of them and it was good to have them close. Mike rubbed his face before he walked in to his house. He was ready to kiss his wife, hold his babies and play with the triplets in the pool. It had been a really bad day. He walked to the side door by the kitchen and walked in. Andrea was in the kitchen with their youngest son, Eli, who was trying really hard to walk. As soon as Eli saw Mike he gave his a huge smile and fell straight back, landing on his behind; on his mom's bare feet. Mike grinned at the baby boy, lifted him up and gave Andrea a kiss.

"I was not expecting you home so early. I saw the news coverage." Andrea said as she gave him another passionate kiss. She had adjusted to being a stay at home mom and wife and loved her new life. When she had told Mike she was pregnant, the next thing she had told him was that she wanted to stay home with their babies. She had missed out on too much with Lily and she refused to make the same mistake again. Fortunately, they were financially secure and could afford to do it.

"Yeah, there wasn't much I could do there at the office. Computers are down, weapons systems are down. It's a disaster. I am on call, if my cellphone works, if not, they'll call the house phone. Where are the kids?" Mike asked as cuddled Eli close and sat down on the bar stool.

"Well, Kendall and Kami are watching videos in the play room. Tommy put a frog in Kami's dollhouse. She is not happy. Kendall pulled his hair and they all three ended up in time out. The calm ones have been the babies. Elli and Eli are angels. Elli is napping in her playpen. Eli is just hanging out with Mommy, trying to walk before he's ten months old." Andrea filled him in on her day as she cooked spaghetti sauce.

"Oh fun. More like a zoo. You know, we can afford to hire some help for you?" Mike implored again.

"I love it. The days are long but the years will be short. I put more green beans, corn, tomatoes and peaches up today. We may need it if this lasts too long." Andrea told him. They had utilized their available land with a huge garden that Andrea worked religiously. She had converted the office into a huge pantry filled with shelves with various foods she and Debbie Foster canned. They also had deep freezes full of meat. Their family would be fine.

"Yeah, the computer programmers are working on this. They said whoever created this virus is a genius. They have dubbed it the 'The Red Crash.' I am beginning to hate everything being referred to as the red something or other. The analyst has seen this coming and thankfully I pulled everything out of the bank. Everything is in the vault in the gun room's floor. I know it isn't safe but it's better than losing it when the bank's crashed. You know how to pull the floor boards and you have the combination. We will be fine." Mike assured her.

"Will you need to deploy?" Andrea asked sadly.

"Maybe, they haven't been able to figure out where this came from. The ISP is pinging all over the world but chatter is leading us to Central America." Mike confided.

"Well, I hope you don't but I do understand if you do. Just get home." Andrea said as she came around the kitchen island and positioned herself in front of Mike, more or less in between his legs. She bent down and gave him a kiss and then tickled Eli's chin. They had a very loving, passionate relationship and Tom often asked him when number six would be making his or her appearance.

"I will do my darndest. I will be home at least tonight, think we can keep Kami and Tommy out of our bed? I will be happy to make it worth our while." Mike teased.

"I think I can make that happen. Go change, Mike. Summer whites and spaghetti sauce are not a good mix, especially if Tommy and Kendall have another food fight." Andrea warned and Mike passed Eli to her and gave her and another kiss before going upstairs to change out of his uniform. He took a fast shower, pulled on a pair of swim trunks with every intention of taking a fast swim before bed. As he stood by his dresser to take his watch off; he looked at the framed picture on the top of the dresser. Andrea had one like it of Bill and Lily on her dresser. Neither of them had been completely able to let go of their 'first families.' The pictures were displayed throughout the house and they were frequently talked about. It was easier than hiding behind the losses.

When Mike got back from the Med, he had received information that Christine and Quinn's remains had been found. Hannah's were not. Andrea had taken over the investigation and had them autopsied before he made it home. The autopsy reports on them were hard to accept. Both of them had been beaten and raped. Christine had died quickly, fortunately but Quinn suffered. Both had their throats slit but Quinn had had an operation to remove a thyroid nodule when she was twelve. It had created some scar tissue which might have slowed the knife normally but the person who had killed her, when not successful, had made an additional cut. It still was not deep enough due to the scar tissue; and Quinn bled to death. The doctor that Andrea had spoken with had told her that Quinn might have taken hours to die and it was quite painful. There were also autopsy pictures and Andrea had them stored away if Mike ever needed to see them. He couldn't. What he did have was a massive amount of guilt where they were concerned. He would have not gotten through it had it not been for Andrea.

Their relationship took people by surprise. After the initial shock of the news that Christine and Quinn had died, the President had tried to parade Mike and Tom both around as eligible bachelors. Neither man was interested and Tom was already seeing Sasha discreetly. Mike and Andrea began spending a lot of time together and before long, they were sleeping together several times a week. They moved in together and finally eloped quietly. They had fallen in love early on and had developed a very loving, intense relationship. Andrea had an understanding of Mike's career that Christine hadn't had. His relationship with Christine had been slightly codependent where Andrea was completely capable of being on her own. Within a month and a half of their quickie wedding, they discovered Andrea was pregnant. A week later, she turned in her papers to retire and they moved into the house. Two weeks after, they had news of triplets sprung on them and seven months later they welcomed two baby girls and a baby boy. They were over the moon with the babies. Two years later; the surprise pregnancy with the twins brought them Elli and Eli. Born six weeks too early but full of life, they were home two days after their early birth. The doctors were amazed and Mike and Andrea were thrilled. Andrea had begged Mike to make sure they didn't have any more babies and so they both quietly had procedures to make it impossible.

As much as a whirlwind that their lives had been the past five years and as busy as they were, they both still missed their 'first families.' They both had bad days. Mike's rough days was always Father's Day, his and Christine's anniversary, and the kid's birthdays. Not having closure where Hannah was concerned really hurt. He frequently visited and decorated Christine and Quinn's graves. Andrea had picked the stone out and had Lucas' name put on it too but wasn't sure about putting Hannah's name on it. Hannah's birthday was particularly hard and he often times took the day off and stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep for days beforehand because the nightmares he had about her was terrifying. He had accepted she was gone but not knowing for certain was worse than anything imaginable. He had also had a stone made for Bill and Lily so Andrea had somewhere to mark their existence. They had been cremated and their ashes were long gone, much like Lucas' but it helped her to see their names in stone, much like seeing Lucas' name helped Mike.

On Hannah's birthday and Father's Day, Mike always got a call from an 'unknown caller.' He always answered it and no one was ever there but it was always suspicious. Sasha had tried to track it but Mike had given up and told her to stop. Those two days, despite how happy Mike was, he fell completely apart. He made an attempt on Father's Day for the triplets and twins but Hannah's birthday was a complete wash and Andrea had taken to taking all five kids out so they didn't question why their father stayed in bed all day. The next day; he would get out of bed, shower and shave and would kiss his wife and kids.

Mike smiled at the picture and pressed a kiss to it before sitting it back on the dresser and heading downstairs. He didn't know what the next weeks would hold but he was going to enjoy the evening. It might be the last time in a while he would be able to tuck his babies in and enjoy a kid free bed with his wife. He had every intention of enjoying it. He hadn't done that as much as he would have liked on his last night home before he deployed for the Arctic and Red Flu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 3

Hannah woke up next to El Norte and immediately felt dirty. Everything about him was completely repulsive. She threw on a robe over her naked body and walked to the on suite bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed. El Norte was sleeping and for a second, Hannah thought about smothering him but she knew if she did; she would be at the mercy of El Norte's commandos. She hated El Norte but she was terrified of his commandos. She walked into the adjoining office and turned on her computer. El Norte was still asleep and so Hannah had a bit of free time.

She checked the internet out; and saw that the virus she had unleashed had caused massive failures for anything computer related in the U.S. There was a rising death toll from the drone attacks and Hannah checked the list from Mayport to make sure her father hadn't been killed. Fortunately, he wasn't listed. The government's computer analyst were not close to finding the answers or backdoors and the media didn't seem to know where the "The Red Crash" had come from.

Hannah wanted to make things easier for the analyst, even though she knew she would be killed for doing so. She had a dummy email account set up that El Norte would not track back to her. She selected her dad's email address and typed out an email. He would get it where it needed to go. It was the first time in ten years she had tried to contact him and she couldn't even tell him it was her.

" _Sir,_

 _Have your analysts look for a back door in the virus. It's there. Its creator is being held against their will and did not want to do this. The creator could not stop the drone attacks from happening at the bases but did program the drones away from heavily populated areas. Look to Central America as an origin._

 _The Creator"_

Hannah sent the email and immediately deleted it and the email address. If it was ever found out; she would surely die. She could only pray that her dad would check his email and do what needed to be done. She shut the computer off and ordered herself breakfast from the kitchen, not even bothering to order El Norte's.

 **Mayport, Florida-Mike and Andrea's house**

Mike smiled down at his sleeping wife. They had thoroughly enjoyed their kid-free bed. It was actually a rare occurrence for them since they both loved being close to the kids. Andrea had fallen asleep with her head on his chest which in itself wasn't unusual. He traced a finger down her neck and chest, hitting on her most sensitive areas. Andrea's eyes opened and she smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"Aren't you tired? You exhausted me." Andrea questioned with a warm smile.

"Can't seem to sleep. Sorry I woke you up." Mike told her.

"Didn't say I minded. I know you could have to leave for weeks or months so I wanted to take advantage of this." Andrea said as she rose up and straddled him. They were kissing and things had heated up quickly when Mike heard his phone ding with a new email. "Better look at that. It could be something important."

"This is important too." Mike informed her as he kissed down her neck. Andrea laughed at him and picked his phone up and handed it to him. He quickly looked at the email and immediately become suspicious. The email address was suspicious but the contents of the email immediately piqued his interest. Mike had never lost what had made him a good detective. He loved puzzles. It was something Hannah and he had in common.

By the time Hannah was four, he and Christine had realized that their daughter was academically gifted. She was particularly good at science and math but excelled at anything handed to her. Her tutors were an economic setback for Mike and Christine. Mike wanted Hannah to have a normal childhood and was afraid of the pressure that Christine put on her. It was the source of most of their arguments. As a result; Hannah ended up in trouble a lot because she was bored. She also had issues with tact and loved practical jokes. The problem with Hannah's practical jokes was the victim didn't really understand even what she had done to them. Hannah thought it was hilarious.

One of the things Hannah loved doing was signing her name with the letters mixed up. It confused Christine and made her tutors think she was dyslexic but Mike had gotten used to it. It had been almost funny until she taught Lucas to do the same thing. Where Hannah had been exceptionally bright, Lucas struggled with reading, leading him to be diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Between Quinn's health issues, Hannah's extreme intelligence and Lucas' learning disabilities; Christine struggled. She often told Mike she just wanted a normal child. Mike wasn't home a lot either but when he was; he was determined to give his kids normal childhood experiences.

Mike snapped back into reality and looked at the email address. To the normal person; it was an odd combination of letters that didn't spell anything but to Mike; it caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck.

 _ **nahnahreslttya**_

"I need to go to the office. I'm sorry." Mike told Andrea as he helped her off his lap. He knew that he owed her a better explanation and so he handed her the phone. Her eyes had gone wide when she read the email, not even noticing the address. "Look at the address. I think…I'm sure…It's Hannah."

"I don't understand where you would get that from?" Andrea asked him.

"She had a thing that when she wrote her name; she would scramble the letters. Nahnahreslttya is Hannah Slattery. Plus, Hannah was gifted with computers. She may be 'The Creator.'" Mike told Andrea as he pulled on boxers and then a uniform. She was sitting on the bed, still confused.

"Mike, take a deep breath. I get that you want this person to be Hannah but you need to think of a few things. First of all; Hannah has been gone for ten years. The people that killed Christine and Quinn most likely killed her too and we just haven't found her body. Secondly, whoever did this, unleashed this virus…killed a lot of people and has unleashed a virus on computers and weapons systems. I knew Hannah and despite her brilliance, she didn't have that sort of cruelty in her. She was a good girl. Do you really want that person to be your daughter? And thirdly; if it is her; she has been held against her will for years. I cannot imagine the emotional trauma. I understand why you would want it to be her and if it is; I will welcome her with open arms but Mike, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This could be a heartbreak and I honestly don't know how much more you could take. This could end very badly." Andrea warned and Mike sat on the bed long enough to tie his boots. He was slightly angered by what she had said and was only taking a breath so that he didn't start an argument as he was getting ready to leave for weeks or months.

"If it is her, she has been held against her will. She needs to be saved. That is my job. I need to go. I have my go bag in the truck. I'll kiss the kids on my way out. Excuse me." Mike told Andrea angrily. They had both stood up and as he passed her, she grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Mike, you are not leaving here like this. I do understand your reasoning but you are not walking out that door with this between us. I am sorry I brought the scenarios up but you had to hear them and it's better that it comes from me than that joke of a president. Now; give me a kiss. I love you." Andrea ordered him and Mike melted. She did have a point, like she always did. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I am sorry for that reaction. I love you too. I know that if it is her; she could spend the rest of her life in prison or maybe damaged but at least she would be alive. I could see her, maybe even hold her again. I just want to hold my baby again." Mike told her quietly.

"I understand. Call me if you need me." Andrea said as she gave him another kiss and then pulled away.

"I will." Mike promised as they walked out of their bedroom and into their kid's rooms. Mike took the time to kiss each of them softly and tucked their blankets in closer. It gave him the perspective he needed. Andrea had quickly packed more uniforms for him and a few other needed items. She met him at the front door with a hot cup of coffee and a kiss.

"Call me one way or another. I love you." Andrea told him as she handed him the items and gave him another kiss.

"I will when I can. I love you too." Mike said as he walked down the porch steps. He knew there was a good possibility that he wouldn't see her or their kids for weeks. That bothered him. Part of him imagined bringing Hannah home with him and introducing her to his younger kids, giving her a chance to recover from whatever hell she had been through. The logical part of his brain told him that if she was alive; she would either be put to death for her crimes or would spend the rest of her life in a maximum security prison. The dad's heart was imagining her hug him, spending the night at his house and harassing him to make her pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Mike was conflicted.

He drove to his office and noticed it was busy with people in a problem solving mode. The best computer analysts were completely stumped and talking in a language Mike didn't understand. He found Tom and Sasha who had both been there all night. He wasn't sure how to even break the news that he suspected his long lost daughter had been the one behind the deadly cyber-attack. The death toll was at 7 and due to the issues with the hospital computers; it would likely go up. Part of Mike wanted to just ignore the email and pretend he didn't know what he knew. Finally, he got Tom and Sasha alone and pulled his phone out.

"I…got an email that might be a help. I think its Hannah." Mike admitted. He knew in telling Tom and Sasha, he had potentially signed his own daughter's death warrant.

"Your daughter?" Sasha asked.

"Mike, I get it. You want to find out what happened to Hannah and in your shoes, I would too but…" Tom began lecturing.

"Look. Remember how she would always scramble the letters to her name? That address. It's the letters of her name, scrambled. And why would this person choose me of all people to send this email to?" Mike asked as he handed his phone with the email opened up on it to Tom. Sasha read it over his shoulder and was shaking her head but Tom was nodding. He forwarded the email to his own email so that it could be looked into. Within five minutes, the analysts were dissecting the email. Mike had sit down in his office to get away from everyone. Tom finally walked in and sat down.

"The email account has been deleted but whoever sent it; I think she wanted us to find her. It's tracking out of Colombia. I have briefed the president and he has given a kill order. You know what that means, Mike. If we find who did this, we are ordered to kill them. I'm hooking up with the Nathan James. I would like you to go with. I understand if you don't want to." Tom told him quietly.

"I will go. Tom; if it is her…I know I am asking for something that I shouldn't, but if it is, please be the one that kills her. I don't want her to suffer and I know you understand that." Mike implored. He really wanted to ask that she be brought back so he could hug her one more time but it was too much to ask for.

"I will, Mike. I'll make it quick and painless. She won't see it coming. I would really like to bring her back if at all possible. Maybe she can help solve this." Tom wondered.

"Maybe but you and I both know, the President will never allow that. He is going to make an example out of Hannah, if it is her." Mike quietly sobbed into his hand. He was normally more emotionally strong but he felt horrible. Tom stayed in the office but was quiet.

"We meet the helo in ten. Tom and I are point on this. You're there for…support." Sasha told them as she stood at his office door. Mike gathered himself, grabbed his bag and Sasha's, called Andrea and they met at the helo. They would be on board the Nathan James by daylight.

Mike was completely silent the entire trip and Tom and Sasha kept conversation to a minimum. They quietly talked about a character that was quite prevalent in Colombia, El Norte. He had come into the United States during the height of the Red Flu outbreak and had even worked with the Immunes. In recent years he had become involved in all sorts of illegal activities including drug running and prostitution. He hated the U.S. government with a passion.

They had figured out that El Norte was not smart enough to pull off a cyber-attack like had happened. Sasha uncovered that El Norte had a mistress. Her name was unknown and she appeared to be very young. From all accounts, the young woman was brilliant but was very anti-social. One picture had been taken of her and Sasha had been able to get it emailed to her while they were in the helo. She passed the IPad to Tom to confirm and his eyes went wide. Mike wasn't even listening to them, just concentrating on what was passing outside the chopper.

"Mike; you'd better look at this. She looks a lot like Christine." Tom pointed out as he passed the tablet to Mike who only glanced at it before shutting his eyes. The picture depicted a young woman holding an assault rifle. She didn't appear to be looking at the camera; just off into the distance. What Sasha had noticed was that the young woman had a very hardened look to her face.

"She looks…totally resigned to whatever fate." Sasha remarked.

"Yeah. The last Halloween that I was home; Hannah had been reading about Joan of Arc. She dressed up as what she called a 'warrior princess.' That picture reminds me of that." Mike reminisced as he pulled his wallet out. He finally found the picture he was looking for and showed it to Tom and Sasha. It was yellowed with age and wrinkled from being in his wallet for at least ten years; but it depicted a dark haired little girl, with a huge grin and mischievous eyes and Mike posing. She was in a handmade costume. Mike looked like a very proud and loving father in the picture.

"She's still that little girl, Mike. We don't know what has happened to her to make her like this but she was such a sweet girl; I can't imagine that she is completely tainted and I will convince the president of that. I can't promise that she won't end up in prison but I will do everything in my power to get her back to you. If she has to be killed, it'll be me that does it but if there is any hope that she is redeemable, I will work on that." Tom promised.

"I know that she will probably be dead by the end of the day. The one thing that I am hanging onto now is that I will at least get to bury her next to her mom and sister. I would love to hug her one more time, just once more but at least I will finally get some closure. I just don't know what to tell the kids. Andrea and I have made a point to include our older kids in their lives. I don't want them to be ashamed when Hannah is mentioned." Mike admitted painfully.

"We spin this the right way, she could be a hero. The President loves his media spins." Sasha remarked. None of them cared for the new president.

"I don't want a spin. I want my child back. I want to not have to spend another birthday or Father's Day away from her. I want to fix her pancakes and bacon every Saturday morning and compete while we put jigsaw puzzles together. I want to take her home with me where she can try and recover from whatever hell she's gone through. To the president, Hannah is a spin. To me, she's a person who has a story and a history." Mike told them quietly. They were nearing the Nathan James and could see it in the distance.

"And I am going to use that to get to the President." Tom told Mike.

"He…is the person who sent his kids off to a boarding school in Switzerland or France. He doesn't care about his own; why would he care about my kid?" Mike questioned.

"He has a young woman, kidnapped after her mother and sister were murdered. Brother died from the Red Flu. Unspeakable things happen to her. She is forced to use her brilliance to kill and destroy. Maybe the fact that she knew she was destined to die was what made her send that email. My guess is, she sent it to you so you would have something from her if she was killed. That same brilliance? It can be used for good. And the advantage where this girl is concerned? The spin. She's the daughter of Admiral Mike Slattery, long lost, presumed dead. He's a war hero, highly decorated. Yep, she did what she had to do, what she was forced to do but the media loves this kind of stuff and I will sell this story to the media. It will make the President into the idiot that he is and Hannah will be safe. I know you don't want that, Mike. You don't want her paraded around but it's a better option than losing her. I personally like it better than killing her." Tom had spun quite the tall tale but Mike couldn't help but to hope.

"So, how are you going to explain that you disregarded the President's orders? That could get you court martialed, at best. And that is only saying that Hannah lives. She may be dead already." Mike pointed out.

"Leave that to me. I want you to start making plans for your vacation." Tom told him as they were landing.

"My vacation?" Mike asked.

"Yep, we get Hannah out of this, alive and not in prison; you're taking at least three months off. You need it, she'll need it and I'm sure Andrea wouldn't complain too much if you were around to help her with those demons you call kids." Tom joked.

"Hey, they're angels…the twins. Tommy put a frog in the girl's dollhouse and they all three ended up in time out." Mike teased back. It was the first time that he had smiled all day. He just hoped that Hannah would have the opportunity to teach the triplets a few of her practical jokes. They got out of the helo and Mike walked ahead, talking to Russ Jeter. Sasha reached down and squeezed Tom's hand.

"You are really putting yourself out for this. Is she worth it?" Sasha asked.

"She is but more so, he is. If Hannah dies, Mike will be completely destroyed. It will kill him." Tom confided.

"It's going to be really hard to paint her as a victim. I want her to survive and for Mike to get his girl back but this is a massive P.R. thing. Mike is not good with P.R. Logistics, any day of the week. People skills; not so much. And they better hope they don't talk to Andrea. She is extremely defensive where Mike is concerned and she hates the President. This could be a massive battle. First, to keep her alive and then to keep her out of prison." Sasha told him quietly as they walked into the helicopter bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 4

 **Nathan James**

Sasha had procured an invitation to a party that El Norte was having that night. Apparently he had invited several people that he didn't know and she was using that to her advantage. She and Tom were going as a couple, along with Wolf and Azima and Miller was going as a single friend. Mike had agreed to stay on board. Suits and evening gowns were gotten and by seven, they were at El Norte's compound.

 **Colombia**

El Norte had planned a huge, formal dinner party celebrating his successes. Normally Hannah could get out of those types of engagements but he was insistent on her being there. She hated being around fake people who tried buttering up with El Norte. She wasn't sure if he supplied them with drugs or women. It was just aggravating. She would much prefer to spend time in her room, looking at the pictures on her computer that she had of her dad, Andrea and their family. She would imagine being with the kids when they played in the pool or when Andrea tried some new recipe. It was the only thing that got her through.

Hannah slipped into her evening gown. She deliberately wore one that El Norte hated. It didn't show much skin and served its purpose. She curled her hair and did her make-up. When El Norte and his commandos came for them; Christine had given Hannah her engagement ring and wedding band. Hannah had managed to keep them hidden from the commandos and El Norte never seemed to care; even buying her a chain to put them on. It was the only jewelry that Hannah ever wore. She put the necklace on and walked downstairs. The 'girls' were tasked with getting the party ready but were not allowed to eat or talk. There were advantages to being El Norte's chosen one. She never had to worry about food and shelter.

Hannah busied herself, making sure the flower arrangements and place settings were perfect. El Norte had invited at least a hundred people, some he didn't even know. She had warned him to keep his circle smaller but El Norte used people by making them think he was helping them.

The guests began arriving and El Norte forced Hannah to help him greet them. She tried to act interested but she was not. She would have preferred to be upstairs or even in the kitchen helping the girls. She was a people watcher and had noticed that some of the guests were watching her closely. She also noticed; they had a military bearing. Having been a Navy brat, she knew military when she saw it. They had been infiltrated and she had no intentions of letting El Norte know. She finally distanced herself from El Norte and walked towards the kitchen, telling El Norte she was getting more oysters. She knew she was being tailed and made it easy for who was behind her.

Someone came up behind her and put a hand over her mouth. There were guards everywhere but they moved her into an empty room. She was greeted by a familiar face. Her dad's best friend.

"Sir, that was not hard at all. It was like she wanted to be taken." An Australian told Tom and he nodded at them. The hand was removed and Hannah took a relieved breath.

"Uncle Tom?" Hannah asked.

"Were you who sent the email to your father?" Tom questioned.

"Yes. And I am 'The Creator.' I didn't want to be." Hannah admitted.

"I am going to be completely honest, Hannah, we've been given a kill order for you but we need this cyber-attack figured out. Would you be willing to switch sides if we can get you out of here?" Tom asked.

"Yes, in a nanosecond and I can help get us out of here but it has to be done very quietly. There are tunnels that El Norte and his commandos don't know about." Hannah told Tom and the Australian quietly.

"Okay, tell us your plan." Tom ordered.

"I go out, tell El Norte that I am going to step into the garden for air. It's not an unusual occurrence for me and he is used to it. He knows I need time to myself. Your people discreetly follow and we will go the docks. I assume you can have some sort of boat there?" Hannah filled them in.

"Yes but how do we know there will be no guards?" The Australian asked.

"They're distracted at the camp. And the ones that aren't working; are here." Hannah told him.

"The camp?" Tom questioned.

"It's a quarter mile inland. They are…there are woman like me there. Most are American citizens. They don't have my particular talents and I am El Norte's chosen one. Mistress, whatever you want to call me. I hate it but it keeps the commandos away from me. I want out of here and I will do anything to help." Hannah told them quietly. Tom could see the deep shame in her eyes. He rubbed her shoulder and nodded.

"We will make that happen. You'd better go." Tom told her.

"Right, have your people watch for me to go to the back veranda." Hannah said as she walked out the door. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of oysters and then took it back into the dining hall. She was seeing the end in sight and walked towards El Norte. He was schmoozing and was already intoxicated, making it simple to extricate herself. She waited for the man El Norte was talking to to leave and then began speaking. "I desperately need some fresh air. Too many people here. I am going to step outside and I want to be alone."

"Be back inside in just a few moments; these people are singing your praises and I need to do a toast." El Norte told her as he raised his glass to one of the other party goers.

"Understood." Hannah agreed with a charming smile. She walked away and towards the French doors, making eye contact with several members of Tom's team. They were discreetly following her. There were no guards anywhere and Hannah stood by the rail, waiting. Within a few moments; five people had joined her and she showed the way to the tunnel. "This is going to be a bit rough for those of us in dresses and heels."

"How far?" One of the men asked her. She could see some distrust on some of their faces and she had to understand it.

"A mile. Its rough terrain and we'd better go before they notice us." Hannah told the group and started leading the way. She tried not to notice when Tom came along one side of her and the Australian came along the other side. Both men grasped her elbows and she knew that when she saw her father; she'd be in hand cuffs. She led them to the mouth of a cave that would open up into a tunnel that would take them to the beach. "This isn't guarded until we get to the beach. I don't think anyone will be there but you need to be prepared." Hannah warned and Tom nodded.

They followed her through the narrow tunnels and finally got to the beach. Thankfully there were no guards and a boat that Tom called a RHIB. Tom helped her into it and got her seated. One of the younger men who looked at her like she was a leper handed him a pair of handcuffs. Tom looked almost pained when she held her hands out.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. We can't look like we are giving you special treatment." Tom whispered to her gently

"The fact that you didn't kill me is going to show that. I was expecting this. It's better than where I was." Hannah admitted and one of them sneered at her.

"It seems that you were in the lap of luxury. Look at the dress you're wearing. You were just fine." The young man said loudly and Tom gave him a warning look. Hannah didn't care but she didn't want them to think she had it easy either.

"I watched my mom and sister be raped, beaten and had their throats slit. My sister took several minutes to die. She couldn't talk or move. She was choking on her own blood with tears streaming down her face. I was ten. For several years the leader, El Norte groomed me to do what I was doing tonight. I had to eat with him, sleep with him and yes, I had to have sex with him. I am not proud of what I am. I have a gift with computers and he exploited that. I know what I did was wrong and I could and probably should be killed for it. If I can just be given a chance to make it right I will. I know what I did killed people, but I promise; it was done with a gun to my head. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this right." Hannah had teared up as she spoke and Tom squeezed her hand. The young man had turned away and Hannah could see the sympathy in a few of their eyes. She really didn't care about their sympathy.

"The reason we are bringing you in is because our people cannot find that backdoor. We need you but the President is not going to be happy. Do you think El Norte is going to try and come after you?" Tom asked.

"I am just another woman. I don't think he will go to that much trouble. I've done what he needs." Hannah admitted.

"He's obsessed, it sounds like. No telling what he'll do." A dark haired woman replied.

"I don't know but I do know; anything is better than where I was." Hannah told them as she focused on the water around them. She had gotten cold and Tom noticed her shivering. He threw his suit coat around her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For a moment; it reminded her of her dad and something that he would do. She knew he would probably prefer she not cuddle close but it was hard not to. She was beginning to realize how exhausted she was. Years of only sleeping two to three hours a day were catching up with her.

"Just relax, Hannah. I can't promise the rest won't be uncomfortable but you can relax for a while. I will handle the President. What do you need to fix this?" Tom asked her quietly.

"A laptop. I have all my passcodes memorized and it won't take more than a few minutes to fix it." Hannah told him.

"I will get you settled and then call the President. In the meantime; there is someone who wants to catch up with you." Tom told her with a smile.

"He's…he's on board? That's what I'm scared of. I'm so…ashamed." Hannah was choking up again and they were nearing the Nathan James.

"Hannah, he just wants to hold you again. He knows that you've been through a hell. Just let him hold you and don't stress." Tom told her and Hannah nodded.

"That does sound really nice. The last ten years, the one thing that got me through was imagining his hugs. I know that sounds crazy. I just want my dad." Hannah had admitted again and they were beginning to realize how deeply traumatized the young woman was. The stories of what had happened to her were just beginning. They had reached the James and as the lift brought them to dock height; Tom saw Kara Green, Doc Rios and Russ. Mike was nowhere in sight and Tom could tell Hannah was looking for him. He helped her out of the RHIB and gestured to Kara.

"Where's Admiral Slattery?" Tom asked her quietly.

"He's in his quarters. He didn't want to be in public if…you didn't bring her back." Kara told Tom.

"Alright, understandable. I will take her there. Is this going to be a problem where you're concerned?" Tom asked her.

"No, sir. Miss Slattery, I am Captain Kara Green. If I can be of any assistance, please let me know. I know your father is going to take care of you but if we can help, don't hesitate." Kara told Hannah genuinely.

"I…I need out of these clothes. I just feel so dirty." Hannah admitted. It told Tom that the sexual aspect of her relationship with El Norte was less than consensual.

"What sizes? You're tiny." Kara asked.

"Size two pants, small or medium shirts and panties and bras. I don't have anything. I hate asking but I only wanted out of there." Hannah told her quietly. He stepped away so that Hannah would tell Kara what she needed as far as underclothes. It made him want to tear El Norte limb for limb. Hannah had always had such a happy personality and to see her so deflated bothered Tom. He noticed Kara nod at him and knew it was time to take Hannah to Mike.

"Sir, I will get some clothes put together and take them to Admiral Slattery's quarters. I will also get a dinner put together for her. Miss, you can take a shower in there too." Kara told Hannah in almost motherly voice.

"Thank you, Captain." Hannah told her with a tiny smile. It was nothing like Hannah used to smile like and it broke Tom. He had to wonder if Hannah would ever be like she was before. But then, none of them were like they used to be. Hannah followed Tom through the p-ways and was obviously scared. They finally got to Mike's quarters and Hannah was shaking.

"You will be fine, Hannah." Tom assured her before he pounded on the door. Within just a few seconds; it was opening and Tom could see the fear on Mike's face until he saw Hannah who had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, baby. Come here." Mike told Hannah as he held his arms open. She ran into the room and into Mike's arms. Tom felt very intrusive.

"Mike; Kara is going to bring her some dinner and clothes. In a few hours; I will bring her a laptop to start working on this. I need to call the President." Tom told Mike as he handed him the suit coat that had been around Hannah's shoulders.

"Okay." Mike said simply as he pulled Hannah into the room to give them both some privacy.

"I need to start working on this. I need to undo as much as I can." Hannah sobbed into Mike's chest.

"Hannah, eat some food, take a shower and a nap." Tom told her and Mike was nodding in agreement.

"I know there are still people dying though. I can't change anything for the ones that have already died but I can stop more from dying. I can sleep later." Hannah said as she turned towards Tom slightly. She still had her arms around Mike.

"Alright, I will have a laptop brought too." Tom conceded and shut the door behind the father and daughter. He hoped the President would understand why he had made the decision he had made.

Tom found a laptop and added it to Kara Green's stack of clothing for Hannah. She had the items bagged up and he took them back to Mike's quarters. He was putting off calling the President because he was terrified that when he did; the President would stick to his guns about Hannah being killed.

Bacon met him outside Mike's door with a tray overflowing with food and Mike let them in. Hannah was sitting on the couch looking at pictures of Mike's younger kids. She looked at the food with some interest but the laptop caught her attention. Thankfully, Mike put his foot down.

"Sweetie, why don't you eat while the food is still hot and then take a shower? Get out of those clothes. Then you can start working." Mike insisted.

"I know, I just…I want to fix this. What I can anyway." Hannah told them sadly.

"Hannah, the next days and months are going to be exhausting for you. I can't begin to guess what the future holds but I do know, you are going to be in the center of it. Better rest up now while you still can. And part of rest is eating. When's the last time you ate?" Tom asked, feeling almost like second father to Hannah. Mike didn't seem to mind and if the roles were reversed he would he doing the same thing to Sam or Ashley.

"Alright. A shower does sound really nice and this food looks better than anything I've had in years. Dad, do you think…never mind." Hannah hesitated.

"What?" Mike asked her suspiciously. Bacon was still there; sitting up the dinner on a table.

"I would absolutely love to have your pancakes." Hannah told them with a small smile.

"Ma'am, they aren't your dad's but I would be happy to make you pancakes tomorrow morning." Bacon told her.

"Thank you but Dad's are…Dad's." Hannah hinted.

"Bacon, permission to borrow you're galley in the morning?" Mike asked Bacon who grinned back.

"Of course, sir. As long as you clean up after yourself?" Bacon joked. Normally it would never be joked about but normally, Mike wouldn't be cooking a meal for his daughter on the Nathan James.

"I guess I can do that." Mike assured him. For the first time; Hannah was grinning from ear to ear.

"Perfect, Hannah. I am going to go speak with the President on your behalf. The laptop is there and you can…do what you do." Tom told her with a smile. It seemed to mean a lot that he was putting his faith in her and she nodded eagerly.

"I will. It won't take long at all." Hannah promised.

"Good, just eat first at least." Tom told her.

Tom and Bacon left Hannah and Mike alone. Bacon went back to the galley while Tom headed to the communications room, praying that the President would be accepting the change. He really didn't want Hannah to die or even go to prison. Alicia Granderson was in the comms room and got the White House for him. Finally, the Vice President came online. Her voice sounded strained and tired.

"Admiral, how can I help you?" Vice President Graham asked.

"I was hoping to speak with the President, ma'am. We have The Creator with us." Tom told her.

"Great. I am somewhat familiar with your mission. You should know, President Jones was assassinated about an hour ago. I would guess as a retialtion for you getting The Creator. I have not yet been sworn in but felt you needed to talk with someone. I don't know if there is a connection between her being taken into custody and his death or not." Vice President Graham told him. Tom liked her a lot better than the President. He was feeling some hope for Hannah.

"Ma'am, I don't know if you knew or not but a kill order had been issued for The Creator. I didn't completely agree with the order and we had gotten some information that she might have been related to Admiral Slattery. Were you aware of that development?" Tom asked her.

"I was and I also didn't agree with the kill order. I thought The Creator deserved due process and even a chance to redeem herself. So, tell me the developments." Vice President was practically begging.

"Alright, it is Hannah Slattery. Ten years ago, during the height of the Red Flu, her mother and sister were beaten, raped and murdered by El Norte and his commandos. Hannah is massively intelligent. The word they used when she was young was gifted. Her IQ is off the charts. El Norte apparently took a weird shine to her. He educated her and in recent years, made her into his…mistress. She is only twenty now. She's been through a hell. She practically begged us to take her with us. She does admit to creating the cyber-attack but said it was done with a gun to her head. She created a backdoor in hopes that our analysts would find it. As you know, they haven't. She is currently working on it. She feels horribly and is deeply, deeply traumatized. She is a victim. I do need to tell you; she did tell us that El Norte has what she calls 'The Camp,' it houses other woman with stories similar to Hannah's and she did say some of them were American citizens." Tom told Vice President Graham, holding his breath.

"We have to evacuate those women. What kind of shape is Hannah in, physically?" She asked.

"Agreed, ma'am. Hannah will be a valuable resource where that is concerned but she is absolutely exhausted. I didn't see any signs of physical abuse but definitely psychological. I get the idea that the sex was less than consensual too. I haven't formally interviewed her. She was adamant that she wanted to stop this virus and I felt that she needed food, a shower and a nap. Her father is caring for her now." Tom admitted.

"I figured he would be. Alright, I am being sworn in within the next couple minutes. I want to be on the James when you interview her; I need to be there when you interview her. It might not hurt to have a woman close anyway. At this point, we are giving her a stay of execution and she is entrusted into you and Admiral Slattery's custody. I know that you are less than impartial and I honestly don't care. That woman has been through hell on Earth and her intelligence has been used for a weapon. I cannot imagine the psychological pain she is in. This may very well end in a pardon. I will see you all first thing in the morning. That will give Miss Slattery time to rest." President Graham told him.

"Thank you, ma'am. Despite the pain that Hannah is in; she is an incredible young woman. Her spirit is pretty well broken but I think you will be impressed with her." Tom assured her.

"I'm sure she will find a way through this, her father will be there to help her and his wife is a force. In a few months once she's rested and healed, I can foresee her being an analyst for us." President Graham foretold.

"I do think she needs a few months but I think Hannah will want to be where she can do the most good. I did tell Admiral Slattery that if all this works out; he's taking three months off. He's barely taken anytime at all since the Red Flu and it's time. He's going to need a reset." Tom warned her.

"That's fair and I agree. I'd better go. My pilot will get with the Nathan James on arrival and such." Vice President Graham was saying her goodbyes.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I will let Captain Green know." Tom told her.

"Hey, nothing formal. I hate that stuff. I don't expect it or want it. I know there are protocols but now isn't the time for that crap." Vice President Graham remarked. Tom knew then, she was going to make an incredible President.

"Yes, ma'am." Tom agreed. They said their final goodbyes and after forewarning Kara of the visit and what had happened with the President; he headed back to Mike's quarters. He wanted them both to get a good night's rest. Mike hollered for him to enter and was reading something on the couch. Hannah was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Hannah?" Tom asked.

"Shower. I hope there aren't any water restrictions. She's been in there for a bit. I should have warned her." Mike apologized.

"Oh, let her be. I spoke with the Vice President, who is probably becoming the President as we speak. President Jones was assassinated. They believe as a retaliation for us taking Hannah. All that is unclear. She will be here tomorrow and she and I are going to interview Hannah. She is not a fan of the kill order and even mentioned a pardon. I don't want to get your hopes up, Mike but you may get exactly what you want." Tom told him with a smile.

"Oh, thank God. I hope so. She did do some computer work. Said she needed to monitor things but she thinks she has it fixed." Mike replied.

"I hope. Have you called Andrea?" Tom asked.

"I did. She's making big plans of redoing the guest room and Kara is going to email her sizes so Hannah has a wardrobe when we get home. I told her that I wasn't sure that I would be bringing her home but Andrea gave me this whole speech about having faith." Mike told him.

"You should have more faith. I think Hannah will be in that guest room before the end of the week. We may need some help in regards to rescuing some other hostages but you very well could have your girl home soon." Tom promised.

"One can hope. She's…so broken. It's scary. I want to tear El Norte limb for limb. Do what he did to Christine and Quinn, without the raping, obviously." Mike admitted.

"He will not make it out of this alive. And it will not be quick." Tom promised.

"As good as that sounds, having him imprisoned like he did to Hannah also sounds appealing. It's kind of a mixed bag right now. I am not concentrating on him, just Hannah and getting her through this. That is all I care about right now. You can choose El Norte's fate." Mike admitted.

"We will take care of it. Get some rest; take care of your girl." Tom told Mike as they both stood up. Hannah walked back in, towel drying her hair. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a yellow Navy t-shirt. They both noticed her slightly limping and looked at her curiously. She sat down on the couch and lifted her foot up for them to see. The bottom of her feet looked like hamburger meat.

"Sweetie, what happened to your feet?" Mike sat down next her to examine her feet. Tom also knelt down next to her.

"The commandos were horrible to those women and kids. I got caught sneaking food and medicine to them while El Norte was away. The second in charge hated me and this was my punishment. I had to walk on hot coals and shattered glass. Then I was whipped." Hannah admitted quietly.

"Whipped? Your back?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and I can't put medicine on those. The shower really made the lash marks sting." Hannah told them.

"Can I look? Mike asked as he gestured towards her back. She nodded and leaned forward. Mike lifted her shirt up gently and gasped. Tom also leaned over to look. Hannah's back was covered in angry lash marks. A few looked infected.

"I'll call Doc Rios to get some medicine and a female corpsman. Is there anything else?" Tom asked.

"No. That's it. I am really tired." Hannah admitted.

"I'll have them hurry, but sis, some of those marks look infected so we need to get you on medicine for them." Tom told her as he moved to Mike's desk to call Rios. Within five minutes, a female corpsmen and Rios was there assessing Hannah's injuries. Tom left for the night but Mike stayed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lots of warning where this is concerned, detailing Christine and Quinn's deaths. It doesn't go into massive detail but enough that it might be disturbing. I love reading the reviews! Thanks for them.

 **Fast Forward**

Chapter 5

The new President came aboard the Nathan James at nine am and Kara had held to her promise of not having any pomp or circumstance. She was dressed in a pair of khaki trousers and blouse with her hair down. Tom knew that it was more of a message to Hannah to relax. She would have been uncomfortable if the President was wearing some sort of power suit. President Graham almost seemed motherly; exactly what Hannah would need.

"President Graham, good morning." Tom greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Admiral Chandler. How's our girl?" President Graham asked.

"Per her father, she slept hard throughout the night. We've got her in the ward room now and she is eating breakfast. There is plenty if you haven't eaten. Pancakes and bacon, apparently Admiral Slattery's specialty." Tom offered.

"That sounds good. Whatever she did, is working. The hospital computers came up first, then banking and government computers. No additional loss of life and El Norte is taking credit for it all." President Graham confided.

"Good. As much as I hate to say it, I was thankful that it was you that I talked to last night. The kill order was bothering me." Tom confided. He was leading her through the P-ways to the ward room.

"I cannot imagine having to carry out one of those orders on a girl you know. Why did you agree to it?" President Graham asked.

"To give her father some peace. He's already lost two children and had accepted that he would be losing Hannah too. I knew it would destroy him so the one thing I could do was assure that he knew that she died quickly and with no pain. Lucas died from the Red Flu and Quinn was murdered by El Norte and his men. She and her mother were beaten and raped. Christine died quickly from a slit throat and Quinn would have too but she had some scar tissue from a surgery. It slowed things down and from what Hannah has described, when the commando realized she hadn't died, he cut her throat again. It still was not effective and Quinn took several moments to die. She was conscious and alert. Couldn't move or talk, would only cry. Hannah says she choked on her own blood." Tom told her.

"How old?" President Graham asked sadly.

"Fourteen. Hannah was ten and witnessed everything. Quinn was a sweetheart. She had a lot of health issues but she was one of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. Totally unselfish." Tom filled her in.

"She died a horrific death. Does Admiral Slattery know how she died?" President Graham asked.

"He may not know every detail but he knows it took her awhile to die. It's…painful for him, obviously. Mike is…an amazing dad. He's always loved his kids. Knowing he could lose another one…it hurt to know." Tom admitted.

"He isn't going to loss Hannah." President Graham assured him. They had gotten to the wardroom and as soon as Tom and President Graham walked in; Hannah and Mike both stood up. Hannah's hair was in a loose braid and she was wearing the yoga pants and same shirt. Tom realized that she looked incredibly young and scared and Mike also looked scared. "I am President Catherine Graham, please sit. You must be Hannah? Admiral Slattery, we've met." President Graham shook both hands and gestured for them to sit.

"Let me get you a plate. We can eat while we talk." Mike told her as he headed for the cabinet. He came back with a plate, utensils and a coffee cup for President Graham. She poured herself a cup of coffee, added some sugar and then took a pancake off the stack in the middle of the table. President Graham was seated at the head of the table with Tom at her right, Hannah at her left, and Mike on the other side of Hannah.

"Alright, I realize that President Jones gave a kill order where you were concerned, Hannah. I have overruled that. At the least you are a United States citizen by birth and therefore are owed due process in the court of law. We appreciate your assistance in fixing the cyber-attack. What I do need, to give you a full pardon is to hear your story from the beginning. Admiral Slattery, I understand if you need to leave. This will be quite painful for you." President Graham told Hannah and Mike as she reached over and squeezed Hannah's hand.

"Okay, Dad, you can leave if you want but I do like having you here. You may not like some of what I say, though." Hannah told Mike and he nodded at her.

"I'll stay. I need to hear this." Mike assured her and Hannah turned to President Graham and began talking.

"Alright, so Mom, me and Quinn, my sister were at a safe zone in Virginia, Deer Park. Lucas had died and Dad had called Mom. She had every intention of staying there or possibly taking us home so Dad could find us. We had plenty of food and everything. One of the guys that was there disappeared. None of us knew where he went but a couple days later, these guys showed up. It was El Norte and some other people, Immunes. Somehow, they had found out that Dad was on the Nathan James and what you all were doing. They didn't want the cure distributed. El Norte and his commandos split off from the Immunes but took us with them. I am a little fuzzy on these details. I was awfully young then." Hannah paused and took a drink of her juice.

"It's okay, Hannah. Just keep going." President Graham told in her a soft voice.

"I'm really not sure where they took us but it was definitely towards St. Louis. There were rumors that the new government was being set up there and the Nathan James had sailed up the Mississippi. El Norte wanted to use us to get to Dad, knowing he was second in command. Rumor started that there was a contagious cure and El Norte's plan began going up in smoke. He stopped outside St. Louis and…" Hannah paused again and rubbed her face. They all knew what was coming and Mike took a deep, shaky breath.

"Anyway, Mom begged him. She knew what was going to happen. He'd already figured out that I was gifted. Quinn had been without her medicine and was having a rough time. It hurt to walk. They were going to kill her for slowing us down but Mom got in the way. They all started hitting her and then…got her down on the ground. One of the commandos held her down and El Norte took her jeans and panties off. Mom was still conscious and just turned her head away from them. They made Quinn and I watch them while they…one after another, raped her. Afterwards, Mom just sobbed. She was…inconsolable but then they started to do the same thing to Quinn. Had gotten her to ground. She was so weak that couldn't fight back like Mom had…" Hannah paused yet again but because Mike had stood up.

"Excuse me. Hannah, I'm sorry. I want to be here but I can't…I just can't. I'm sorry, sweetie. Uncle Tom will help you and I'll be back." Mike told her as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. Hannah nodded at him and Mike left the room.

"I shouldn't have asked him to stay. I knew it would be too much. Anyway, Mom noticed what they were doing and started fighting them again. One of the commandos slashed her throat with his knife. I think Mom died before she hit the ground. El Norte was mad because he had planned on using Mom as a bargaining chip. Didn't stop him from doing the same thing to Quinn that they had done to Mom. I remember them talking about how much better Quinn was since she had been a virgin. They had said Mom was loose inside. I don't understand that now but I do remember Quinn crying out every time one of them…anyway, the same commando that killed Mom was mad at El Norte. He felt he should have been the one to take Quinn's virginity. Said she wasn't much good for anything and slashed her throat like he had with Mom. Only Quinn didn't die like Mom. She started choking but she was still alive. He slashed her throat again. He and El Norte were arguing but I sit down next to Quinn and held her hand. She was crying so hard. She couldn't talk or move. About ten minutes later, she died. El Norte had killed the commando that had done that to them. He had the decency to bury Mom and Quinn. Even had caskets made for them and everything. Grave markers too. I don't know if I can find that place again but I'd like to." Hannah stopped talking, long enough to collect herself.

"Hannah, they found their graves, exhumed them and performed autopsies. Andrea had their ashes reburied in St. Louis and your dad takes flowers to their graves quite a bit. I'm sure he will take you there." Tom assured her.

"Good. I am glad. I think El Norte actually felt badly about it. Sure, he raped and beat them and that is horrible but he didn't want them killed. He always made a point to keep the commandos away from me so that didn't happen again. His bargaining chip was gone as far as he was concerned so he took us to Colombia. He hired tutors for me and housed me in the mansion you all found me in. The first couple years actually were not horrible. He pretty well left me alone and let me learn. All that time, he and his commandos were going back into the US and bringing back American women like me. They were maids and…the commandos made a point to make sure I knew that the women were raped routinely. There were kids as a result. I tried to make sure those women and kids had food and medicine. They were treated horribly." Hannah replied.

"We are going to try and get those women and kids evacuated. You can help us with that too." Tom told her.

"Oh, good. I feel bad for them. I was living really well and they were in little cabins with no floors. I really don't understand El Norte's reasoning where I was concerned. In those years; he had me taught French, Spanish, Farsi and Italian. I'm fluent in those languages. I also learned about computer programming in addition to my other studies. Part of that was I learned martial arts and was taught to shoot and can deactivate explosives. Then the other part of my education started." Hannah paused again and rubbed her face again.

"Which was?" President Graham asked.

"I hit…sorry to gross you out, Uncle Tom. I hit puberty and started developing. Several of the commandos wanted me but El Norte insisted that I was his. So, when I was sixteen he moved me into his master suite. You can imagine what happened next. I had pretty well accepted what he was going to do and so I'm not even sure it can be called rape. I knew what those other woman had gone through, seen the commandos with my mom and sister; so I was actually getting the better end of the deal. El Norte actually believed that I was his…not wife but…girlfriend. I was expected to have sex whenever he wanted it. I had to eat in a certain manner, dress like he wanted. But he kept the commandos away from me. I know I could have killed him and I did think about it but then I would have been at the commando's mercy." Hannah explained.

"That is understandable. Tell us about the cyber-attack." President Graham encouraged Hannah as she squeezed her hand.

"So, El Norte hated the United States government. About three months ago; he came to me and told me what he was planning. Threatened my dad, Andrea and those babies. I had…kept an eye on things discreetly. He told me that they were being watched and Dad thought I was dead. Had me declared dead. I just wanted to protect my family. That's all I wanted. I did create the virus and I did program the drones but I made it to where the drones had minimal ammunition and would malfunction in heavily populated areas. I hate myself for the deaths that it has caused but I was terrified for my dad, Andrea and the kids. I couldn't cause their deaths. I knew when it was discovered, I would be killed but at least they wouldn't be. I sent the email to my dad to help the analysts. I didn't know who else to send it to and I couldn't send it earlier because then Dad and Andrea would have been in danger." Hannah admitted between sobs. Tom was holding her hand and President Graham had moved out of her chair and knelt beside Hannah.

"Hannah, what I think is that you are an incredibly brave young woman. You will be going home with your dad and you will get to know those babies." President Graham assured her and Hannah gave her a slight smile.

"Hannah does have some physical injuries that I was not aware of when I spoke to you last night. Hannah?" Tom asked Hannah to take her shoes off for the President to see her feet.

"Right, I got caught taking food and medicine to the Camp where the women and kids are. The leader of the commandos made me walk on glass and hot coals and then whipped me. El Norte got there and stopped him before he did anything else." Hannah explained as she took her shoes and socks off. The President's smile had dropped when she saw the various injuries and then Hannah raised the back of her shirt. The President gasped at the wounds.

"My God, they're savages." President Graham cried out.

"They are." Hannah agreed.

"Okay, so, you help Admiral Chandler with what he needs. I brought the paperwork for a pardon with me and I am signing it now. Once this is all over with, I understand your dad is taking a long vacation. I want you to take that time with him, get to know your stepmom and siblings. Once you've rested; there will be a job waiting on you. You've already righted whatever wrongs but you will be able to use your skills for good. Something I think you want and need." President Graham offered as she got some paperwork out of her tote bag.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd like that very much." Hannah agreed with a smile. The President signed the paperwork and handed it to Tom as a witness. He signed off on it and then gave it to Hannah to also sign. Wolf had stepped in and agreed to take Hannah back to Mike's quarters. She took the papers with her and Tom and President Graham began talking about plans to evacuate the women and children.

 **Mike's Stateroom**

Mike sat down on the couch and looked at the picture in his hand. It was of him and Christine and their three kids. He loved Andrea and their kids. They were his whole world but knowing what had happened to Christine hurt more than he thought it would. She had been a good woman. Despite her issues with the kids, she did love them. She had tried her best to be a good wife and mother. She had died protecting their daughters, something Mike failed at. He had never been so ashamed. When he struggled, Andrea always offered a good perspective. Thankfully he would be able to call her. He put the picture back in his wallet and walked to the desk to make the call. Andrea picked up on the second ring.

" _Hey, babe." Mike greeted her._

" _Hey. How are you? How's Hannah?" Andrea asked._

" _She's giving her statement. I couldn't sit through it. I should have but I couldn't. Am I going to be strong enough to get her through this?" Mike questioned._

" _I think so. Mike, it looks hard now. But Hannah is a strong girl. We will get through this together. You are an amazing dad. You will be why Hannah gets through this. Having her back will never take away the pain of losing Quinn or Lucas but it will give you some answers and you have your girl back." Andrea assured Mike._

" _You know, you are pretty amazing yourself. I love you. How are the munchkins?" Mike asked with a smile._

" _I love you too. Tommy and Kendall have been fighting all day, Kami misses you and Eli and I had a conversation about not walking until you get home." Andrea filled him in._

" _And Elli?" Mike asked._

" _She is just hanging out on the floor, playing with her hands. Kami is a big help with her. Kami, do you want to talk to Daddy?" Andrea asked the little girl and Mike could hear her running to get the phone._

" _Hi, Daddy! I miss you." Kami told Mike._

" _I miss you too, baby girl. Has Mommy told you about Hannah?" Mike asked._

" _Yes! I'm so excited! Ashley is coming tomorrow and is going to babysit Tommy, Kendall and Eli. Mommy, me and Elli are going to go buy her stuff for her room and clothes. Pretty stuff. But Mommy says she won't like a dollhouse like mine." Kami told Mike sweetly._

" _She'll love anything you girls pick out." Mike assured the little girl._

" _I hope so. She needs a blankie with flowers on it, I think." Kami told him._

" _She would love that. I'd better get going, but I love you, sweetie. Give me a kiss." Mike asked the little girl and she immediately kissed the phone._

" _I love you more, Daddy. Now give me a kiss." Kami exclaimed and Mike gave her the ordered kiss. Within a few seconds Andrea was back on the phone._

" _Feel better? Kami has a way of doing that." Andrea asked._

" _Yeah. Talk about an attitude check. Where are Kendall and Tommy?" Mike questioned._

" _In the corner. They are not going to like that Kami got to talk to you and they didn't." Andrea told him. He would have been happy to talk to them but also knew that Andrea was trying to discipline them._

" _Well, tell them that I love them and to behave. I love you." Mike told her._

" _I love you more. Now, get your girl home. Kara has emailed me her sizes and Kami has all kinds of plans for her room." Andrea ordered him._

" _Yes, ma'am. I'll keep you updated. And you can't love me more than I love you. It's impossible." Mike told her._

" _Bye, Mike. I'll give the kids kisses for you. Give one to Hannah for me." Andrea told him before she hung up._

Mike put the phone back on the receiver. He felt badly about not staying with Hannah while she gave her statement. He should have been more supportive of her. He felt a lot of guilt about Christine and Quinn, especially Quinn. He pulled the picture back out of his wallet and studied it, especially Quinn's face.

She would have been twenty four, probably graduated from college, maybe dating someone, getting engaged, married, or even having her own babies. Quinn had been born with all sorts of health issues but she was a tough cookie. Mike had made a point not to let her use her disabilities and tried to ensure she had a happy, normal childhood. Knowing that she had been without her medication meant that she had been in agony. That bothered Mike and then knowing that it had taken her several minutes to die hurt too. Both she and Hannah had witnessed their mother be beaten, raped and murdered. The psychological trauma was overwhelming.

It was incredibly hard not to think about what Quinn or Lucas would have been like. And would he and Christine still been together? He had loved her but there were a lot of issues. Having one child with medical problems, another one with learning disabilities and another that was exceptionally bright caused a lot of fights. There were financial issues and Mike being gone so much didn't help. When he was home, Mike spent every moment possible making his children's childhoods normal. Sometimes, most of the time; he forgot he had one more role that he needed to be as involved, being a husband.

Christine and Andrea were completely different women. Christine had been a paralegal with aspirations to be an attorney. Mike and she had met and within a few months; she was pregnant with Quinn. Her very religious family was not thrilled and they were pushed into marriage. From the start, they were not compatible. Mike was Christine's way of rebelling to her very strict upbringing. Their relationship had been casual, more about sex then anything. The first couple years of their marriage was not terrible. Christine was still able to work and things went fairly well until Mike joined the Navy.

Christine had agreed to Mike joining, not really understanding what it meant. She had gotten pregnant again while he was in Academy and had Hannah. She had quit work and between the always ill Quinn, Hannah being extremely bright and into everything, and Mike being gone, Christine became increasingly angry. They even separated for a while but as before, they had physical needs that the other seemed to fulfill, which resulted in Lucas after what Christine's best friend called 'a one night stand between a married couple'. It only made Christine angrier, blaming Mike for being careless. Despite all her anger, she did love her children and she did try to be a good mom. They had gotten back together, agreeing that it was better for their kids. Lucas had been born and for a couple years; things were really good. Mike made a point to concentrate on his wife a bit more and she seemed to do better. Then Lucas was diagnosed with the dyslexia and ADHD. He even had a doctor tell them that she suspected that Lucas might have been slightly autistic. It was too much for Christine and they were right back at square one.

Andrea had been a friend for years. In a million years, Mike would have never cheated on Christine. Despite the issues, he was loyal to her. Once he learned that Christine had died, he realized, he didn't want to be alone. Losing his kids enforced that. He hated not having anyone at home. Andrea had gotten word that Christine and Quinn's graves had been found, had their bodies exhumed and as much of an autopsy as could be done performed. She had gotten the reports back and had them cremated. They were reburied and she arranged for a headstone for them; with Lucas' name on it. She also tried to find Hannah but it was pretty well accepted, Hannah was gone as well.

When Mike got home from the Med, Andrea took him to the grave. She stayed in the car while Mike sat next to it. Eventually she got out and helped him back to the car. The next weeks, she helped Mike cope. He was still recovering from being stabbed and they started spending a lot of time together. One thing led to another and they began an extremely passionate relationship much like Mike and Christine's relationship had been like. They moved in together within a few months and then quietly eloped. Tom, Sasha, Danny and Kara were there. The government had given them the farmhouse and Mike and Andrea had moved in shortly after marrying.

Andrea had told him early on that she wanted another baby but had been unable to conceive one after Lily. She had been conceived with IVF and Mike and Andrea were gearing up for the procedures. The first appointment, Andrea's doctor had come in laughing. Andrea was pregnant. She told Mike immediately that she wanted to retire and put in her papers, resigning her commission. They learned they were having triplets and were thrilled. Thankfully, they had been born full term and were completely healthy. Fifteen months later; she was pregnant again, this time with twins. Their births had been a little harder and they were too early but completely healthy. They were thrilled.

Despite being so happy; they still missed their first families. When they had their hard days; they leaned on each other. Hannah's birthday and Father's Day was difficult for Mike. He would frequently spend the day in bed, staring at the ceiling. Andrea would handle the kids and then crawl into bed next to him, just simply holding him.

They were much more compatible and things were great. Andrea was thrilled to be home with their babies and handled five children under the age of three like a champ. Mike had gotten a desk job in Mayport and they were surrounded by friends. Mike and Andrea were happy despite all that they had lost. Mike was lost in his thoughts and barely heard Hannah come in. She looked over his shoulder at the picture in his hand and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't stay, sweetie. I just couldn't. I should have. You needed me there but…" Mike stammered.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have asked. I'm exhausted." Hannah admitted.

"Go ahead and lay down." Mike told her.

"Can you…would you…you probably don't want to…" Hannah said as she backed away.

"What, sweetie?" Mike asked.

"I just would feel a lot better if you could hold me until I fell asleep." Hannah hinted. Mike immediately stood up and followed her to the couch. Within a minute; he was holding her much the same way he would hold one of the younger kids, with her head on his chest and gently rocking her back and forth and rubbing her shoulder. She was asleep within just a few moments and Mike stayed holding her. He knew that he needed to go help Tom but what he was doing seemed so much more important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 6

Hannah looked over the satellite images of El Norte's compound. She made notes, drew floorplans where passageways were and was a wealth of information where all of El Norte's commandos were concerned. She knew their names, approximate ages and what their vices were. Sasha made a remark that Hannah could have a bright future in Navy Intelligence but was immediately shot down by Mike's darkened look and the fact that Hannah seemed to have no interest in it. All she seemed interested in was the women and children being evacuated and to get back to Mike's house. She was not in the plan making phase, just in a recovery phase and Mike and Tom were both thrilled to oblige that.

The one argument she and Mike had was that she wanted to go back to the compound to help evacuate the women and children. Her reason was that they would know and trust her. Mike wanted her nowhere close to El Norte. Mike understood both sides. Hannah was a valuable intelligence resource and Tom understood it from Mike's perspective. He didn't want Hannah in El Norte's clutches either.

Andrea had sent Mike an email with all of the details of Hannah's room and wardrobe. All Hannah had to do when she got home was rest, recover and bond with her younger siblings. The one thing that she asked Mike to do, was before they even went home; was to go to Christine and Quinn's gravesite. He thought she needed to recover a bit before she went there but Hannah disagreed. They actually didn't agree on a lot. Tom paused outside of Mike's stateroom and listened to the argument.

"Dad, I just want to go to my mom and sister's grave once we get to Florida. You visit there, right?" Hannah questioned.

"I do but it's emotionally exhausting and I don't think you are ready to go. I am just trying to look out for you." Mike lectured.

"I am twenty, Dad. I promise to rest and relax as soon as you get me home but I want to go to Mom and Quinn first." Hannah told him.

"Why?" Mike questioned. Tom groaned at the tone he was using.

"Because…I need to apologize." Hannah said tearfully. Tom decided to interrupt before it went any further. He understood Hannah's reasoning a little better. If Mike wouldn't take her to the graves; he would. He understood about blaming oneself for a death. He knocked on the door and Mike yelled for him to enter. Hannah had walked into the bedroom area and shut the door behind her. Mike shook his head and rubbed his face.

"I don't get it. I am just trying to protect her." Mike confided.

"I get what you're doing but I also understand Hannah's perspective. Mike, she's been an island for ten years. She raised herself. The past four years; she was forced into a relationship with a monster. He told her when she could eat, sleep, study, who she could associate with, what she wore, when she had sex and how. Now; we are essentially doing the same thing, with the exception of the sex thing—" Tom warned.

"Yeah, I would prefer she not do that anytime soon." Mike interrupted.

"Well, she probably won't for a while. Hell, we have even told her what job she's going to have, what her bedroom and clothes will look like. The one area that she has control of; grieving for her mother and sister, you are trying to take away. You've had the opportunity to grieve for them and move on; especially where Christine was concerned. She has not. Every fiber of her being, all of her energy has gone into just surviving. These three months is going to be pivotal for her because she isn't only grieving; she is figuring out life without her mother and sister in it. Brother too. You've already got that figured out and you can and should help her. I get it, it's painful to watch her go through; but it was painful for us to watch you grieve too. We had to step back and let the chips fall. Hannah is strong; resilient but she absolutely has to go through this because if she doesn't…you've heard about how geniuses lose their mind? Hannah will crack up." Tom continued his warning.

"I'm not telling her she can't grieve for them; I just don't think going to the grave right off the bat is a good idea." Mike argued.

"Mike, she has been through an unspeakable hell. She may cry, cuss, even lose her mind for a bit; but she has to do this. In going to her mom and Quinn's grave; she is putting what has happened to her in that hole with them; so to speak. It's a matter of survival and you don't want her taking that home with her. As far as her helping us; she has a point. She has spent the last ten years, studying that compound. She knows every nook and cranny, every person and detail. I don't want her close to El Norte either. And the one way you and I can insure that he doesn't hurt her again is to go with her. It will take some restraint on both of our parts to not rip his heart out with our bare hands but she's worth it." Tom encouraged Mike as he sat at the edge of the desk. Mike was in the chair and was fidgeting.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked.

"If the roles were reversed; you would giving me the same talk if it was Ashley or even Sam in there. This isn't about taking El Norte down. This is about giving Hannah her control and her dignity back. We can't give her childhood back, her mother or sister back, or her virginity back but we can give her control and dignity. El Norte is a small matter in the grand scheme of things." Tom told him.

"True. I just hate the idea of subjecting her to face the monster that has held her captive for a decade. She's my baby." Mike said quietly.

"I get that. I do. You or I will be with her constantly; hell, we'll double up if we need to. She will not face him alone. He made her into a weapon and now; we are going to use that weapon against him." Tom stated as he stood back up. Hannah had opened the bedroom door and was hesitating coming back in the room. "Hannah; you'd better rest up. The strike starts tonight about one am. Is that a good time?" Tom asked.

"It won't be bad. That time of night, the commandos are in the camp generally. They're…distracted with the women." Hannah admitted.

"Alright. Rest up." Tom told her as he walked to the door. He had no more gotten it open, than Kara Green appeared with a stricken look on her face. "Captain, what's wrong?" Tom asked. Kara indicated that she needed in the stateroom and Tom shut the door behind them.

"Sir…um…apparently we were wrong in the assumption that they weren't watching your house. They broke in and…" Kara struggled and Mike had a terrified look on his face.

"What?" Mike asked.

"They beat up Andrea pretty badly. She has a pretty severe concussion, broken ribs, and lots of bruising. Kendall, Tommy, and the twins are okay but they got Kami." Kara told them carefully.

"They…got Kami? Where is she? Where is my baby?" Mike said as he stood up. Hannah was in the middle of the room, also looking scared.

"They've apparently kidnapped her. They chartered a private jet using one of El Norte's aliases. Apparently they've taken her to the compound." Kara filled them in.

"We need to strike now. We have to get her out of there. She's three." Mike said forcefully.

"Hannah; how did they treat small children?" Tom asked.

"El Norte loves kids. It's the commandos you need to worry about. They were pretty horrible to the ones that lived at the farm. I actually think because of his obsession with me; Kami will be alright." Hannah told them but it did nothing for Mike.

"Alright? She's three! She's terrified. Her world is small…She…" Mike had choked up. The truth was, Mike favored Kami slightly. He loved all of his kids but Kami's personality had always reminded him of Hannah.

"Hannah, why don't you lay down for that nap? Kara, is Andrea where Mike could call her?" Tom asked; hoping that Andrea could calm her husband.

"Yes; she's already back home. Mom is with her. She and Frankie have all but moved into your house, sir." Kara told Mike.

"Mike; call Andrea. That isn't a request." Tom ordered as he and Kara left the room to revamp.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I never thought…" Hannah tried apologizing and hugging Mike but he was too upset.

"Sure you are; you'd better just hope that we get her back and she isn't hurt. Not a scratch on her little body." Mike told her angrily. Hannah had a stricken look.

"I didn't cause this." Hannah argued.

"No but you definitely didn't help it either. Go in and go to sleep so we can get her back sooner." Mike instructed.

"Yes, sir." Hannah agreed tearfully, more because Mike was scaring her and she needed to get away from him. She walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Mike sat down at the desk and pulled his wallet out to look at his pictures. He pulled one out of him and Kami. He was wearing his dress whites and she was wearing a pair of bib overalls. She had handed him a flower and Andrea captured the moment. When he put it back in his wallet; he saw the one of his 'first family.' He immediately focused on Quinn and Lucas. Gone, forever. He wouldn't see them grow up, choose a career or partner, get married or hold their babies. He could hear Hannah softly crying in the next room and knew that he had treated her poorly. It really was not her fault and he wasn't sure why he lashed out at her. Instead of calling Andrea like he had been told to do; he got up and opened the door to the bedroom. Hannah was lying on the bed with her back to the entrance, curled into a fetal position. It made him realize how emotionally fragile she was. He sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry. I crossed a line in there. This is not your fault in anyway. You warned us and we ignored it. I can't take the words back, sweetheart but I can apologize for them. I just want Kami back but I also want you. I am scared that you will get back to the compound and end up staying there. I want nothing more than to take you home." Mike told her gently.

"I don't want to stay there and I want Kami back too. My question is; are you mad at me because I lived and Mom and Quinn didn't? Maybe that is why you don't want to take me to their grave?" Hannah said as she turned to face Mike. Her face with streaked by tears and she looked completely hopeless.

"No, sweetie. NO! I don't blame you at all. I blame myself and El Norte and his bunch. You're innocent in this. I will take you to the grave. I just thought you needed some time to recover first. But you're right. You need to go and I need to be the one that takes you there. It is just hard." Mike admitted as he dried Hannah's tears. She had sat up and was resting her chin against her knee.

"Okay. Give me an hour or so and I will be ready. I want to get Kami back too. Why don't you go call Andrea?" Hannah suggested.

"I will. I love you, sweetie. So, so much." Mike assured Hannah before giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting up.

"Love you too." Hannah told him. She was already lying down and Mike knew she would be asleep soon. He walked into the living area and called Andrea, prepared to be the voice of reassurance.

 _"Hey, babe." Andrea's voice sounded tired but just as warm as always._

 _"Hey, how are you?" Mike asked._

 _"I'm okay…worn out. Thank God for Debbie." Andrea told him._

 _"Yeah. We are going on a mission tonight back to the compound to get our baby girl. She's priority number one." Mike told her, trying to reign in his own emotions._

 _"I expected nothing less. She'll be alright." Andrea tried reassuring him._

 _"That's what Hannah says too but these people are animals." Mike argued._

 _"El Norte was here. He promised me that he wouldn't let her get hurt. He wants Hannah back but I told him that probably wouldn't happen. I think he's accepted it. I do agree with you where his…commandos are concerned. He was quite upset about how they beat me up and wouldn't allow them to do anything else." Andrea informed him._

 _"That's odd. He's a psychopath." Mike argued._

 _"He is. No doubt. It's hard to explain but I truly think he was being honest. I want Kami out of there too. She must be so scared." Andrea agreed._

 _"I know. God, I feel terribly. I should have been there." Mike replied._

 _"You need to be where you are. Hannah needed you there and it puts you that much closer to Kami when she's found. She is going to be thrilled to see her daddy. She has wanted you to take her on a tiger cruise." Andrea encouraged._

 _"Hell of a way to get that." Mike agreed. Kami had been begging for it since she was two. She was fascinated by ships. She had been too young to go on a cruise._

 _"Leave it to Kami. Seriously, Mike, I am okay. Bumps and lots of bruises. I won't look too pretty when you see me next time. Get our girls home and you be careful." Andrea ordered._

 _"I will. How are the other kids?" Mike asked._

 _"The twins are okay. Kendall and Tommy are pretty upset but they'll be alright. They aren't even fighting." Andrea told him._

 _"That's a first. Tell them I will get Sissy home and that I love them both." Mike agreed._

 _"Will do." Andrea confirmed._

 _"I love you and I am really sorry." Mike said._

 _"I love you too and you have nothing to be sorry for. Now, go, get our girl, take her for a ride on the ship and then get her and her older sister home." Andrea ordered._

 _"Yes, ma'am. I will call you once I get Kami back." Mike promised_

 _"Works. Be careful." Andrea told him before hanging up._

Andrea had given him just the hope he needed. Mike got up and checked on Hannah who was sound asleep. He threw an extra blanket over her and decided to go to the officer wardroom so that he didn't wake her up. Mike put a note on the nightstand and headed for the wardroom that was abuzz with activity. Tom was looking at the floorplans and satellite images.

"I spoke with Andrea and Hannah is resting. Wants us to give her an hour or so. They both seem to think that Kami will be alright with El Norte. He went as far as promising Andrea. Kept his commandos from hurting her any…differently. I don't trust him because he seems to want Hannah back as a trade. It's not a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Mike stated.

"We'll give her three. That'd be about right. Green and Wolf are surveilling the place now. Says they have visual confirmation on El Norte and Kami. She was on a back patio…here, picking flowers. Looks alright. We are going to double team Hannah and our primary focus is El Norte and getting Kami. I really don't know what to make of him. The others will deal with the commandos and work on getting those woman and kids evacuated. The Mitchener is standing by for assistance." Tom filled Mike in as he pointed at the patio where Kami had been seen.

"So Kami looked okay? That's my main concern. That and that Hannah doesn't get trapped. He wants her back." Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you but they said she was picking flowers. Not a scratch on her that they could see. Wolf wanted to grab her but knew that if he did; they wouldn't be getting out of there. They are keeping an eye out for her." Tom reassured him.

"He's a psychopath but I think he actually as an ounce of humanity in him. Just an ounce though. I still want him…I haven't decided. I'd love to slit his throat like he did to Christine and Quinn but part of me wants to take his privacy, his dignity and his independence away like he did with Hannah. I don't really know what I want." Mike admitted.

"I get that. He probably won't get out of this alive. President Graham did uphold the kill order for him." Tom told him.

"Yeah, I figured." Mike agreed. He wouldn't be upset either way.

"How's Andrea?" Tom asked.

"She's downplaying. Worried about Kami but you know Andrea. She won't admit if she is scared or hurt. Joking about Kami finally getting her tiger cruise." Mike told him.

"There is one way of looking at it. Hopefully Kami won't be terribly traumatized." Tom worried.

"I hope not. The one advantage is; she is young enough; she may not remember this." Mike agreed.

"Mike, we got this handled. Why don't you go get some rest as well? You look like death warmed over. Have you slept at all?" Tom asked.

"Not much. I let Hannah have the bed so she could have some privacy. I don't exactly fit on those couches." Mike admitted.

"Well, go lay down anyway. Use my quarters if need be." Tom ordered and Mike nodded.

"I think I will. But I will go back to my own quarters. Will you wake us up when it's time?" Mike agreed.

"Yep. Go." Tom gestured at him. Mike stood up and squeezed Tom's shoulder on the way by. He walked back to his quarters, check on Hannah who was thankfully asleep and laid down on one of the couches. When they got Kami back; he would have to figure out different sleeping arrangements but knew that Kami wouldn't go far from him. He knew by that night; he could have her back with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 7

Mike and Tom followed Hannah through the upper floor of the mansion. She moved with ease even carrying an assault rifle. Having her armed was not something Mike was particularly comfortable with but since she was in a lead position; there really was no choice. They got to the double doors of the master suite and found them open. Kami was sitting on the floor, playing with some blocks. El Norte was sitting on a chair next to her. The entire second floor had been strangely devoid of guards but it had been to their advantage. Mike wanted Kami out of the line of fire in case El Norte caused a problem. Tom had his assault rifle trained on him so Mike took point.

"Kami, come here, sweetie. Hands up, El Norte." Mike commanded and Kami immediately jumped and ran to him. Hannah swung her around and got both of them out of the room, as they planned. El Norte conveniently reached behind him towards his waistband.

"Don't do it! Hands up!" Tom yelled. El Norte shook his head at them and said something in a foreign language. It sounded like Spanish but neither of them could understand it. After another warning from Mike; El Norte pulled a pistol from his waistband.

"Drop it or we will shoot you!" Mike ordered. El Norte didn't comply and both Mike and Tom fired a shot. Mike's hit El Norte in the head and Tom's hit him in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Tom nodded at Mike and he stepped into the hallway where Hannah and Kami were waiting with Wolf. Mike passed his assault rifle to Wolf and pulled Kami into a hug. The little girl was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Is…he dead?" Hannah asked no one in particular.

"Yeah." Mike told her. He would have preferred she stay in the hallway but Hannah seemed to need to see that her captor was not ever going to come back. She stepped into the master bedroom for about five seconds and then backed out again. Mike desperately wanted to hug her but Kami was requiring his total attention.

"I never thought I would ever be rid of him. Now, I just have to get him out of my head. That's going to be harder." Hannah said quietly. Tom had come back out and had an arm around her; much like Mike would if he could.

"I can have Sasha or Azima come up here and pack a bag so that you have some of your own things. I don't think you need to go back in there, Hannah." Tom suggested.

"I know I need the clothes but I really don't want anything from here. I know that sounds stupid." Hannah stated.

"You're shedding a skin. In this case; shedding all the bad things that have happened." Wolf said. It actually made sense.

"Yeah, something like that. I feel…clean now. If I put those clothes back on, it would be like I rolled around in a pig pen all over again. Some goes for the other things. I get that clothes are expensive but I just can't." Hannah told them.

"Mommy got you clothes. They're really pretty." Kami told Hannah tearfully. Mike was holding her closely but she was looking around at everyone. She knew Tom and Wolf and had apparently figured out who Hannah was.

"That sounds really nice. I hear you girls made my room pretty too?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Mommy got you a big blanket that is pink…she called it mauve. It's pretty. And I picked out another blanket with flowers on it. There's pretty things to go on the windows and a rug and pictures." Kami had brightened up talking about the bedroom and Hannah was smiling at her. Mike was relieved to see the smile because he hadn't gotten one out of Hannah. Leave it to Kami to brighten even the darkest situation.

"How's it going otherwise?" Mike asked Wolf. He knew he needed to help with detaining the commanding and evacuating the women and children but all he wanted to do was get his girls back to the ship.

"Its…going. The commandos have given quite the resistance. Fortunately none of the women or children have been caught in the crossfire and are thrilled to be evacuated." Wolf updated them. Mike and Tom both knew he was leaving a lot out because of Kami.

"Mike, why don't you take the girls back to the James?" Tom suggested.

"I think I will—" Mike started.

"Are the commandos all…?" Hannah asked while keeping Kami in mind.

"Yes." Wolf told her.

"Okay. That's good." Hannah added.

"Let's get you girls back." Mike suggested. Hannah simply nodded at him and they began the walk back to the Rhib. Wolf escorted them since Mike's arms were full with Kami. Both girls were quiet and Kami was content as long as Mike held her. He had a feeling that the little girl would not be letting him out of her sights.

"I was so scared, Daddy. Is Mommy okay? She had so much blood on her face." Kami asked as she played with Mike's collar.

"She's fine. Scared for you. Are you okay, you weren't hurt in anyway?" Mike assured the little girl as he cuddled her close. He had kissed the top of her head several times.

"No, Daddy. My knees are skinned but that's it. I want Mommy to kiss them and make them better." Kami stated.

"Soon, in the meantime; I will. Kami, this is your big sister, Hannah." Mike introduced the two girls and Kami seemed to be assessing Hannah closely. He wasn't sure if they were properly introduced back at the mansion

"Its nice to meet you finally, Kami." Hannah told her.

"Daddy, she doesn't look like us." Kami told Mike quietly. She seemed confused. All of Mike and Andrea's kids were fair. Blondish red hair with blue eyes. Hannah was dark haired and eyed like Christine had been.

"It's okay, sweetie. She's my little girl too. She looks like her mommy. Like you look like your mommy." Mike explained.

"Oh. I remember you saying her mommy was in heaven now." Kami clarified her own confusion.

"That's right. Let's get you girls out of here." Mike stated.

"Hannah, did you hear what El Norte said before we shot him?" Mike asked. They were almost back to the RHIB.

"Nothing. It isn't important. That's what I keep telling myself." Hannah told him. Kami had cuddled into Mike's chest and was nearly asleep.

"It will help to get it off your chest. Spill." Mike gently ordered.

"He said that when people figure out what I've done; I will shunned and you will be made a fool of. He's probably right too." Hannah admitted.

"You will not be shunned. The President has this all figured out. All you need to do is rest right now. Hang out with Kami on the ship." Mike told her as they climbed on the RHIB. Diaz put a child sized life jacket on Kami who curled back up on Mike's lap. Mike got the feeling that if Hannah could have done the same thing, she would have. All he could do was cuddle the two girls close and assure them that they were safe.

They got back to the James, and Rios assessed Kami on the deck. Aside from the skinned knees, general exhaustion and anxiety; she was fine. Mike carried her back to his quarters with Hannah following. It sounded like the evacuation was going well. Hannah gave Kami a shower and Mike put one of the shirts that Hannah had been wearing on the tiny little girl and doctored her knees. Kami was almost asleep but Mike knew that she would rest better hearing Andrea's voice. He quickly dialed the number and Andrea answered on the second ring.

" _I have a little girl wanting to talk to her mommy before she goes to bed." Mike told Andrea as he put the phone to Kami's ear. He could hear the conversation._

" _Mommy?" Kami asked._

" _I'm here, baby. Are you okay?" Andrea asked the little girl._

" _Yeah, my knees have ouchies on them. Daddy gave them kisses and put band aids on them but I want you to. Do you have ouchies?" Kami asked._

 _"I will when you get home. I do have some ouchies but I'm okay." Andrea assured the little girl._

 _"Okay, but you had a lot of blood. It was scary." Kami worried._

 _"I did but the doctors made me better. What do you think of that ship?" Andrea distracted the little girl._

 _"It's okay. I'm just sleepy." Kami said quietly._

 _"How about you give your daddy the phone back, sweet pea? I love you. Give me a kiss." Andrea told the little girl who immediately kissed the phone receiver. The phone was passed to Mike and Kami curled back up in his lap._

 _"Hey, I'm here." Mike told Andrea._

 _"Poor baby girl. She's not going to let you go tonight." Andrea stated._

 _"No. I don't figure so. Hannah is okay. El Norte said something to her that's bothering her. I'll be glad to be getting her home." Mike admitted._

 _"Just be there for her. She needs you as badly as what Kami does." Andrea told him._

 _"You doing okay?" Mike asked._

 _"Sore. I will be thrilled when you get home. Deb has been great but I just want my husband and daughters home." Andrea said quietly. Mike knew it had to be bad for her to verbalize it like that._

 _"Hopefully soon, babe. I'm sorry. I should have been there." Mike apologized._

 _"No, you should have been exactly where you were. And if you had been home; you might have been killed. Stop beating yourself up." Andrea ordered._

 _"Yes, ma'am. I just feel badly." Mike admitted._

 _"I know but you need to take that energy and concentrate on those girls." Andrea told him._

 _"Yes, ma'am. I'd better go. I will call you when I know when we'll be home." Mike told her._

 _"I will eagerly await your arrival. I love you." Andrea told him._

 _"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine. Bye." Mike told her before he hung up the phone._

Kami had gotten off his lap and Hannah was reading to her. The two girls were still nervous around one another but slowly warming up. Mike walked over to the couch and picked Kami up and sat down next to Hannah with Kami on his lap. Both girls curled up close and Mike took the book and began reading it out loud to them. They were asleep in no time at all and somehow ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Mike put a blanket over them and kissed their foreheads. He had his girls back but it only made him miss Quinn and Lucas. He wanted them all back, but he knew it was impossible. He left Hannah a note that he was stepping out and walked to the wardroom. He expected that it would be empty but he was wrong because Kara Green was fixing herself a cup of coffee and smiled at him when he entered.

"How's things going, sir?" Kara asked.

"Good. The girls are sleeping. How's the evacuation?" Mike asked.

"It's tedious. Part of the group is going to the Mitchener. We are just having to make sure not to separate mothers from children, and from there we have to get identities. The President will be contacting families and they will meet at Mayport." Kara filled him in.

"How long until we get home?" Mike asked.

"As soon as we get the evacuees settled, we will be all ahead to Mayport per the President's orders. El Norte and his commandos…they've been dealt with." Kara told him.

"Kill orders?" Mike eluded.

"Yes, all of them. The President didn't want to chance them coming back. The women and children…it's almost like that Stockholm Syndrome?" Kara mentioned as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I think that's where Hannah is. El Norte has gotten so deep into her psyche that it's going to take years of counseling to get her figured out. You'd think with her IQ…" Mike stopped.

"IQ has nothing to do with this. She's been…essentially tortured. And considering some of those women; she had it really good. You cannot imagine the scars or the stories. It's horrific." Kara said sadly.

"I…haven't listened to the recording of her interview with Tom and President Graham. She got to Christine dying and I just couldn't. Real supportive dad. You'd think since I have moved on, remarried, I would be able to hear it." Mike remarked.

"She was the mother of your children and you had been married for a long time. I am shocked that you sat through what you did. That has nothing to do with Andrea." Kara remarked as they sat down at the table.

"True. Things were different with Christine as compared to Andrea." Mike said quietly.

"Sir, just talk. It goes no further." Kara assured him.

"Christine and I…we should have never gotten married. Mixed like oil and water from day one." Mike added.

"Then why did you?" Kara asked.

"We…it was a casual thing. Do the math. I was a long term bachelor with no interest in the wife and kids. Christine was the daughter of a very strict preacher. He was abusive. She had moved to Chicago with some friends and went a little wild. Drugs…marijuana but it would have escalated, alcohol, sex. She was in a bad way. I encountered her while I was on patrol. I can't say that we hit it off but something sparked. She needed to go back for her cousin's wedding and needed a plus one. I was it. Probably more settled then her other…partners but still completely not what her dad wanted for her. She was sick of his…ways and I become a thorn in his side. She would flaunt our very casual relationship. It was…we had no real feelings for one another. It was mutually beneficial if you catch my drift. The one thing was, it did keep her away from drug and alcohol scene. Anyway, about eight months in; she came to me with a positive pregnancy test. She had already gone home the weekend before and her mom had figured it out because of the morning sickness. She showed up at my door with both eyes black and a split lip. Her father wanted her to give the baby up. He didn't care about my opinion. I had no doubt that the baby, Quinn was mine and Christine confirmed that. We eloped quietly, which really made her dad mad. He was mad that I hadn't asked for his permission. I honestly would have but I didn't want to put Christine through it. She was having a rough enough time. I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't take into consideration that I could have co-parented Quinn with Christine without getting married. Marriage was a mistake but we did do three things right. Quinn, Hannah and Lucas. Everything else was a disaster." Mike admitted.

"This isn't the end of the story though?" Kara pressed. She loved a good story.

"Quinn was born with issues. On time but she had asthma. Thyroid issues, colicky. You name it. Seizures too. Christine's dad told her that Quinn's illnesses were a punishment for having sex outside of marriage and she was cursed. She would die young. He was very superstitious. Anyway, Christine tried really hard to be a good mom. She did. And Quinn was a sweetheart. She had this amazing spirit. No matter how rough of a day she had; she always managed to just get through." Mike reminisced.

"Still more to this story." Kara stated.

"Yeah. Medical insurance didn't cover all of Quinn's needs. I had wanted to join the Navy for a long time. It was a better situation for us. Christine was pregnant with Hannah at the time and she agreed. I joined up and was fast tracked to the Academy. Hannah was born and pretty much immediately, we knew there was something special about her. She was bright. Rolling over at a month, crawling at three months, walking at seven, talking in full sentences at a year. It was unreal. She was reading by the time she was three. We knew then that Hannah was exceptional. But the thing with exceptional kids is that they are still kids. Christine struggled with that. She had a tendency of treating Quinn like a baby and Hannah like a mini adult. And I was gone a lot. Things had soured for us. We were together for three things, the girls, sex and when you are climbing the ranks, it helps to have a spouse on your arm who can cook a decent meal, makes pretty babies and seems supportive. Christine fit those bills. She did love our girls too. It just wasn't enough. We separated. Talk of divorce. Her dad wanted her to move back to Missouri. He hated me and didn't like our girls but it was a control thing." Mike filled her in.

"Well, something had to happen because you had Lucas?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Quinn had ended up with pneumonia. She stopped breathing twice. I got home from the Indian Ocean and went directly to the hospital. We stayed at her bedside for a week straight. Hannah was staying with one of her tutors. We really thought we were going to lose Quinn. Once again, she bounced back and we got to bring her home. I was only home for a short period and wanted to spend every moment I could with the girls. I, more or less ingratiated myself at Christine's apartment. The girls went to sleep one night and…are you sure you really want this story?" Mike asked. He could believe that he was opening up the way he was. Andrea knew the story but it was different.

"Why not? I can't sleep." Kara stated.

"Well, like I said, Christine and I were really good at one thing in particular. Sex. We had both been drinking, our emotions from Quinn's scare were shot, one thing led to another and we had what her best friend called a 'one night stand between a married couple.' It shouldn't have happened. Christine woke up angry and I had to leave. We didn't discuss it like adults. I said goodbye to the girls. It was what my best friend called a 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am.'" Mike halfway joked.

"And?" Kara pressed again.

"Six weeks later, I called to talk to the girls and before I hung up, Christine grabbed the phone. I figured it was to fill me in on something. No, she was pregnant. Like an idiot; I asked if the baby was even mine. Big mistake." Mike told her.

"Yeah, I'd be pissed." Kara said with a smile.

"She hung up on me. I can say one thing for absolute certain, Christine never cheated on me. Even when we weren't doing good. She had a thing about it. And I am the same way. I have issues with cheating on a spouse. Anyway, I came home. Always before, she would take the girls to the dock to meet me. Not that time, so I went to the apartment. Christine was eight and a half months pregnant at the time. We had exchanged some very tense emails about the girls, I'd called home and talked to them but not her. Just so happens; I got home in the knick of time. Christine was in full blown labor. I managed to the get the girls to a neighbor's but couldn't even get her to the van. Thankfully, I had taken some EMT courses when I was a cop and I ended up delivering Lucas in the bathtub. Easier to clean up." Mike deadpanned.

"Cute. So how did things go?" Kara asked.

"I was thrilled. Lucas was…perfect. I loved…loved my girls, but God, I was thrilled. I got Christine to the hospital. It was just by sheer need that she even allowed me there. She let me stay with her at the apartment because she needed help. We…slowly started working things out, and then moved into the house at Norfolk. I made a point to not just go to Christine for my physical needs and tried to be a better husband. Things actually went really well until Lucas was in preschool." Mike groaned at the memories.

"So what happened?" Kara asked, completely intrigued.

"Lucas started showing issues. Learning disabilities. One teacher even said that she believed he was mildly autistic. Christine fell apart. And her dad didn't help. I remember her asking me once if I wanted to try for another baby, because she wanted at least one normal child. Quinn had a cancer scare, part of her thyroid was removed. Hannah's tutors were costing a fortune and Lucas needed tutors too. Christine wanted to go to work and we needed the money, but Quinn had so many problems that Christine couldn't constantly be leaving work. Our marriage had returned to what it started as." Mike said quietly.

"Sex." Kara stated.

"Yeah, mostly. Then her dad died. In a way, it was a blessing. Christine was finally free from the insults and accusations. Of course, she grieved. Grief is a funny thing. She was angry at her dad and she was also angry that he died before she got the courage to confront him. She didn't tell me until he died; he had been abusive in all aspects. Physically, emotionally and sexually. He hated when she and I started…our thing because it meant that one of his possessions was having sex with someone else. He was one weird individual. El Norte actually kind of reminds me of him. The hold he has on Hannah is similar to the hold that Patrick had on Christine. The bad part is; I don't know how to break the cycle." Mike said quietly.

"Sir, you have already. Christine, for all the failings, she knew she could trust you. It might have been a weird symbiotic relationship but there was a basis of trust there. If there wasn't; she wouldn't have kept coming back. You also loved your children. That was something…Patrick? That was something he didn't have. It was probably what kept her, watching those relationships. She loved your kids but seeing your relationships with them was maybe what kept her going." Kara suggested.

"Yeah, I remember her saying once after her dad died, that one of the reasons that she loved me was because of how I loved our kids. If we did visit him, she made sure the girls slept between us. I thought it was weird because she didn't do that at home." Mike remarked.

"She was protecting your girls from her father. What about Lucas?" Kara asked.

"She generally put him on a trundle next to me. There were bedrooms that the kids could have slept in but she always used the excuse that the kids didn't do well in strange places and wanted in with us. I didn't know about the sexual abuse at that point but went along with it. The kids loved it, thought it was a big slumber party with mom and dad." Mike remarked.

"I think you are comparing yourself to Christine's father and El Norte?" Kara questioned.

"I am. Our relationship was weird. We put on a good front but behind closed doors? Was what I did to Christine any better than what her father did to her or El Norte did to Hannah? I never physically or sexually abused Christine obviously. But we were toxic to each other. I think there was some unintentional emotional abuse on both our parts. My concern now, is can I really help Hannah and Kami when I not much better than their abuser? Kami obviously was not as abused as Hannah and will bounce back. They need…I really don't know." Mike questioned.

"The difference between you and them is that you loved Christine and you love those girls. I know you say that you and Christine had a weird relationship but I have been around you for a long time and I watched you grieve for your family. You loved her." Kara commented.

"I did love her and part of me always will. It didn't start out with love but we got there. It is definitely different with Andrea but you know that." Mike admitted.

"More mature. You've both been through a lot. My advise is, think about Christine would want where Hannah is concerned. As a mother, if she was my daughter and I couldn't care for her myself, and she was left in her father's hands, I would want her father to do what you're doing. You're giving Hannah room to heal even when it hurts. Holding her when she needs it and supporting her. You love her unconditionally; even if she doesn't think she is worthy of it. I think you are doing exactly what Christine would want." Kara stated.

"I suppose. I didn't think about it like that. Just that I wasn't so different." Mike agreed.

"I disagree. Men like El Norte and Christine's father do not value life. I saw the look on your face when I told you about Kami. You were devastated. Now, go back to those girls. Think about what Christine would want for her daughter. You were who Christine sought out to get away from her abuser. " Kara encouraged him.

"Thanks for the talk. I imagine Hannah will want to see the women and children." Mike informed her.

"I figured. No problem. I think they'll be happy to see a familiar face." Kara agreed.

"Yeah. Have a good night. Thank you." Mike stated as he got up and left the wardroom. His talk with Kara had been surprising but needed. He still felt horribly about Christine but Kara had made a point. He had 'rescued' Christine and tried to give her a semi normal life. He could do the same thing for their daughter.

 **I know this seems fast paced but I want this story to be a story of healing. Sorry it took so long to update. Computer issues got me! I know the conversation about Christine was odd but it will factor in. Please review! I love reading them and appreciate them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 8

Hannah and Kami had become fast friends but Kami wanted to sleep with Mike on the couch. Hannah offered the bed but Mike felt she still needed her privacy. Mike had the little girl on his chest and she was sound asleep. Hannah came in after brushing her teeth before going to bed and put a blanket over the two of them.

"You feeling a little better now?" Mike asked.

"A little. I just want to get away from here now." Hannah told him as she ran a hand through Kami's hair.

"We are all ahead to head back to Florida. Be a couple days." Mike assured her.

"Good. I'm going to bed." Hannah told him as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep tight. I love you, sweetheart. I am so proud of you and I know your mom would be too." Mike told her.

"I doubt that. I love you too." Hannah said as she pulled the blanket closer around Kami.

"Your mom? Sweetie, she did love you. I know she didn't always do good at showing you but she adored you and she would be proud of you now." Mike stated.

"I wish I was so sure of that. She died trying to save us." Hannah said quietly as she knelt beside the couch.

"She was a mother. Any mother would do what she did. And I can guarantee; she would have wanted you to live." Mike assured her.

"Maybe. She just…my whole life; she had such high expectations. And now, I've done this and I am taking at least three months off. I figure that would disappoint her." Hannah said.

"She did have high expectations and it was something that we didn't agree about. I wanted you to just be a kid. But; she loved you nonetheless. I think deep down, she wanted that too and was afraid of your IQ. She was afraid that it would take you places that you didn't want to go." Mike insisted.

"Well, she was right where that is concerned. I'd better get to sleep." Hannah told him.

"Hannah, I knew your mother quite well. She wanted what was best for you. Nothing more or less. You've made her proud and I will show you that. Never think differently." Mike said as Hannah stood back up.

"Maybe. Good night." Hannah said as she walked into the bedroom. Mike kissed the top of Kami's head and closed his eyes to go to sleep. He was determined to honor Christine's wishes and would find a way to honor her. He may have not been the greatest husband and Christine had her own failings but he knew she had loved her kids. It transported him to another time.

 _Mike walked into his house. He had been deployed for six months and Christine hadn't brought the kids to the dock to meet him because Quinn was recovering from a cold and didn't need to be in the cool air. He understood but he missed immediately seeing his family. Because he didn't have anyone there; Tom had left a lot on him because he didn't have a family there. Everyone else had gone home to their families hours before. Mike heard Christine's voice and what sounded like Hannah crying coming from the girl's bedroom. Hannah never cried._

 _"_ _Hannah; I warned you three times. You know better. For someone that's so smart; sometimes you can be downright stupid. I wish I had had an abortion…" Christine continued with the insults on their eight-year-old. Mike hurried to the bedroom to stop her. He had never heard her say such things._

 _"_ _Christine!" Mike exclaimed._

 _"_ _Daddy!" Hannah yelled as she ran to him. There was a red mark on her face and she had definitely been crying. Mike hugged her and wiped the tears off her face and examined her cheek. She had been slapped. Christine had sat down on Quinn's bed with her head in her hands. Mike could hear Quinn and Lucas come in from the backyard._

 _"_ _Hannah, why don't you go wash your face and see if your sister wants to do something? I need to talk to Mommy." Mike suggested and Hannah nodded at him. She casted a weird look in Christine's direction before she left the room._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Mommy. I wish I had been born normal. Maybe then you would love me." Hannah said before she walked out of the room. Mike sat down next to Christine on the bed. She was crying into her own hand and hadn't said anything._

 _"_ _Talk to me, Christine. What happened?" Mike asked. He was quite upset with what he heard but Christine was obviously upset._

 _"_ _She pulled another one of her practical jokes. It wasn't anything very mean or destructive but it was just too much. I went overboard. I'm turning into my father." Christine sobbed as she talked. It had been one of her worst fears. As angry and upset as Mike had been; he felt the need to comfort his wife._

 _"_ _No, your father would have never felt like this." Mike stated as he pulled Christine close._

 _"_ _True. My grandparents on both sides were abused by their parents, they abused my parents and my parents abused me. I have wanted to break that cycle but it turns out I'm no different. You heard what Hannah said. I've spent my entire life wondering if anyone loved me and now I've done the same thing to Hannah." Christine told him as she laid her head on his chest._

 _"_ _I love you and the kids love you. My parents love you. I can't speak for your parents but you are loved. Never doubt that. Why don't you…I'll figure something out with the kids. Why don't you go in and take a bubble bath? That always makes you feel better. I can run it? Get you a glass of wine and light some candles. Chocolate? I got some from France when we were in port. Its in my bag." Mike suggested._

 _"_ _That sounds really nice but Hannah? And I should fix dinner. I wanted to make you something nice." Christine worried._

 _"_ _Tomorrow, you can do that. I'll talk to Hannah and order pizza." Mike told her and they both stood up. Mike gave Christine a soft kiss and then kissed the tears off her cheeks. They walked to their bedroom and Mike changed out of his uniform and then ran Christine the bath in the master bathroom. Candles were lit and Christine finally settled into the bathtub with a book. Mike walked into the living room where the kids were all watching a movie. Quinn and Lucas ran to him for hugs. Hannah was sitting on the couch and still looked upset. Mike decided to recruit her to help with his project for Christine._

 _"_ _Hannah, can you help me with something?" Mike asked after he had properly hugged and kissed his other two children._

 _"_ _Yeah." Hannah told him as she stood up and followed him into the kitchen. He had gotten the chocolate out of his bag. He put pieces back for the kids and himself and then fixed Christine a tray of fruit, cheese and the chocolate and poured her a glass of wine. Hannah helped him set everything up but Mike knew her nerves were frayed._

 _"_ _Hannah, I know you're upset right now at you mom. Just know, she does love you. She always has." Mike tried assuring her._

 _"_ _I made her really upset. I wish I wasn't so smart. I just want Mommy to be like she is with Quinn and Lucas with me." Hannah told him quietly. Mike picked her up and sat her on the counter so she was closer to his eye level._

 _"_ _Sweetie, I need you to understand something; your mommy had a really hard childhood. Her mommy and especially her daddy did things to her that a parent shouldn't do and she is scared that she will do the same things to you kids. She tries so hard to be a good mom. I know she really hurt your feelings too and she shouldn't have slapped you. That was wrong and she is sorry. But please, forgive her? She really loves you." Mike asked the little girl who was nodding._

 _"_ _I will but I know what an abortion is. Its when they hurt a baby before its born and it dies. I saw it on the news. That's what Mommy wishes happened to me?" Hannah asked._

 _"_ _Your mommy doesn't really wish that. She doesn't. Just try and forget that, okay?" Mike suggested and Hannah nodded._

 _"_ _I made her something for Mother's Day at school. Can I just give it to her now?" Hannah asked._

 _"_ _Yep. She'd like that." Mike told her as he lifted her off the counter. She ran into her room and came out carrying a ceramic dish. It apparently was some sort of jewelry holder with a thing to put rings on. Mike sat it on the tray and nodded at Hannah. "I'll give it to her. I know she'll love it. Go back in and watch your movie. I'm going to take this stuff to Mommy." Mike told the little girl who immediately complied. Mike ordered the pizzas and then carried the tray into the master bath where Christine was relaxing in the bathtub. Mike pulled the chair close enough and put the tray on it. Christine smiled at the tray and picked up the gift from Hannah._

 _"_ _This is adorable." Christine said._

 _"_ _Yeah, Hannah wanted you to have it. It's your Mother's Day present. She made it at school. I think it's a sort of a peace offering. So, I have thirty minutes before the pizzas get here." Mike added as he folded his pant legs up and sat down behind Christine on the ledge. He began giving her a gentle massage._

 _"_ _Oh, that feels good. So good." Christine moaned._

 _"_ _You're tense." Mike stated as he rubbed Christine's back. She had sat the ceramic dish back on the tray and was gripping the bathtub._

 _"_ _It's been a long deployment. I've missed you." Christine told him._

 _"_ _I know and I've missed you too. I have plans for tonight after the kids go to bed. It did involve that chocolate but we can improvise." Mike said with a laugh._

 _"_ _That chocolate looks good. It won't last. Did the kids get any?" Christine asked._

 _"_ _I put some back for them for after dinner. We'll just have to watch what Quinn eats so she can have a piece too." Mike told her, mentioning the recent diagnosis of diabetes for their oldest daughter._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll make a salad to go with the pizza. It'll counterbalance the carbs and she can have a small piece. That disease had been a real learning curve for Quinn. Poor girl." Christine told him. Mike would have to learn about her blood sugars and her insulin. He had been deployed when she was diagnosed. He had done some research after Christine emailed him with the news but it was still new._

 _"_ _I didn't even think about the carbs. Crap." Mike said._

 _"_ _It's okay. You'll learn." Christine told him._

 _"_ _You relax, I'll go make the salad." Mike told her as he stood up and dried his feet and legs off._

 _"_ _Mike, thank you. I love you and I do love Hannah. Quinn and Lucas too." Christine told him._

 _"_ _I know that you do. I love you too." Mike said as he left the room._

 _Mike fixed the salad and had everything on the table when Christine came out. She gave Mike a brief tutorial on Quinn's new meds and how to check her blood sugars. Hannah was fascinated by all of Quinn's medical needs and watched everything carefully. She hadn't said anything else to Christine and Mike could tell that Christine was scared that she had really damaged her relationship with their youngest daughter. That night, Mike had looked into Hannah and Quinn's bedroom and smiled when he seen Christine giving Hannah a big hug. He wasn't sure what they had talked about, he was just glad that they were working it out._

 _Normally, he would have been incredibly angry at Christine for saying what she did to one of their children and especially for slapping Hannah, but he also knew that Christine was beating herself up enough about it. She had been going through some private counseling in addition to the marriage counseling they had been in for awhile. It was intense for her. She was not overly affectionate with any of the kids and especially not Hannah but she was trying really hard to be a better mother. She had told Mike that she felt that was more important than being a better wife, and he honestly agreed. Since her father's death, she had been confronting a lot of her demons and had started to become a new and different person. Mike had fallen a little more in love with her that night, watching her with Hannah._

Mike woke up the next morning. Both girls had slept through the night thankfully and were still sound asleep. Mike carried Kami in and laid her next to Hannah. He smiled when they immediately wrapped their arms around each other. He had a feeling that they would have a special and unique bond. He left a note on the nightstand so Hannah would know where he went.

Bacon was preparing pancakes, sausage and fruit for both girls and Mike. While it was being prepared he stopped by the wardroom. There were several shopping bags and boxes sitting on the table. It was unusual but then Kara walked in to get her own coffee and laughed at Mike's expression.

"I was dreading trying to keep a three-year-old occupied on a DDG for a couple days. I know Kami can create havoc if she has a mind to. We had to stop to get fuel and Wolf and I went and did some shopping…so to speak. Anyway, this stuff is just for Hannah and Kami. We also got some stuff for the women and children. Will make the next few days a bit more bearable. The President ordered this." Kara filled him in.

"But its so much. I'm sure those women and kids could use some of this stuff." Mike argued. He was overwhelmed.

"Sir, just accept it. The President was insistent. She felt horribly about Kami being kidnapped and about what happened to Andrea and Hannah. She had spoke with the shopkeepers and arranged payment, I just did the shopping." Kara told him.

"Alright, thanks. Can one of the midshipmen help get this to the stateroom? I need to carry breakfast too. The girls were still sleeping. No nightmares all night. Course, Kami slept on top of me all night." Mike commented.

"Sure." Kara agreed and Bacon walked in with the food and juice. Within a few minutes, Mike and three midshipmen were carrying the food, bags and boxes to his stateroom. His girls were awake and Hannah was braiding Kami's long red hair in braided pigtails. They were both excited to look in the bags and boxes but Mike made them eat first. Both girls practically wolfed their food down in anticipation.

They spent the morning unpacking everything. Clothes and shoes for Hannah, games, movies and books to keep Kami occupied; along with several of the sundresses and leggings that Andrea preferred their girls wearing to get her by until she got home. The girls were happy and Kami immediately went in and changed into one of her new dresses, a pair of leggings and a jean jacket so she and Mike could go on a tour of the Nathan James. Kara had even gotten her little pink converses that Kami loved. Hannah was happy with everything but Mike could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong? Did you not like everything? I know its probably hard to have someone else pick out all your clothes and shoes. I'm sure Andrea can take you shopping when we get home." Mike asked as he tied Kami's shoes.

"No, I love the stuff. It's just so much. I don't deserve all this." Hannah commented.

"Sweetie, you do deserve it." Mike argued.

"But I…killed people?" Hannah said quietly.

"No, El Norte killed people. His commandos killed. You have spent the last forty-eight hours saving lives and even before; you were saving lives. Now, I am going to take Kami on a tour. You can come with us if you'd like?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be alone. I did like having my little cuddle bug in bed with me this morning." Hannah said as she leaned over and tickled Kami's tummy which immediately resulted in a cute giggle and Hannah smiling. It made Mike feel a lot better that at least Kami could make Hannah happier.

 **I know the memory about Christine is going to seem odd but again, I plan on incorporating it! Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 9

Despite all the toys and games, keeping Kami occupied was a lot harder than Mike realized. He honestly didn't know how Andrea kept the triplets occupied every day. It gave him a whole new respect for his wife. He realized how easy he had it. The house was reasonably clean, dinner almost on the table and the kids were happy when he got home from work. Andrea frequently shooed him out the backdoor with a beer in one hand and a cigar in the other to relax on the back deck while she occupied the kids.

Hannah had visited at length with the women and children. She seemed to draw an odd strength from them. They, like her, didn't understand where they were going to go with their lives or how they were even deserving of being saved, let alone taken care of. Mike wasn't thrilled with the amount of time that Hannah spent with them because he felt she was reliving the same nightmares but allowed it. Once she got back to Florida, she would lose touch with most of them.

They were three days from Florida and Mike was beyond ready to be home. He had objected to the three months of vacation but Tom was insistent. He had taken time off after Andrea had the triplets and more when she had the twins. Tom's theory was that it was going to be a battle to get Hannah assimilated and with Andrea's injuries, she would need Mike home too. Mike finally got Kami settled for a nap and decided to call Andrea to update her.

" _Hey, babe. How's it going?" Andrea asked._

" _It's going. Kami is harder than I realized to keep up with and Hannah just wants to spend time with those women and kids. How do you keep up with the triplets and twins at the same time?" Mike asked._

" _The triplets occupy each other, mostly. And Eli and Elli are just shy of nine months old. As long as they are fed and diapered; they are happy. I do think they are missing their daddy and Kami though. I am too." Andrea admitted._

" _I will be home in three days. Kara is pushing as hard as she can. The evacuees are not handling being contained well." Mike assured her._

" _I know. I just really miss you. So, how are you going to handle the visit to the grave now?" Andrea asked._

" _I miss you too. I honestly don't know. I promised to take Hannah but that was before Kami. I don't feel comfortable taking Kami. I may see if Tom or Kara will ride with me and stay in the truck with Kami while I go to the grave with Hannah." Mike stated._

" _You don't have a car seat, Mike. Why don't I just meet at the dock, get Kami and go home? You and Hannah can go. She needs the privacy but she shouldn't be alone either." Andrea suggested._

" _I hate to put one more thing on you." Mike argued._

" _I'll be fine. This is our best option. What's bothering you?" Andrea asked. Mike had no idea how she knew._

" _How'd you know something was bothering me?" Mike asked._

" _Michael, I have known you for over ten years, been married to you for four years and had five children with you. I know when something is on your mind." Andrea stated._

" _It's just…Hannah is really struggling. The President procured a bunch of clothes and books for her. Had Kara get them. She doesn't think she is deserving because of the things she's been forced to do. Plus, she doesn't think her mother would be proud of what she has become. Christine had some high expectations for Hannah but she did love her. Hannah is doubting that." Mike told her._

" _Christine was a good mom but she was not a natural at it. Some women are born mothers and some have to figure it out. I think her childhood affected the type of mom she was. She desperately wanted to be a super mom but she definitely struggled, especially with Hannah. Their personalities clashed. I remember my mom telling me a parent has the hardest time with the child that is the most like them." Andrea stated._

" _Yeah, that's true. Hannah's personality is a lot like Christine's. I just have to convince Hannah that Christine loved her and would be proud of her. It doesn't help that Christine died trying to save Quinn and Hannah. I've told her that any mother would do what Christine did. She isn't convinced." Mike said._

 _"It's true. Any mother would. That may not be something Hannah will fully understand until she has a child of her own. I'm sure Christine never hesitated." Andrea agreed._

 _"I'm sure. One thing I know for absolute sure, Christine loved her children. She didn't always do good at showing it but I knew it. She was terrified of becoming like her parents. I only know of one instance where she slapped Hannah and Christine felt terribly about it. I had the chance at the desk job in Miami but refused it so I could climb ranks, which led me to the Arctic. Christine wanted me home more, I thought at the time it was because she was overwhelmed but I sometimes wonder if she didn't trust herself with them." Mike told her._

 _"Maybe. Just let Hannah process. Don't get in a hurry. You've had ten years to grieve and move on. Hannah's been busy surviving. Now she has to grieve. Grieving for your mother is not easy, especially if that mother died so that you could live. She will always wonder if she is worthy of that." Andrea agreed._

 _"And the added of Quinn dying. She and Hannah were really close. I don't know a lot of details but I do know, Hannah was holding Quinn's hand when she died. Part of me is glad, that Hannah could comfort Quinn in some way but the other part hates that she witnessed that. And of course, I hate it for Quinn. My baby was in terrible pain even before El Norte and his commandos got ahold of them. I will never get past that…" Mike stopped talking, too choked up._

 _"Mike, Hannah is going to have to have some counseling and I think you would benefit from going with. Losing a child is horrific. You don't get past it. I know Lucas bothers you but the circumstances of Quinn's death really bothers you and I think its something you and Hannah have to deal with together." Andrea told him._

 _"Maybe, but Hannah needs me to be strong for her. Seeing me fall apart because of Quinn…I can't do that to her." Mike argued._

 _"No, Mike, she needs to know that it's okay to grieve." Andrea argued back._

 _"Maybe. I think Kami is waking up. I can't wait to see you." Mike told her._

 _"Just be prepared. I'm all bruised. Give them a kiss for me?" Andrea asked._

 _"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Mike said._

 _"I love you too. Remember, Mike, just grieve. Let me know when you'll be in and I'll meet you." Andrea told him._

 _"Yes, ma'am. Talk to you later." Mike told her as he hung up._

Kami had settled down slightly but Mike needed to get his mind off Christine and especially Quinn. He picked the little girl up and laid back down on the couch with her sleeping on his chest. Kami had cuddled up closely and wrapped her little arms around him. As badly as he wanted to not think of Quinn, Kami doing that reminded him of her. It hurt.

 _Twelve-year-old Quinn had just come home from the hospital after her thyroid surgery. She was miserable. Mike and Christine were both well versed in dealing with their daughter's various illnesses. She had seizures, was diabetic, was now lacking part of her thyroid, asthmatic, and had issues with her vision._

 _All Quinn wanted was for one of her parents to cuddle with her. Christine was not necessarily the parent that cuddled so Mike laid down on the couch with her and Quinn finally settled on his chest. Christine was in the kitchen working on Quinn's favorite chicken noodle soup and Hannah and Lucas were in the backyard playing._

 _Christine came in with a small bowl of the soup broth, presumably for Mike to taste test. He straightened up while Christine put a blanket over their sleeping daughter. She may not be overly affectionate but she did have odd ways of showing her love to them. The kid's favorite foods when they were sick or on their birthdays, a nice meal for Mike before he deployed and again when he came home, she kept the house clean and organized._

" _Care to try this? I think it needs salt but Quinn hates salt." Christine asked while she fed Mike a spoonful._

" _I agree. It needs salt. Any word from the doctor?" Mike asked. They were waiting on the results of Quinn's biopsy._

" _No. I'm hoping it will be soon. Poor girl." Christine said as she sat the bowl down and knelt next to couch. She was running her hand through Quinn's hair._

" _I hate seeing this with her. She tries so hard to be upbeat but she's hurting." Mike stated._

" _She is but she's a tough girl. She loves having you home though. I'm not so good at this stuff." Christine admitted as she indicated Mike holding Quinn close._

" _You have your moments. You do hug the kids frequently and give them kisses." Mike argued._

" _Maybe but I always wanted to be the type of mom that their kids knew without a doubt; would hug, love on them. I don't always do that." Christine stated._

" _Come here. I have room. I know the soup is simmering and I can see Hannah and Lucas from here. Lay down. Quinn will love it." Mike told her as he scooted further back on the couch and lifted the blanket. Christine hesitated for a second and then got in next to Mike. It was cramped and Christine and Quinn were practically laying on top of him. Christine had wrapped her arm around Quinn and had sweetly kissed her cheek._

Mike smiled at the memory. Quinn's biopsy revealed precancerous cells, but she did recover well. Christine had told both their marriage counselor and her counselor that she desperately wanted to be more affectionate with her children. It was something that she had been working on before Mike left for the Arctic. All Mike could do was encourage it. The kids loved how their mom was changing and she was developing closer relationships with all three of them. Hannah came in from visiting with the evacuees and smiled at Mike.

"I always loved when you did that with us kids. I always felt safe." Hannah told him.

"Come here. I got room." Mike told her and held a free arm out. Hannah hesitated for about half a second and climbed in next to Mike. It was probably not appropriate but he didn't care. He just wanted Hannah to feel safe.

"Mom did this sometimes when you were gone. At least once a week, we would all have a movie night in your room and have a big slumber party. It was great." Hannah told him. Mike knew that Christine frequently had the kids sleep with her in their bed while he was deployed. He had never minded and it was obviously a happy memory for Hannah.

"She talked about it a lot too. She loved it." Mike told her.

"She really tried hard. Her dad must have really been a piece of work. I remember she told me once that she loved us kids and she loved being a mom but she wondered if she should have ever had kids." Hannah said quietly.

"She did wonder that a lot but she loved you kids a lot. Her dad did a lot of damage to her. Her biggest fear was that she would repeat the cycle." Mike admitted.

"She broke the cycle. She was so careful with disciplining us. Probably let us get away with too much." Hannah said with a smile, obviously remembering something.

"She was scared of going too far. Hannah, I know you wonder about your mom. If she loved you? If she would be proud? I think she would be over the moon proud of you. She only wanted you to be happy and she was terrified that your intelligence would make you do things you didn't want. She was partially right on that but now, you choose. If you never do anything, the rest of your life, she will be proud of you because you will have chosen your fate. Not some tutor or school. You. That is what your mom wanted for you. She didn't want your future dictated. Quinn and Lucas, if they had lived, would have had a choice where their life went but you didn't. She hated that. She was terrified you would resent she and I for pushing it." Mike told her.

"I…just want to take a break for a while. So many people have always wondered what I will accomplish. I just don't want to be expected to accomplish anything for a while." Hannah said quietly.

"Then that's what you'll do. You can relax. Swim, play with the babies or not. No one expects anything more from you." Mike reassured her.

"That sounds so nice." Hannah admitted.

"And at the end of the three months, if you aren't ready for anything, then no questions asked." Mike assured her.

"I'm sure I'll be bored by then. I love you, Daddy." Hannah told him, and Mike leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." Mike told her and Hannah relaxed into his shoulder. Kami would be waking up soon but Mike would hopefully be able to convince her to stay on the couch so that Hannah could get her sleep out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 10

They got to Mayport a full day earlier than they thought. Fortunately, it meant that the media was not present when Hannah disembarked. And as promised, Andrea was waiting on them to get Kami. Mike was immediately shocked by the various bruises. It made him want to go back to Colombia and kill El Norte all over again. President Graham as also there and she mentioned the job offer for Hannah and that the job could start earlier if Hannah wanted to. Hannah was nervous, and Mike took over and pulled President Graham into a private conversation.

"I appreciate your offer and I know Hannah does as well, but she needs some recovery time. I am afraid if she tries to go to work and have all those pressures; she will crack up. I hope her going back to work before the three months wasn't a condition of her pardon?" Mike asked.

"No. You're right. I wasn't thinking. Do you think she'll be ready in three months?" President Graham asked.

"I think so. I told her if she wasn't, we'd deal with it, but she thinks she'll be bored by then. Her entire life, she has been under a lot of pressure to succeed. I want to take that pressure away for at least awhile." Mike told her.

"That makes sense. You are her advocate and she has to figure out what she wants out of life. I have carefully manipulated the press releases, so she is viewed as a hero. The story behind it is basically a happy story. War Hero father and equally heroic daughter reunited after ten years. Genius helping her home country. The media and the American people are enthralled but I have made it known she is to be left alone, along the rest of your family. Hopefully, the media will comply." President Graham agreed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I do need to get my daughters home. My wife is taking Kami, but I need to make a stop with Hannah first." Mike filled her in.

"I figured she would want to go straight home?" President Graham asked.

"She…needs to visit her mother and sister's grave. I had them moved from St. Louis to here, had a permanent marker with my son's name on it. She wants to go there. It'll be hard." Mike admitted.

"You and Hannah are in my prayers. I don't know how else to help you, other than that." President Graham told him.

"I appreciate that, Ma'am, very much." Mike told her as she shook his hand.

"It's the least I can do. Let me know if you all need anything. Enjoy your vacation and relax." President Graham assured him before walking away. She had slipped a business card with her private cellphone number written on the back into his hand. Mike pocketed the card and walked to his wife and daughters; not really prepared for what he had to do next.

"Kami, you're gonna ride home with Mommy. Hannah and I will be home later this afternoon." Mike told the little girl before he gave her and Andrea a kiss. The little girl walked to Hannah and pulled at her hand. Hannah bent down, and Kami whispered something in her ear. Neither Mike or Andrea heard it, but Hannah gave Kami a hug and kiss.

"Take your time. We'll be alright." Andrea told him before giving him another kiss. "Don't be afraid to let her see you cry. She needs to know that its safe to feel emotions."

"Yes, ma'am. Text when you get home?" Mike asked.

"I will. I love you." Andrea assured him.

"I love you too." Mike told her before they went their separate ways.

The drive to the cemetery was a quiet one. Mike always stopped before he went and bought a bouquet of pink roses for Quinn, yellow roses for Christine and tiger lilies for Lily. Andrea only visited her daughter's and Bill's "grave" a couple times a year but Mike was determined to keep it looking nice. Tom had also had a stone set for Darien and his father at the same cemetery. Aside from Christine and Quinn's ashes, there was no physical ties to the cemetery, but the symbolism was important for all of them. Mike picked up the flowers and a small statue for Lucas. He got back in the truck and drove to the cemetery; Hannah hadn't gone in with him to the florist shop and was examining the flowers.

"Do you always do this?" She asked.

"Yeah. I go at least once a week and always pick up flowers for my girls. The lilies are for Lily. Her grave marker is next to your mom's side, with her dad sharing the same marker. Andrea doesn't come her as often, but I like to keep it up." Mike told her.

"That's nice." Hannah said quietly.

"Does that bother you?" Mike asked.

"No, its alright. Mom would want it that way." Hannah told him. The rest of the drive was quiet. The cemetery was peaceful, and the grave markers were under a weeping willow. When Mike and Andrea picked the spot, it seemed very fitting. Mike guided Hannah towards the gravesite, not sure rather to give her privacy or stayed glued to her side. Hannah had ahold of the flowers and statue and handed him the bouquet of lilies. It indicated that she wanted a little privacy; so, Mike walked to the headstone for Bill and Lily and laid the lilies on the top and swept some grass off the stone. Hannah had knelt down next to Christine's side of the stone and seemed to be in a trance. It made Mike remember when Christine had had Hannah.

" _She's perfect." Mike told Christine as he handed her their freshly diapered infant._

" _She is adorable. I talked to my mom and dad. He's mad because she isn't a boy. Does that bother you? That she's a girl." Christine asked._

" _No. She's healthy. That's what is important. I don't care what your dad says, and you shouldn't either." Mike said as he sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. She was nursing Hannah who was watching her mother closely._

" _I know, its just hard. He told me that you would end up leaving if we kept having girls." Christine told him as she stroked Hannah's cheek._

" _I shot a pink. It's the father that decides the gender and I am quite happy with my girls." Mike reassured her._

" _I know. You have to admit though; a boy would be nice." Christine asked._

" _Sure, but in the meantime; I have a beautiful wife and two sweet baby girls. I'll take what I have and be happy with it. I love you." Mike told her as he leaned in and kissed Christine._

Mike snapped back into reality when he heard Hannah sobbing uncontrollably. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. Listening to her sob was causing him to tear up and he had no idea what to say or do. The sobs were gut wrenching and he was worried sick about Hannah.

"I am so sorry, Mommy. I deserve to be here, not you and Quinn." Hannah said, apparently not even realizing Mike was sitting next to her.

"Hannah, your mom would not want you thinking like that. She would tell you to buck up and accept it. It hurts badly. I would give anything to give your mom, sister or brother one more hug. To tell them that I love them one more time. I can't do that. I wish I could." Mike didn't know what else to say _and_ Hannah had turned to where she was crying into his chest. He had wrapped the arms around her and just held her for the longest time. Finally, she pulled away and carefully arranged the flowers and statue.

"I'm ready to go home." Hannah told him simply and Mike guided her to her feet.

"We can come back." Mike assured her as they walked to the truck.

"Maybe I'll be stronger next time." Hannah said as she got in.

"You don't have to be. God knows I've cried many tears over that grave. What counts is, you didn't stay there. You cried, and you got up. You can go back when you need but until then; it's one day at a time, hour by hour and minute by minute. That's how I got through the last ten years. I focused on the minute I was in, not looking back and not really looking forward." Mike encouraged Hannah. He needed her to know, it was okay to not be okay.

"That makes sense." Hannah said quietly. Mike's phone beeped with the text from Andrea, letting him know she was home. He texted back that they were headed home and then left the cemetery grounds. As he was driving, Hannah fixated on the passing landscape. "You know what I would really like to do? I used to love to draw and paint. I think I want to paint pictures."

"We will get you the supplies. There is also a place close to the house that you can do pottery. It's about three blocks away." Mike told her, and Hannah smiled at him. Mike happened to see a craft store and pulled in. He figured Hannah would stay in the truck, but she got out.

Fifteen minutes later, they had an easel that could either be used in a standing or sitting position, canvases, paints, brushes, drawing pads and a slew of other supplies. Hannah seemed genuinely excited about the prospect and Mike was thrilled that she was expressing an interest in something. He had been concerned that she would withdraw into herself. The art might help with that. The drive home was quiet and as soon as Mike pulled into the house, Hannah let out a sigh of relief. They carried her art supplies and the bags of clothing into the front hall; and Mike had her sit them down so she could meet the other kids. They rounded the corner into the open concept living room and Kendall ran to Mike.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled as Mike picked her up. She focused on Hannah and whispered in Mike's ear. "Daddy, who's that girl? She looks scared."

"Kendall, Tommy? This is your big sister, Hannah. She's going to be with us for a long time." Mike told the two kids. Tommy was hugging his leg and he was holding Kendall. Andrea and Debbie had a counter full of foods for Hannah and there was a 'Welcome Home, Hannah" sign hung up. Kami was sitting on the counter, eating a strawberry. She didn't want to stray far from her mom and Frankie was playing in the living room.

"Hi, guys." Hannah told them. She seemed more nervous than the kids. Mike sit Kendall down and both she and Tommy ran in to play with Frankie, eyeing Hannah suspiciously.

"Give them time, sweetie. They'll get used to you. This is Debbie, she's Kara's mom." Mike introduced Hannah to Deb who shook her hand.

"We thought you at least needed a bit of a nice homecoming, hence the food." Debbie explained to Hannah as Kami snuck another strawberry.

"Thank you, it all looks delicious." Hannah said as she picked up a carrot stick from one of the trays and Kami offered her the strawberry she had already taken a bite from. "No thanks, Kami."

"Where are the babies?" Mike asked.

"Upstairs. They are conveniently taking their naps at the same time." Andrea told him as she gave him a kiss.

"So, this is a lot of food for just us?" Hannah asked.

"I invited a few people over. Tom and Sasha, Kara and Danny, Wolf, Jeter, Debbie, of course. Nothing major. I think the kids are wanting to swim." Andrea told her. Hannah looked slightly stricken.

"Okay. I want to swim but I don't have a suit and my back is kind of a mess." Hannah told her.

"It's okay. I got you one and you can wear one of your dad's shirts over it. Kami, do we want to take Hannah upstairs so she can see her room that you decorated for her?" Andrea asked.

"YEAH!" Kami yelled, and Mike picked her up off the counter. Debbie stayed downstairs with the kids and Hannah and Andrea gathered the bags from in the front room and they all walked up the steps. They would give Hannah a full tour later but for now; her bedroom and bath would suffice.

"You have your own bathroom and a fairly good-sized closet. The clothes that are in there have already been washed. I will wash these others. If you don't like any of this, please let me know and we'll do something different." Andrea told Hannah as they walked up the steps. Mike was following them and could see Andrea was struggling.

"I'm sure it's perfect. Thank you." Hannah said.

"I'm sure its disconcerting to not even pick out your own clothes or bedspread?" Andrea asked.

"No. I honestly don't want to make any real decisions beyond what I'm going to eat for breakfast or what painting I'm going to paint. It's nice to know, I can just relax and be comfortable." Hannah assured her.

"We'll get your painting stuff set up in a bit." Mike told her as they turned the corner.

"I'd like that." Hannah agreed.

"Our bedroom is on the far end of the hall. I wanted to give you some space of your own. Here we are." Andrea told Hannah as she opened the bedroom door. Mike smiled when he saw the room. It had been painted a light beige already and the white wood furniture was the same. It was a room they had never gotten around to decorating due to having five kids in less than three years. There is been cheap blinds on the windows and a basic blanket on the queen-sized bed before.

Now, Andrea had put a mauve colored bedspread on the bed, with a coordinating floral throw blanket. The cheap blinds had been replaced with Roman Shades that also coordinated and there were throw pillows on the window seat that went with it. She had pictures with flowers on the wall and there were several pictures of Mike's 'first family' along with pictures of the younger kids placed on the dresser and the bookshelves. It was a very grown up, feminine room. The attached bathroom had a new rug on the floor, new towels and wash rags and a coordinating shower curtain. The walk-in closet was filled with clothes. It was incredible. Hannah was looking over everything and Mike hugged Andrea and gave her a kiss.

"It's perfect. I love everything. Thank you so much." Hannah told Andrea and gave her a hug. One of the twins started crying, and Mike decided to give the two women a moment. He walked into the nursery where Elli was sitting up in her crib. As soon as she saw him, she stopped crying and smiled at him. Mike picked her up and took her to the changing table to change her diaper. Eli was still sound asleep and so Mike quickly changed the diaper and changed Elli into a new onesie.

"So, baby girl, Daddy has someone new for you to meet. Your big sister, Hannah. I think you and Eli will especially love her." Mike told the baby girl who just smiled at him. He picked her back up and carried her back to Hannah's bedroom. Elli was babbling at him and had given him several sloppy kisses. He hoped that she would be more welcoming to Hannah then Kendall and Tommy had been. Kami was sitting on the bed, inspecting Hannah's art supplies while Andrea and Hannah were going through the closet to see what else was needed. As soon as Elli seen Hannah, she was reaching for her. Elli had no issues with new people and Mike immediately passed her to Hannah just in time for Elli to land a big sloppy kiss on Hannah's chin. Both Andrea and Mike started laughing and Hannah returned the kiss.

"This is Elli, obviously, considering the pink onesie. Eli still sleeping, Mike?" Andrea asked as she made the introduction.

"Yeah, he's out. Hannah, I'll grab you a t-shirt, so you can at least get in the pool. Will your feet be okay?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not. It will still be nice to go outside. I didn't get to do that much." Hannah admitted.

"Well, we have a screened in porch you can relax in too. Your dad and I will give you some privacy. Here's the swimsuit. I got one with swim shorts too. Let me grab you a t-shirt." Andrea said as she walked out of the room.

"You okay?" Mike asked as he picked Kami up.

"Yeah. It's overwhelming what all that she's done. I really appreciate it. It's going to a learning curve, knowing I have freedom." Hannah told him as she cuddled Elli close.

"You tell us though if you aren't comfortable with something or want to do something different?" Mike requested.

"Yeah, I will. It is just overwhelming right now but in a good way." Hannah told him as Andrea walked back in.

"I hope I didn't overstep with all this?" Andrea asked.

"No, not at all. I love it all." Hannah assured her.

"Good, you tell me if you need something? Dad and I will take Kami and Elli downstairs. Everyone will be here about four. That will give you plenty of time to relax. Take a nap if you'd like." Andrea told Hannah who handed her Elli.

"Thank you so much, for all of this. I really do love it. I especially love all the pictures" Hannah told Andrea as she picked up a framed snapshot of Quinn, Hannah and Lucas.

"Great. I wasn't sure about that. I raided some of your dad's pictures and made copies. Come on, Mike." Andrea told Mike as she made for the door. Mike leaned down and gave Hannah a kiss on the top of her head and left her alone.

Andrea handed him Elli and Kami walked down the stairs on her own. Andrea had trouble carrying the babies down the steps with her broken ribs. Debbie and Frankie left to spend some time with Kara and Danny before the barbeque that evening. Mike marinated the meat and made Andrea settle on the couch. He could tell she was hurting. She was cuddling with Kami and Elli and Mike spent the afternoon playing with Kendall and Tommy. He had gone upstairs to change his own clothes and checked on both Eli and Hannah. Both were sound asleep, and Mike left them alone. He washed Hannah's new clothing, cleaned the house for Andrea so she could rest and kept an ear out for Eli.

At three thirty, Hannah came down the steps wearing her swimsuit and carrying Eli, who had apparently woken up. She was freshly showered, and Eli seemed to like his big sister. Hannah settled on the couch with Andrea and cuddled the babies and Kami. Mike loved how attached she was becoming to the twins and hoped that Kendall and Tommy become more comfortable with her.

Guests started arriving at ten til four and while Hannah was struggling, she put her best foot forward and socialized with everyone. The President and her husband and daughter also came, and Hannah talked at length with the Graham's daughter, Elizabeth who was about the same age.

There were even more gifts for Hannah, including several books, board games and puzzles. On the James, she had played several games of Monopoly and a couple card games with Wolf and Miller. Mike had a feeling that there would be more game nights in the future.

Mike and Tom manned the barbeque grill and Andrea handled the kitchen aspect. Hannah did her best to visit with everyone. She did not handle physical contact well. Mike could hug her, and the kids were fine, but she struggled with others touching her. She would be spending a lot of time in counseling and Mike knew he would be joining her for some of it too.

Hannah visited with everyone but seemed to do better with the small children. Mike had also noticed that he had to be in line of vision or she panicked. The crowd caused a lot of anxiety and eventually Hannah retreated to the corner of the screened in porch, talking to Wolf. They had struck up a bit of a friendship and Mike was honestly thrilled. He liked and trusted Wolf. She had been given several phone numbers and Mike would be going the next day to get her a cellphone. She also knew how to drive but obviously needed a license and a car. Mike would love to just keep her at home, but he also knew, Hannah would need some independence.

Everyone left about nine and Hannah visibly relaxed. She helped Andrea give all five kids their baths. Tommy and Kendall were still unsure of her, but Kami insisted that Hannah tuck her in. Hannah also helped Andrea clean up the kitchen finally about eleven, they all headed upstairs. Andrea gave Hannah a hug at the top of the stairs and headed to her and Mike's room.

"If you need anything, wake us up." Mike told Hannah as he hugged her.

"I will. Thank you for all this, Daddy. I really do love it all." Hannah told him.

"I'm glad and this was all Andrea. Just relax. That's all you have to do now. Pancakes tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"YES! I really want to go for a run in the morning too." Hannah told him.

"Okay. We can do that. Get some rest." Mike told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"You too. I love you." Hannah told him.

"I love you too. Don't hesitate to wake us up." Mike told her as they parted ways. He checked on his younger kids and then went back downstairs to lock up. By the time he came back upstairs, Hannah's bedroom door was open, and he looked inside. She was sound asleep. Mike was satisfied that she was comfortable enough, so he headed for his own room, praying Hannah would get plenty of rest.

 **I know it seems like I am speeding this up, but she couldn't stay on the James forever! Hope you all enjoyed. This is a story about healing and so this isn't the end.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 11

When Hannah finally woke up the next morning, it was after nine. She generally always got up early, but she had slept extremely well. She felt good. She could hear her family's voices downstairs and knew her dad was probably holding breakfast for her. After a fast shower, she walked down the steps. It smelled like pancakes and sausage and the kids were sitting at the kitchen nook table eating their breakfast.

"Morning. I didn't mean to sleep so late." Hannah told Mike and Andrea when she walked into the kitchen.

"Its okay. I didn't want to wake you up. Kami wanted to crawl in bed with you, but we wouldn't let her." Mike told her as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"It would have been okay." Hannah remarked as she watched Andrea feeding Elli and Eli their pancakes. The babies were trying to feed themselves, but a bath would be in order for them.

"So, what are the plans for today? You mentioned a run, but it is getting later. I do have a home gym if you want to use the treadmill." Mike told her.

"I may do that. Swimming sounds good. Beyond that, I don't know." Willow told him.

"I can't wait until you start painting." Andrea remarked.

"Yeah. I will probably do that later." Hannah told her. Mike handed her a plate of pancakes, fruit and sausage and Hannah sat down next to Kami to eat. Kendall and Tommy still eyed her suspiciously, but Kami cuddled up to her.

After breakfast; Hannah helped Mike clean the kitchen while Andrea gave the kids quick baths to clean up the syrup. They finished putting her laundry away and discussed plans. Hannah didn't want to have any plans. She was winging it which seemed to appeal to Andrea. Mike was plan oriented, but he seemed to be enjoying the time with Hannah. Andrea was still healing from the beating she had taken and seemed to be needing more rest. Mike and Hannah decided to take the five younger kids to the park for the afternoon, so she could nap in peace.

Hannah handled the park very well, helping Mike with the twins who seemed to really like her. Kendall and Tommy were still uncertain of her, but Kami was constantly giving her hugs. Mike decided to take them all to a pizza place, remembering it was one of Hannah's favorite foods. However, within five minutes, Mike asked for it to go because Hannah was not handling the restaurant well. By the time he got her and the kids back into the SUV, she was practically in a fetal position. He felt horribly. As soon as he pulled in and shut the vehicle off, she grabbed his key and made a run for the house. Thankfully, Andrea was outside tending to her flowers in the front garden and helped Mike get the kids and pizzas inside.

"I thought she'd be okay. The pizza place was too much." Mike told Andrea as they took the triplet's shirts off and settled them in the kitchen nook with the pizza on paper plates. Hannah was upstairs.

"What set it off?" Andrea asked.

"Some guys walked in. They looked to be Latino. Large group of them, looked pretty tough. I don't think the Latino thing bothered her, it was the number of them and their appearance." Mike admitted.

"Alright. The twins are sleeping, and the kids are eating. I'll go talk to her." Andrea told him.

"I can…" Mike stammered.

"Mike, I know you're her father and that you love her, but you are also a man." Andrea pointed out.

"Glad you noticed." Mike didn't know what else to do other than to joke. His heart was too broken.

"I definitely noticed." Andrea told him as she gave him a kiss and then headed upstairs. Mike occupied himself with feeding the twins while the triplets ate their pizza, hoping that Andrea could help Hannah.

Andrea knocked on Hannah's door and stuck her head in. Hannah was sitting in front of a blank canvas on her easel, staring out the window. Andrea could see the tears still on Hannah's face and felt horribly. She didn't have the right words.

"I wanted to check on you. I know you aren't okay, so I won't even bother asking." Andrea said as she sat down on the end of the bed. Hannah turned in her chair to face her and nodded.

"The park wasn't bad but there were just too many people at the pizza place. I know that Dad is trying to assimilate me back into society, but I just am not ready for that many people." Hannah told her.

"It is going to take you some time. I think your dad realized that today. He just wants his little girl back." Andrea remarked.

"I get that. I want that too, but I am not that little girl anymore. A lot has happened since then." Hannah said as she stood up and then back down next to Andrea.

"The thing is; he isn't really the same person either. He's lost, and he's grieved for you. Maybe not quite like Quinn and Lucas but in some ways, he has to still grieve for you. The childhood you lost. The years he lost with you. It is going to take you both some time to get through this, but I have every faith that you will." Andrea told her confidently.

"How are you so sure?" Hannah asked.

"I just am. You will come out the other side of this because if you don't; El Norte will still have a hold on you and you don't want that, do you? And your dad will follow your lead, even when it hurts." Andrea told her.

"I can see what you're saying but I can't even be around a large group of people. The park was empty other than Dad and the kids and a woman with her baby. Hardly a threat." Hannah argued.

"What was it about the restaurant that bothered you?" Andrea asked.

"Dad had me sit down with the kids while he ordered the pizzas. He was maybe ten feet away, but I couldn't see him. Some guys walked in. I'm sure they were harmless, but they looked a bit like El Norte's commandos. They didn't do anything out of the ordinary. One of them even picked up Elli's toy, handed it back to her and tickled her chin. That is not something that his commandos would have done, El Norte, maybe. It just freaked me out." Hannah admitted.

"If you could have seen him; do you think you would have had the same reaction?" Andrea questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Hannah told her.

"Well, the next time you go out; your dad and I will team up, so you aren't alone." Andrea promised her.

"I should be stronger." Hannah insisted.

"No, if you automatically assimilated; there would be something wrong. It's okay to struggle. Putting your best foot forward is the name of the game now. I am working on finding a counselor for you. Everyday; we will try a different outing. Small stuff; going to a grocery store, out for coffee, to the pottery place. Things like that. Your dad is going to go and get you a phone and soon, a car. You'll have some freedom then. You've already made lots of friends, maybe you and Wolf can go for coffee sometime?" Andrea suggested. She knew it sounded like she was trying to set Hannah and Wolf up, but she also knew, Hannah liked Wolf and felt safe with him.

"I'd like that." Hannah agreed.

"Good. Now, I am personally starving, and that pizza looked good. Are you?" Andrea asked as she stood up and squeezed Hannah's shoulder.

"Yeah, I could eat. It used to be my favorite and I haven't had pizza in ten years." Hannah remarked as she also stood up.

"Well, then let's get to it. I know you're needing a few of more things. How do you feel about going to a store tomorrow?" Andrea asked.

"That would be good." Hannah told her as they left the room.

"Perfect. We can make a day of it. No boys or kids?" Andrea asked.

"I don't mind the kids. I wish I could get to know Kendall and Tommy a bit better. Tommy is warming up, but Kendall is a tough nut." Hannah remarked.

"She'll get used to you. Just give her time." Andrea assured her.

"She doesn't like me much. I think it's because she thinks I'm taking all of Dad's time." Hannah told her.

"She had some jealousy when the twins were born. She adjusted to them and she'll adjust to you. I will mention it to your dad so that he knows to spend some one on one time with her. And it wouldn't hurt for you to do the same. I know the babies are fun and Kami is all consuming. Maybe, we take Kendall with us tomorrow?" Andrea suggested as they walked down the stairs.

"That might be good. I will make a point to try and spend some time with her too, even at home." Hannah told her as they joined the rest of the family in the kitchen nook. Hannah leaned down and gave Mike a kiss on the forehead and a smile before she grabbed her own plate and a piece of the sausage pizza.

"Mike, Hannah is still needing a few things. I thought she and I would go tomorrow. Maybe take Kendall. Might get Hannah a cellphone at the same time." Andrea suggested. Kendall had a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure, alright, Eli, one more bite. Come on, son." Mike said as he fed Eli a spoonful of pureed sweet potatoes; something Eli was not a fan of. He promptly spit it back at Mike and then pointed to Hannah's pizza.

"Nope, sorry, baby boy. You're too young for pizza." Andrea told him, and he gave her his best pout. Hannah was tempted to give him a bite but knew better. The baby wasn't even nine months old.

"He really is not a fan of baby food. I gave him a bite of my scrambled eggs this morning and he seemed to like it." Mike admitted.

"Elli is a big fan of the baby food and Eli hates it. It's confusing." Andrea agreed as she gave Elli a spoonful of the same sweet potatoes. Elli had a look a sheer bliss on her face; like it was the best thing ever, while Eli was still mean facing Mike.

"They are too cute." Hannah said as she wiped Eli's face and picked him up out of his high chair.

"He has you all figured out." Mike said as he cleaned the sweet potato up.

"Don't worry, Eli, when it's time I will make sure you get all the good stuff. The chocolate ice cream, cake, pizza, soda, all of it. Mommy and Daddy don't have to know." Hannah told the baby boy who immediately gave her a messy kiss. Both Mike and Andrea exchanged a look. Elli, Eli and Kami was who kept Hannah going.

"Me too!" Tommy shouted excitedly. He hadn't learned a volume control yet.

"Inside voice, Tommy." Mike reminded him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Tommy apologized. Andrea had been working with them, teaching manners and respecting their elders. The triplets were very mature.

"Apology accepted. Just remember." Mike told him. Tommy nodded at him and went back to eating. Of the five kids, Tommy was a bit high strung and was extremely mischievous. Mike and Andrea had already had to take a bit of a firm hand with him. They didn't want a badly-behaved child. Hannah had had the same mischievous streak when she was younger.

"Hannah, can we please go to the Build-A-Bear tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, if its okay with your mom and dad?" Hannah told her. It was Kendall's favorite thing to do. She already had a bed full of stuffed animals.

"Please, Mommy? Daddy?" Kendall begged.

"Maybe." Andrea told her.

"I want to make a teddy bear for Hannah's bed. She don't have one. She needs something to hug when she's sad." Kendall told them. It was sweet of her.

"I'd like that." Hannah agreed.

"Maybe. The mall maybe a bit much." Andrea reminded her.

"Can I try?" Hannah asked.

"Sure." Andrea agreed. Even if they didn't go to the Build-a-Bear; it was worth a shot.

"If it's too much, I'll just go back to the truck." Hannah told her.

"We can also get your hair cut too?" Andrea mentioned.

"That sounds nice." Hannah agreed.

The rest of the evening was spent next to the pool. Mike and the triplets swam while Hannah and Andrea sat at the poolside with the twins in their playpen. Hannah was looking forward to her day out with Andrea and Kendall. She just had to be stronger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 12

Andrea was honestly impressed with how Hannah did at the mall. Granted, she hung onto Kendall for dear life but thankfully, the little girl seemed to understand. Andrea took her to get her hair cut into a cute bob, longer than Andrea's own. Andrea also had the beautician put blonde and red highlights in it and wax Hannah's eyebrows. They also went and picked out make up for her and the lady at the store applied it for Hannah. By the time it was done, Hannah looked like a typical twenty-year-old. Not someone who was so beat down by life.

They got her the necessary items and then Kendall, who had been so good throughout the entire day, asked to go to the Build-a-Bear so she could make Hannah a bear, Andrea relented. The little girl had seemed to sense when Hannah was getting tense and would immediately sit on her lap or squeeze her hand. Kendall had inherited her father's sense of protectiveness.

Kendall picked out a teddy bear for Hannah and then found a dress for it. Hannah had a little input, but Kendall did the biggest part of it. She wanted to match it to Hannah's room, so it had a mauve colored dress and a bow with the same color.

As soon as they got into Andrea's SUV, Hannah let out a big sigh of relief. She was done. Andrea could have suggested going for lunch, but she suspected that Hannah needed to just go home. She had still accomplished something significant that day. She had taken a little back from El Norte. As soon as she walked in, she cuddled as close as she could to Mike, who was sitting on the couch, holding Elli. He put his arm around her and she settled. Hannah fell asleep quickly.

"She did really good, Mike." Andrea told him as she sat down on his other side.

"Good. Its like it exhausted her though." Mike commented.

"It did. I am going to text Wolf. See if he will take her for coffee tomorrow. She doesn't need to be completely dependent on us." Andrea said as she got her phone out and texted Wolf.

" _Hey, you mentioned the other day; taking Hannah out. Would you care to take her for coffee or something of the sort tomorrow?" Andrea asked._

" _Sure. Pick her up at ten? Is she ready?" Wolf asked._

" _I think she is ready but it maybe rough for her. Just be prepared." Andrea texted back._

" _I'll take good care of her." Wolf promised._

" _I know you will. Thank you." Andrea answered._

Mike had read the texts over Andrea's shoulder and was thrilled. He trusted just a few people with his children. Wolf was on the short list. He knew he was overly protective of them; but they were his whole world. He also knew that he had to rein that in where Hannah was concerned. She needed to be out in public.

Hannah slept until after lunch and afterwards, went into her room and closed the door. It was a signal to Mike and Andrea that she was wanting some privacy. However, Kendall and Kami didn't quite understand that. They had gone upstairs to play in their room. Mike had gone in to check on them and found them in Hannah's room. All three girls were sound asleep on the bed with Hannah and the teddy bear in the middle. It was almost like Kendall and Kami were protecting their older sister. He put a throw blanket over the top of his three girls and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

He and Andrea spent the afternoon and early evening with Tommy and the twins. Tommy was rambunctious and required almost constant supervision and a firm hand. Mike and Andrea hated it because they spent most of their time correcting the little boy and rarely just spent time with him. The twins napped for part of the afternoon, so Mike took him outside and threw his ball around with him and worked on swimming. Tommy lapped up the undivided attention. He was not an overly affectionate child and so Mike made a point to hug and kiss the little boy. While Andrea worked on fixing Tommy's favorite dinner; Mike cuddled with the little boy.

"Daddy? Why is Hannah so sad?" Tommy asked him as he settled on Mike's lap.

"She's been through some really sad stuff." Mike told him.

"Oh. I know you got to help her and I'm okay with that, but will we still do this stuff?" Tommy asked as he laid his head on Mike's chest.

"What we're doing right now? Just me and you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah and play ball and swim." Tommy told him.

"Of course. That won't change. I always want to do that stuff with you." Mike reassured him.

"Even when I'm being a bad boy?" Tommy asked, and Mike realized he was eating his words. He had referred to Tommy just that morning as a bad boy when Tommy was acting out.

"Tommy, I know Mommy and I have to get onto you more often then your sisters but that doesn't mean that we don't love you or want to spend time with you. It just means that we want you to act a certain way and you don't always. I shouldn't have referred to you as a 'bad boy' and I do apologize for that. How about this? Hannah is going out for coffee tomorrow with Mr. Wolf. You and I will go have a boy's day? That sound like fun?" Mike asked the little boy who was nodding excitedly.

"YEAH! Can we go to the zoo? Please, Daddy?" Tommy asked. His voice was elevated, and Mike saw Eli moving around in the playpen, meaning he would be awake soon. He started to get onto Tommy about using his inside voice, but Andrea shot him a look from the kitchen. Instead, he gestured at Tommy to lower his voice before proceeding.

"Yes, we can do that." Mike agreed, and Tommy threw his arms around Mike's neck and kissed his cheek. It was a rare sign of affection from Tommy and Mike returned the kiss. He had to do better for Tommy because he was realizing that he was making some of the same mistakes that Christine had made with Hannah. Tommy, even though he was only three, clashed with Mike just as Christine and Hannah had clashed. Now, Hannah wondered about her mother's love. Tommy was not ever going to wonder if Mike had loved him.

"I love you, son. Even when I am acting mad at you, I love you." Mike told Tommy who just nodded.

"I love you too, Daddy." Tommy told him as he cuddled close again and fixated on the TV. Eli had settled back down, and Elli was sleeping like a log. The entire conversation with Tommy had reminded him of Christine's struggles.

" _Daddy, do you think Momma loves me at all?" Hannah asked as Mike tucked her in one night._

" _Of course, she loves you. Why would you think she didn't?" Mike questioned._

" _Because she is always telling me that I'm acting up. I don't mean to, but I get bored. It makes her mad. She hasn't hit me ever again, but I think when she sends me to my room after I've been bad; it's because she doesn't like me." Hannah told Mike as he tucked the blankets around her._

" _I don't really know what to say but I promise you that your mom loves you very much. I promise she does." Mike reassured the little girl, but he could tell that Hannah was not convinced and Quinn had come in to go to bed, so the conversation ended. Mike kissed both girls' good night and told them both that he loved them. Lucas had been in bed for an hour and was sound asleep and Christine was folding laundry on the couch, in the living room. Mike sat down next to her and began helping her._

" _Kids down?" She asked as she folded towels._

" _Yeah, they are. I know that you and our therapist has been talking a lot about being more affectionate with the kids. It might not be a bad idea to tell Hannah that you love her. She thinks since you get onto her so much, that you don't. I know better, but she doesn't." Mike told her, and Christine nodded._

" _I do love her. My mom and dad never one time told me that they loved me. I just am not good at telling the kids. I don't even know how to have that conversation." Christine remarked._

" _You tell me that you love me with no trouble? It really is not different. Doesn't have to be elaborate. Tell them that you love them before they go to school or before bed. Don't force it. Just a normal part of conversation like it is with us. They'll know then that you mean it; otherwise they'll think its staged or something." Mike advised her._

 _"I do love you and them." Christine told him._

 _"I know that. Never doubted it." Mike assured her. Christine sat the wash rags down and crawled onto Mike's lap, straddling him. They had begun kissing and the laundry was forgotten. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, locking the door behind him._

 _"Doors locked?" Christine asked as he laid her down on the bed._

 _"Yes, ma'am and I looked into the kid's rooms as we walked through. All asleep. We'll fold the laundry tomorrow." Mike assured her as he kissed her._

 _"Sounds like a plan. Lie down. I want to show you how much that I love you." Christine told him, and Mike complied. She rolled over on top of him and began unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his shirt all while kissing him._

 _Later that night, Mike woke up and realized Christine was not in bed with him. It had been an amazing few hours and generally Christine would still be in bed, begging Mike to do more. He put on a pair of pajama pants and went looking for his wife. He finally spotted her in the kitchen, but Hannah had apparently woken up and Christine and she were sharing a bowl of cereal; a common thing Christine did with their kids when they woke up through the night._

 _"I know I don't tell you very often, but I do love you, sweetie. I will try harder to let you know that, okay? But can you do the same thing for me?" Christine quietly promised the little girl. Mike backed away so that the two of them could have their conversation privately._

 _"I promise. I love you, Momma." Hannah told Christine as Christine gave her a big hug and kiss. Mike walked back into their bedroom and waited for Christine to come back in about a half hour later._

Mike smiled at the memory. Christine may not have been good at telling Hannah that she loved her, but he had always known, she did. It was going to be that knowledge that got Hannah through. Christine had been a survivor and Hannah was too. It was up to Mike to remind Hannah of that, all while remembering to love on his other kids.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 13

Hannah was enjoying the time out with people closer to her own age. She and Wolf met Alisha, Kara, Danny, Gator and Miller at one of the coffee shops. She was not totally familiar with the Navy lingo that they used as she hadn't been around it for several years, but they included her in their conversations and if she started to get nervous, one of them would close in. When they got done with their coffee and muffins; Alisha and Kara wanted to check out a clothing store. Hannah had plenty of clothes, but it was still fun to look.

"Oh, that mustard colored blouse with blue flowers would look so cute on you, Hannah!" Kara remarked. Hannah had been eyeing it and her dad had given her spending money, but she didn't want to spend it on clothes when she had plenty.

"It is really cute, and I have a pair of leggings it would look cute with." Hannah replied. She was fingering the blouse.

"You may need it for a date. I think Wolf is sweet on you." Alisha told her, and Hannah's eyes went wide.

"A date?" Hannah asked.

"Just a suspicion but yeah. Wolf is a good guy. He won't hurt you." Kara assured her.

"I just never had a date. No prom or anything like that." Hannah commented as she looked at the blouse.

"Well, it's time you had those experiences." Alisha told her and Hannah shook her head.

"No prom. That would just be silly. Although Kendall and Kami would love it." Hannah commented with a whimsical look on her face. Kara and Alisha were already making plans; they just needed to get Kara's mom and Andrea involved. Hannah was going to have a dance.

"A dance. You have the perfect yard for it. Let's go talk to Andrea and my mom. They're watching the kids together. Your dad took Tommy out?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, to the zoo. Tommy needed some one on one time with Daddy. He was so excited this morning. It was cute." Hannah commented.

"That's so sweet. Frankie loves 'Daddy time.'" Kara commented.

"Tommy is a tough kid and I think Dad struggles with him. My mom struggled with me too. I think Dad is trying to avoid that." Hannah told them sadly.

"Tommy is high strung but he is basically a good, little boy. He's high maintenance." Kara agreed.

"He is fun. He cuddled with me last night. He has his sweet moments. He kinda reminds me of Lucas. Maybe that's why Dad struggles?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe but your dad loves that little boy. I wouldn't worry about it too much. What size on that blouse?" Kara asked.

"Ah…medium but Dad gave me money for…" Hannah argued as Kara grabbed the blouse.

"Nonsense. It's a welcome gift. Alisha, where are you?" Kara asked.

"Here! Hannah, you're leggings? What are they exactly?" Alisha asked.

"I have a pair of black ones and a pair of denim. Why?" Hannah asked as Alisha held up two pairs of boots, a lighter brown leather pair and a black pair with straps on both. They were lower so the Florida heat wouldn't bother her but she could still tuck her pants in.

"I like the black ones better." Hannah commented.

"What size?" Alisha asked.

"Ten's. I have big feet. Blame my dad." Hannah joked.

"Okay!" Alisha said as she jogged off to get the boots.

"I'd really like to get my ears pierced. I think I have to have an ID for that though." Hannah commented.

"We can check." Kara offered and pointed towards a shop in the strip mall across from them.

"Nah. I want to go home." Hannah told them and Kara nodded. Hannah had had enough. They met Alisha at the cash register, paid for Hannah's blouse and boots. Wolf was waiting for them outside and handed Hannah a chamomile tea. He knew she needed something to calm her. Hannah gave Alisha and Kara both hugs and left with Wolf.

The drive home was quiet and Hannah concentrated on the passing landscape. She liked Wolf well enough but the idea of a date was frightening because she understood that Wolf might have certain expectations. She wasn't ready for that. She also knew, not all guys were like El Norte and her dad would not encourage her to spend time with someone who was even close to like him. If her dad and Andrea trusted Wolf, Hannah knew he was a good guy.

They pulled in just as Mike pulled in with Tommy who was talking a mile a minute about his time with Mike. As soon as he saw Hannah; he jumped out of Mike's arms and ran for her, ignoring Mike's warning to stay away from the road. She caught him before he got too far out but knew that Mike was upset. She picked him up, partly to keep him off the pavement but also to protect him.

"Tommy, I've warned you about running into the road. You could have been hit." Mike told him as he strode up to Hannah and Tommy.

"Hannah has me, Daddy." Tommy commented and Hannah could tell that Mike was still outraged. He hated when the kids talked back which was why Hannah was keeping her mouth shut. Tommy would get a mere spanking but Mike could really hurt Hannah. He never had before but it was hard not to lump all men in with El Norte, even her own father. Hannah hadn't even realized what she was doing but she had turned Tommy to where her dad couldn't reach him, trying to protect the little boy. Her hand was also up, protecting his head.

"Hannah, I'm not going to hurt you or Tommy. I promise." Mike told her in low voice. He had both hands in the air and Hannah realized her breathing had picked up. Tommy had a petrified look on his face and it wasn't because of Mike. He knew that Mike wouldn't really hurt him. Hannah turned slightly and Tommy jumped into Mike's waiting arms. The little boy was scared and immediately cuddled as close as he could to Mike. Mike rubbed his back reassuringly and whispered something in his ear. Tommy nodded at him and Mike sat him back down on his own two feet. He immediately grabbed Wolf's hand and Wolf walked him towards the house with the shopping bags in his other hand. "Rough day, sis?" Mike asked.

"It was okay. I'm sorry…I don't know what just happened." Hannah said as she still tried to calm her breathing.

"I came at Tommy in a perceived, threatening manner and you were trying to protect him. The problem with that is; I would never hurt either of you. And that is what you're scared of, isn't it?" Mike asked.

"A…little. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't but then I…I don't know." Hannah rambled and Mike pulled her into a hug. For as scared as she had been, she just kind of melted into him.

"I promise; I had no intentions of hurting you or Tommy. The most that would have happened would have been that I might have spanked him. I had to get onto him earlier for walking in front of a trolley. That's why I reacted that way. I should have been watching him closer but I would have never, ever hurt him. You were covering his head. Why?" Mike asked as they walked to the front porch and sat on the rockers.

"One…of the commandos got mad at one of the kids. He took a hammer to his head. The little boy died. It was horrible, and he didn't really do anything that wrong. I guess I figured that it would be better if my hand got hurt then his head." Hannah admitted.

"Hannah, I swear to God, I would never take a hammer or any other implement to my own child's head or hand. Or any child's. I love Tommy. I know I am strict with him, but I love him. I was seeing myself make the same mistakes with him that your mom made with you and I was trying to avoid that. That's why I spent so much time with him yesterday and this morning. Your mom struggled with you, but she loved you dearly. I didn't want Tommy to ever have same worries you have now." Mike promised her.

"Mom tried. She really did. She would love that I am wanting to paint. She would always encourage me the most in my art classes. I think its because she loved art so much." Hannah remarked as they both stood and walked into the house.

"She might have liked art, but she loved you more. She just had a rough time letting you know it. One of her ways was that she would show you all was doing things that you liked with you. For you, it was artwork. For Quinn, because of her health issues; they would cook together and Lucas and her would play soccer together." Mike told her as they walked into the living area of the house. Wolf and Andrea were talking in the kitchen, Kami and Kendall were playing on the floor and the babies were asleep in their playpen. Tommy was sitting on Mike's recliner, looking very forlorn and scared. Mike gestured at Hannah that he was going to check on Tommy and Hannah walked into the kitchen with Wolf and Andrea. Mike picked Tommy up and settled him on his lap after he had sat down in the recliner. The little boy cuddled closely.

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy again, Daddy." Tommy apologized after a moment.

"You were not a bad boy. I should have never said that. I'm sorry I scared you." Mike told the little boy. He was really eating those words and Mike was afraid that they had gotten into Tommy's psyche.

"I wasn't scared…okay, a little. I knew I would get a whoopin.' How many spanks do I get?" Tommy said; with a worried tone. Mike generally handled the discipline where Tommy was concerned, and Mike didn't want Tommy to think that it that was all that Mike was capable of.

"How about this? None, today. But you have to promise me that when me or your mom; or any adult ask you to do or not do something, listen." Mike bargained. He just didn't have it in him to discipline the little boy. It might be poor parenting, but Mike didn't want to.

"Yes, sir. I promise." Tommy promised solemnly.

"Good. Now; remember when I told you that Hannah had had some really sad stuff happen to her?" Mike asked, and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, she was even more scared of you than I was. I don't know why though. You didn't hurt her." Tommy stated, and Mike was amused by Tommy's blind faith in him.

"No but I also should have protected her from it and I didn't. Because of that; at certain times; Hannah will be scared. The reason she got scared was because I came at the two of you in what she felt was a threatening manner. Like I might have hurt you. Now; you know, I would never, ever hurt you. But, Hannah didn't really remember that from before. Until she did; she felt like I would. I was not any different than the people that hurt her." Mike explained. It was another reason why he wanted to go back and kill El Norte again; slowly this time. He should not have to explain this to his three-year-old son.

"That musta made you sad, Daddy?" Tommy asked.

"It did." Mike told Tommy who wrapped his arms around Mike's neck again and gave him a kiss on the cheek, apparently wanting to comfort Mike. It was sweet, and Mike held the little boy for a couple minutes before he pulled away.

"Daddy, where's my toy you got me?" Tommy asked.

"Its out in the truck. Let's go get it." Mike told him and they both stood up. Mike took hold of Tommy's hand and walked him to the truck. After fetching the dinosaur toy, Mike had Tommy help him get the mail, which was a treat for any of the kids. Tommy rarely got to because he had generally acted up before it was time to check it. He stayed right by Mike's side and never let go of his hand. It reminded him of something his mom had told him; about disciplining a child and how easy it is to break that child's spirit. Mike hoped he hadn't done that with Tommy. They walked back in the house and Hannah was sitting on the couch feeding Elli a bottle. Tommy sat down beside her and watched her for a minute. Mike had sat on his other side, not sure what he was doing.

"Hannah, I'm sorry you got sad. Daddy got me this toy today and its my favoritest toy. I want you to have him, so you aren't so sad. Daddy, I'll go get my other favoritest toy, so you can have him." Tommy assured them both and Hannah smiled at him.

"Tommy, you don't have to do that." Hannah told him, and Tommy shook his head at her. Mike gave Hannah a sideways look; indicating for her to just take the toy.

"I want to. Please?" Tommy begged, and Hannah relented. Tommy carefully sat the toy on her knee so that Elli couldn't reach for it and jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room. Within a minute, he came back down with his toy car and handed it to Mike. They were both touched by Tommy's generosity and Mike cuddled him closely. Wolf left, and Andrea sat down on his other side. Tommy had fallen asleep and Mike picked up and sat him on his lap.

"He has his moments." Andrea remarked.

"Yeah, that was a bit of a shocker. I am the proud owner of a toy car and Hannah has a toy dinosaur." Mike joked as he looked at the toys sitting on the couch.

"It was done in love. Tommy struggles with that sometimes but he is really a sweet little guy. He is you, through and through." Andrea told him as she squeezed his hand. She looked exhausted.

"You okay? You look tired." Mike asked. The concussion and broken ribs had really slowed her down.

"Yeah. I need to do some canning tomorrow. Just unusually tired." Andrea commented.

"Go, take a nap. I'll mind the kids." Mike promised.

"You sure?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. Tommy is sleeping, the girls are settled, and Elli is almost asleep. Eli seems contained in his playpen. I have Hannah who I am sure will help. Go." Mike pressed.

"Okay. I need to be awake by four to start dinner." Andrea told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike promised, and Andrea leaned over and kissed him and then kissed Tommy's forehead.

"Alright. Love you." Andrea said as she stood up slowly.

"I love you too. Do you need help up the stairs? I can lay him down." Mike asked.

"I think I'll be okay." Andrea told him, and Mike was not convinced. He stood up and very carefully laid Tommy down. Andrea tended to get dizzy when she was walking up and down the steps and the last thing he wanted or needed was for her to fall. He put his arm around her and walked with her.

"Dad, I got this. Why don't you take a small nap too?" Hannah mentioned, and Mike looked back at her. He knew it was another small step for her.

"You sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I want to." Hannah assured him.

"Alright. I will be back down here by three but wake me up if you need me sooner. Girls behave." Mike warned Kendall and Kami who nodded up at him. He continued his walk up the steps with Andrea, who was unsteady at best. Once they got into their bedroom, Andrea changed into her pajamas and Mike took his shirt and jeans off.

"Sorry, I'm not able to do anything else, Mike. For once, we have a bed free of kids and I can't." Andrea apologized as she laid carefully on her side.

"No worries. You need to sleep. Come here." Mike said as he wrapped both arms around her and she settled a little more comfortably on his chest.

"Best pillow ever. This feels so good." Andrea said sleepily. Mike didn't care if he slept at all. He just wanted to hold her. He made sure his alarm was set and pulled her closer. She was already sound asleep, and Mike hoped that she could get her rest out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 14

Hannah tried to make small steps towards independence every day. Sometimes; it was as small as walking to the mailbox to get mail. She knew how to drive and on Tuesday, after some practice in Mike's truck; she took her driver's test and was the proud owner of a Florida driver's license. Mike and Andrea offered to help her buy a small car but she didn't feel right about it. She was already costing them a lot. Mike's solution was buying her a small, used car and once she got her job; she could start paying the payments, insurance and gas. She was just not in a hurry for them to go to that expense for her. They had five small kids to take care of and her dad was not shy about opening his wallet to give her spending number and Andrea routinely slipped money into her wallet when she refused to take it from Mike.

On Friday; Hannah decided to walk to strip mall where the painting class was. She would get herself a cup of coffee and take a painting class. Andrea offered to drive her or let her take on of their vehicles but it was only three blocks and Hannah wanted the time to herself. Sure, she was nervous but she would have to go out on her own at some point. Besides, she had enough money to get her ears pierced.

She handled the walk and the coffee shop well enough with no problems. The painting place was next to the coffee shop and not terribly crowded. Hannah purchased her items and it was a freelance day; meaning she could paint whatever she wanted. There were examples and she finally picked a landscape with a peaceful stream and mountains. The instructor pretty well left her alone since she could paint with little help; even talking up her picture a bit. Hannah was thrilled with the final product and would be able to take it with her. She opted not to frame it because the frames at the shop were excessively expensive and Andrea was particular about the decorations in her house. She would want the frame to match her others.

Hannah still had enough money to get her ears pierced due to a special they were running. She also stopped at a candy store and got a few treats for the triplets. She would let Andrea give them to them but it was nice to give them something because they were constantly giving her tokens. A toy dinosaur, teddy bear, dolly, and a rock that Tommy insisted she needed. She had refused the spider he tried to give her. And Eli tried to share her baby food the night before. The pureed peas were not Hannah's favorite.

As uneventful as her trip out had been; she was glad to get home. Being out was exhausting. Mike, Andrea and the kids were all in the backyard and so Hannah stowed the treats away where the triplets wouldn't find them and put the painting in Mike and Andrea's room when she went upstairs to change into her swimsuit. She left her cellphone in her room, choosing to concentrate on her family. There had been something familiar about the date but she couldn't place it.

The kids and Mike were swimming, and Andrea was sitting on the swing in the sunroom occupying the babies and Hannah sat down next to her and took Elli. The baby girl started trying to chew on Hannah's swimsuit and Hannah looked at Andrea, confused.

"She's cutting a tooth. Your dad was up with her most of the night. I woke up about five and he had brought her into bed with us and was holding her on his chest. He doesn't like having the babies in bed with us. The triplets are one thing but not the babies. Course; today is a rough day for him anyway. I think he needed to cuddled." Andrea told her and Hannah still couldn't put two and two together.

"Okay, I don't mean to sound dense but what is significant about today? I keep thinking it's familiar but I have kind of lost track of time." Hannah asked quietly while eyeing her father who was playing with the triplets.

"Quinn's birthday. He went to the cemetery while you were out. I think he needed some time alone there. He has a rough time on their birthdays and his and your mom's anniversary." Andrea told her and Hannah felt terribly. She hadn't even acknowledged it or remembered her older sister's birthday. But what was the proper way to acknowledge it? Did they have a party?

"What do you typically do? I never knew the date when I was with El Norte so I never marked important days." Hannah asked, at a complete loss.

"This is not your dad's norm. He would stay in bed on your birthdays, Father's Day and the anniversary. The fact that he's functioning; albeit not well, is a shock." Andrea told her.

"Oh. I wonder what's different about today?" Hannah questioned.

"You. You make it a bit more bearable. But it doesn't take the hurt completely away. He feels a lot of guilt where Quinn is concerned. That she suffered, was scared. Don't get me wrong; he misses Lucas too and he hurts for him but the circumstances of Quinn's death has always bothered him. Try as you might; you can't fix that. Nothing really can." Andrea told her quietly. They were both watching Mike closely.

"So, how do I help him?" Hannah asked.

"I am not sure. I don't think bringing it up is a good idea. If he does, go with it but otherwise, just be around." Andrea told her as she cuddled Eli close; apparently thinking of Lily.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone this morning." Hannah said quietly.

"You took a big step this morning and he's proud of that. Besides, I think he really needed to go to the cemetery alone. It was nothing against you. He hates crying in front of people. Your dad carries a lot of pain, grief and guilt with him. When he and I first started dating; I wanted to make it better for him but then I realized; I couldn't but what I could do was hold him on the bad days and just give him his distance when he needs it. You can do the same." Andrea reassured her.

"I suppose. How do you know what he needs?" Hannah asked.

"It's hard to explain but you'll know. You've put Elli to sleep." Andrea pointed out. Sure enough, the baby was sound asleep in Hannah's arms. Looking down at her; Hannah realized that Elli resembled Quinn closely. Quinn had looked a lot like Mike, while Hannah resembled Christine closely. Lucas had been a mix of Mike and Christine. Kendall and Kami looked like Andrea while Tommy and Eli were kind of a mix of Mike and Andrea. Elli was all Mike like Quinn had been. It had to be hard for him to look at Elli and be reminded of Quinn.

"Care if I put her down so I can swim?" Hannah asked.

"Not at all. You don't have to hold them constantly." Andrea teased.

"I love holding them. They have no expectations. Just want to be held, fed, changed and loved on. And they can't hurt you. That's the biggie. And the triplets are pretty much the same. Everyone else can hurt me." Hannah told her quietly; not meaning to hurt her.

"Honey, I understand what you're saying but please know; your dad and I would never, ever deliberately hurt you. We are not perfect parents but we love you guys a lot. I realize, right now; it seems that everyone in your life has hurt you and you are perhaps right; but I promise, Dad and I would never do it deliberately." Andrea assured her.

"I know. I didn't mean it that way." Hannah told her.

"Okay. Just as long as you know." Andrea told her as Hannah laid Elli down in the playpen. The baby was beyond sweet and Hannah stroked her wispy, blonde curls. Quinn's hair had been long and a bit wild but had the same curls that Hannah had envied. That was their mother's contribution, curls. And Mike had curlier hair when he was younger, causing Elli's curls. "It does bother him. He loves Elli but she reminds him of Quinn. And today, he just can't. I just hope as she gets older and this day rolls around again, she'll understand why her daddy can't be around her. He did alright through the night but by this morning; it just hurt too badly." Andrea said quietly as they both stood over the playpen and watched Elli sleeping.

"She will. And then the next day, she will cuddle up close to him and he will love it." Hannah said.

"He loves her but today is a tough day. He'll get through it. And he really is better today than in years past. He's not in bed." Andrea told her and hugged her close.

"I am really glad he's had you to see him through all this. What I went through was hard but I hate how much he's suffered. To know that he had you and a lot of good friends; makes it so much easier." Hannah said as she put her head on Andrea's shoulder. Christine had been okay but she struggled with the basics of being a mom; Andrea didn't struggle with that.

"Your dad carried me through a lot of bad times. He carried a lot of people when he had lost more than most of us. It was the least any of us could do. What happened next between him and I…was a surprise but I promise he and I never…until he knew about your mom and had mourned for her." Andrea assured her.

"It's okay. I know he and my mom had an odd relationship. They loved one another but I don't know that they should have been together. I know they only got married because of her being pregnant with Quinn. They did care about each other despite all that." Hannah told Andrea.

"He grieves for her. She was the mother of three of his children. She will always have a piece of his heart regardless of how their relationship started or what it consisted of. He will be the first to admit; their relationship was far from perfect, but the takeaway is, they loved strongly and they did three things perfectly; you, Quinn and Lucas. I realize your mom struggled with being a typical mother but I did watch her in action. Yes, she struggled with the finer points but she had the most important thing down to a fine art; she loved her husband and kids unconditionally. Nothing else really matters. Just remember that. Despite all her failings, she did love you unconditionally. She wanted you to be happy and she was terrified that your education would cause you to do something you were unhappy with. Take you down a road that you would be dissatisfied with. A lot of pressure on you, then and now." Andrea told her.

"I want to right wrongs and so that's why I am taking that position but I promise; if it isn't right, I will quit and find something else. I really enjoyed my painting class. The painting is in your room. And I got my ears pierced and got coffee…oh, and I got the triplets some treats. I put them on top of the fridge so you can give them it when you're ready." Hannah said with a smile.

"Thanks, sweetie. Why don't you go swim for a bit? And the earrings look nice. Once they get healed up; your dad kept some of your mom's jewelry; mostly her earrings. I know he will want you to have them. We just hadn't given it any thought." Andrea told her as she hugged her closely.

"I don't remember Mom ever wearing much jewelry. Her wedding band and engagement ring; and earrings. She also had this necklace she wore a lot." Hannah remembered.

"He has those. I don't know where he found them at but he could never let them go. Now, he has you to give them to." Andrea reassured her.

"If he wants?" Hannah asked.

"I'm sure he does." Andrea said with a smile. She knew her husband well.

"I would like to have them." Hannah said simply. She was grabbing a beach towel and had opened the door to the sunroom to go outside into the yard.

"I'll tell him. Just not today. Today is not a good day." Andrea assured her as she sat back down on the swing with Eli. As Hannah got closer to Mike and got in the pool; she could see the sadness behind his smile. He was holding Kendall away from him as she paddled. He was trying to teach her how to swim but was lacking in patience.

"No, Kendall, you got to kick your feet." Mike told the little girl.

"I'm tryin,' Daddy. Its hard." Kendall told him and Hannah could see a hint of anger in his eyes. It scared her slightly and she was worried that without Kendall's arm floaties, Mike would let her go and the little girl would drown. Again, with the same fears as a few days before. Kendall had a blind trust that Mike wouldn't let her go but Hannah was not certain of that. She found herself swimming closer to save Kendall. Tommy and Kami had swimming down and were happily swimming on the shallow end with their floaties on. Kendall had struggled with a fear of water, something Mike didn't like at all.

"Kendall, let go of my hands. You'll be fine." Mike assured the little girl, apparently not noticing how panicked Hannah was becoming.

"But I don't have my floaties on, Daddy?" Kendall asked with a scared tone. She was kicking and moving her arms all around and would be fine but wouldn't let Mike go. Hannah was shocked when Mike finally let loose of Kendall's hands. She didn't think he would actually do it. It was horrifying.

"See, you're floating. I knew you could do it. Now, I pushed you back; can you swim to me?" Mike asked Kendall who immediately began trying to maneuver to him. After she had gotten slightly closer; he picked her up and started tickling her. Hannah tried to control her breathing, now knowing that Kendall was alright. She had to stop being scared of him and fearing that he would harm his own children.

"I was really swimming, Daddy?" Kendall asked between giggles and trying to tickle Mike back.

"Yep, you were. Now; I don't want you going to the deep end or trying to swim without your floaties. And no putting your head under the water just yet, okay?" Mike told Kendall.

"Okay, Daddy! Can I go over to Kami and Tommy, please?" Kendall asked Mike as she pointed to her brother and sister. Mike began walking her to them when he passed by Hannah and squeezed her shoulder as walked by.

"Just remember, okay?" Mike told Kendall as he sat her down next to Kami and Tommy.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you." Kendall told him sweetly as he put her arm floaties back on.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Mike said as he picked her back up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. While his back was turned; Hannah had calmed herself down somewhat. Mike sat Kendall back down and she began splashing with Kami and Tommy and then he walked back to Hannah. "Are you okay? You look terrified." Mike asked.

"I thought…you'd let her drown. This is not normal." Hannah said as she sobbed into Mike's shoulder. She had wanted to be stronger for him. It was a bad day for him but he was having to comfort her.

"I would have never let her drown. I promise. It's okay, baby." Mike comforted her. He had turned her to where he could still watch the triplets playing and she had burrowed into his chest. She felt safe with someone who she thought would kill a three-year-old moments before. It was confusing at best.

"I should be…stronger. I know its Quinn's birthday and I know that's hard on you." Hannah said quietly. She was trying to calm herself down for his benefit.

"It's okay. Quinn isn't here and I can't help her. I can help you. That is what she would want me to do. She was incredibly selfless. I can't explain it but I have this odd peace where she is concerned. She wants me to care for you. Doesn't mean that I am going to stop missing her or wishing she was here but I need to do something that would honor her and Lucas. I really don't know how but I do think they would want me to take care of you, as long as you will allow me to." Mike told her as he drew back and looked at her in the eyes. There was still sadness but also a strength.

"She would be really proud of you. She sure loved you." Hannah told him. She didn't mean to hurt him but felt he needed to know. Quinn had always been a Daddy's girl and it was always their dad she sought out when she didn't feel well.

"I sure loved her too. And you and Lucas. I had a dream about her last night…when Elli let me sleep. She basically told me I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself because of her, Lucas and your mom dying. That I had you back and I had Andrea and the kids. It still hurts and I miss her but in the dream; she looked healthy. Not in pain. At peace. She was kind of upset with me in the dream for how I've acted in the past; hence me being up and going today. I will admit, it's hard and going to the cemetery was rough but it is still better than not getting out of bed all day." Mike said as he stroked her hair.

"I am really glad. She would want that. Mom and Lucas too." Hannah assured him as she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope. I see you got your ears pierced. How was your outing otherwise?" Mike asked. They had both sat up on the edge of the pool so they could watch the triplets playing.

"It was good. I went and got coffee before my painting class. And went to the candy store and got the triplets a treat for later. I am exhausted from all that though." Hannah told him.

"Good for you though. I'm proud of you." Mike told her.

"Thanks, but maybe not after the triplets eat their treat. Chocolate?" Hannah remarked.

"Oh, God. Hannah, what did you do?" Mike teased.

"I did get enough for you and Andrea by the way. I know you love chocolate." Hannah teased back.

"Okay, that's better. I love you, chocolate or not." Mike told her.

"I love you too, Daddy." Hannah said as she jumped down into the water and swam towards the triplets. Mike had to smile at the image even though he was still sad. He missed his oldest daughter terribly, more than he would ever let on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 15

It had taken some convincing but Kara, Alisha and Azima had convinced Andrea and Mike to give Hannah a prom in their backyard. Mike wanted to go all out and was already in planning mode. He did keep the guestlist to people that Hannah already knew and had developed a relationship with. She was still too nervous around new people.

Hannah thought they were all crazy but was secretly looking forward to it. She added a few people to guestlist; President Graham and her daughter; Elizabeth. She was especially looking forward to getting a new; formal dress and had asked Mike if they would dance.

Andrea, Kara, Alisha, Kendall and Kami took Hannah to a dress shop to find her a "princess dress" as Kami had dubbed it. They had also brought Elli along so that Mike could have a boy's day with Tommy and Eli. Kendall and Kami both really got into picking out dresses for everyone to try on. The sales clerk finally just brought out several racks of different gowns of varying styles and sizes for all the women to try on since it was going to be a "grown-up prom" for everyone. And Kendall and Kami were also going to be getting new dresses.

After trying on about twenty dresses for Kendall and Kami's benefit; Hannah picked out a pale pink ball gown type gown with a huge bottom. Andrea picked out a slightly more mature icy green gown that would show off her unbelievable figure. Kara had a dark red form fitting gown, while Alisha and Azima opted for a red mermaid style dress and a purple ball gown type dress. Shoes were also bought to match and Kendall and Kami both got "princess dresses." The only one who didn't seem to care was Elli.

The guys were going to humor them by wearing suits and ties. Mike refused to wear a tuxedo; although if Hannah had begged hard enough, he would have gone along with it for her benefit. He had hired a caterer and a lady to do her hair and make-up, along with Andrea's. There were twinkly lights (at Kendall's request), and balloons for Tommy. Kami wanted sparklers and so Mike had indulged her. Andrea didn't want to imagine how much it was all costing but loved how excited Hannah was. Mike had gone as far as hiring a deejay and someone to watch the twins; even though their parents would be close by and to watch the triplets when it was time for them to go to bed.

The day of the party; Mike was in the backyard working on decorations and Andrea walked out to give him a drink of water. He had really done an amazing job and Andrea could tell, while he may gripe about having to wear a suit; he was getting to give his daughter a small part of her childhood back.

"Hey, sailor. Thought you might be getting thirsty." Andrea said as she gave him the glass of water.

"A little. We have over a hundred and fifty balloons with weights in the them for Tommy, sparklers for Kami and twinkly lights already set up for Kendall. The caterer will be here at four; and has a cake, along with all kinds of finger foods. I did specifically request meat balls." Mike told her.

"Does Hannah like meat balls?" Andrea asked.

"No, I do. I've been craving them. You holding up okay?" Mike asked back.

"Yeah. I just took a nap with Eli. Didn't intend to but was rocking him and fell asleep. Hannah managed the other kids. I would have made you meatballs. I didn't realize you liked them." Andrea stated.

"I know. But you already do so much that I didn't want to ask for one more thing. Besides, I knew you haven't been feeling well. I think you need to go back to the doctor." Mike suggested.

"Just broken ribs and a concussion. I don't recover so quick anymore. Thanks for the concern. I want you to concentrate on making this night special for Hannah. But just a word of warning; Kendall and Kami are both expecting dances with you. You are their Prince Charming." Andrea informed him with a laugh.

"As long as I'm yours too." Mike teased back.

"Some days. Other days you can be a frog." Andrea told him and Mike looked at her in complete confusion.

"I don't get it." Mike asked.

"Not tonight but you are reading Kendall and Kami their bedtime story. Its about a girl kissing a lot of frogs before she finds the right one and he turns into a prince." Andrea explained.

"I don't want my girls kissing too many frogs and not for many years." Mike insisted.

"Agreed. Just FYI; most days you are a prince." Andrea teased.

"That's good to know. I really need to read that story. Last time I read to the girls, they wanted me to read their Noah's Ark story. No fairytale there." Mike remarked.

"Nope. Not all stories are fairytales. They need to know that. But they also need to see Hannah get her fairytale night." Andrea agreed.

"It's making up for a lot of missed birthdays and school dances she might have had normally." Mike admitted.

"It's sweet and I think she'll love it." Andrea assured him as she grabbed the glass out of his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They still had a few hours before the party and Mike had a lot more setting up to do.

"I'd better get back to work. I love you." Mike told her as he landed a kiss on her lips.

"Definitely not a frog today. I love you too." Andrea replied as she stood up and walked back into the house.

Mike spent the rest of the afternoon getting tables setup and everything ready. By the time he finally got into the house; the caterer was working in the kitchen and so Mike went upstairs to take a shower. Andrea, Kendall, Kami and Hannah were all in Hannah's bedroom with the hairdresser. Apparently, the lady had agreed to curl Kendall and Kami's hair at the same time. Tommy was in his bedroom playing with his toys that he hadn't given away and the babies were asleep. Mike watched Tommy for a minute and was saddened by the little boy's similarity to Lucas. More, his personality.

"Hey, buddy. I am going to go in and shower and shave. Do you need anything?" Mike asked Tommy who smiled at him, brightly.

"Daddy, can I help you shave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Let me shower first and then I'll come in and get you." Mike told him and Tommy nodded.

"I don't want to help you with your shower." Tommy told him and Mike just shook his head.

"No, son. I don't need help with my shower." Mike agreed. Tommy was happily playing with his toy cars

"Daddy, I know you are dancing with the girls but what about me? Can I dance with Mommy?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. I bet she'd really like that. Be back in about five minutes or so. Behave." Mike told him with a knowing look. Tommy could cause unbelievable trouble in just five minutes while he was unsupervised.

"I will, Daddy. I've been trying really hard to not be a bad boy." Tommy promised. Mike was really eating his words with the little boy.

"You've done so good. Really good. I'm proud of you." Mike assured him.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you!" Tommy told him.

"I love you too. Be back soon." Mike promised.

Mike quickly showered and put his dress slacks on; leaving an undershirt on and went for Tommy. As soon as he saw Mike at the door he ran for him and Mike picked him up. The shaving lesson reminded him a lot of Lucas. He was still emotionally raw from Quinn's birthday the week before so Mike just swallowed his emotions and carried Tommy into the master bathroom. The little boy seemed to have noticed Mike's state and was cuddled close. Tommy may not understand why he seemed saddened but knew he was sad about something.

"Daddy?" Tommy asked as Mike sat him down on the bathroom counter.

"Yes, son?" Mike responded.

"You're the best daddy in the whole world. Please don't be so sad." Tommy told him confidently.

"Thanks, son. I have a pretty great bunch of kids." Mike told him as he wiped shaving cream all over Tommy's face and got a disposable razor out with the guard on. He would use his regular straight edge that had been a gift from his dad but he wouldn't think to use that on Tommy. "Now, it will be several years before you actually do this and you won't be using a razor like mine for that long but here you go." Mike told him as he pretended to shave Tommy's cheeks and chin. The little guy was smiling from ear to ear.

"Where'd you get your razor, Daddy?" Tommy asked.

"My dad gave it to me when I turned eighteen. Its what he used and what he taught me to shave with. When you're that old; I will give you one like it. Not mine, but one of your own." Mike promised as he shaved himself and let Tommy play with the disposable razor.

"It looks like a sharp knife." Tommy stated.

"Yep, which is why you won't have one until you're at least eighteen. Now, done. Let's wipe this cream off and then I'll put some aftershave stuff on both of us. Mommy really likes it. Says it makes me smell good. She'll love to smell it on you." Mike told Tommy as he patted the aftershave lotion on Tommy. It was the same one that his own father had used and Mike had never found one that he liked better. It was a good thing that both Christine and Andrea had really liked it.

"What are my two favorite guys doing?" Andrea asked from the doorway of the bathroom and gave them both a huge smile. She looked absolutely beautiful with minimal make-up and her hair done. The bruises from her beating was all but healed.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Tommy told Andrea.

"Thank you. I have a handsome son. And you smell like Daddy!" Andrea said as she picked Tommy up and kissed his forehead.

"He said you really like that smelly stuff." Tommy told her as Mike cleaned himself up.

"I do. Wait until you see Hannah. She is really pretty." Andrea commented.

"Okay but she can't be prettier than you." Tommy told her and Andrea and Mike both started laughing. Tommy was a mama's boy.

"Oh, just wait." Andrea assured him and Tommy cuddled up to her.

"Tommy, why don't you go back to your room and play while Mommy and I get ready? I won't be long." Mike promised. Tommy jumped into his arms and then Mike sat him on his own feet and the little guy ran for his own room. Mike pulled Andrea into a hug and gave her a peck on the lips, so not to mess up her make up.

"I may need help getting into my dress." Andrea told him.

"I'll be happy to do that." Mike teased.

"I bet. You will be less than impressed with the shapewear that I have to wear to look decent in it. Triplets and then twins two and a half years later didn't do me many favors. Good thing you don't mind my yoga pants and your t-shirts." Andrea told him.

"You are beautiful, regardless what you wear. Let's do this." Mike told her with another kiss. They both walked into the master closet and Mike finished dressing while Andrea struggled with her undergarments. Mike finally helped her and then zipped the dress up for her. He even bent down and helped her with her strappy heels.

"Husband of the year award going to you. Will be perfect until Elli or Eli spits something up on one of us." Andrea told him.

"Which is why I told the babysitter to be here at four." Mike stated as he finished with her shoe and leaned up and gave her a kiss.

"Good. I better go help Hannah. Mike, she is gorgeous. You are going to have your hands full with her. It may be a good thing that she isn't ready for anything in semblance to a relationship, although I do think Wolf is waiting on her." Andrea told him quietly.

"It's a good thing that I trust Wolf." Mike agreed. He knew that Wolf would not make Hannah uncomfortable in anyway.

"Just have to see what will happen." Andrea remarked before walking out of the bedroom. Mike finished tying his tie and put his shoes on. He was beginning to get a weird feeling about the babysitter. They used an agency and the girl they were sending wasn't their regular, Lizzie. The agency had told him that the girl checked out but Mike generally did his own check on the babysitter. They trusted and liked Lizzie and the kids loved her. This new girl was giving Mike an odd feeling. At lease he would be close by; along with several friends. He would be keeping an eye on the house. He finally found Andrea helping Tommy into his little outfit and Kami and Kendall were in their 'princess dresses.' They were all adorable.

"Babe, did the agency give you any information on this babysitter when they called for confirmation?" Mike asked Andrea.

"No, just her name. Annie. Why?" Andrea asked.

"Just a weird feeling. Wish we could have gotten Lizzie. I trust her and she is immune to Tommy's charms." Mike stated.

"That's a good thing because I'm not." Andrea teased as she gave Tommy a wink.

"Daddy, I promise, I'll be a good boy but I really don't want to help change Eli's diaper. He peed on me last week." Tommy stated and both Mike and Andrea started laughing.

"You don't have to change any diapers." Mike assured him and Tommy visibly sighed in relief.

"Good. The babies are yucky." Tommy told him.

"Mommy and I think they are pretty cute but yes, they do some yucky stuff sometimes. They can't help it and when you were their age, you did the same things." Mike told him as he picked the little boy up like a sack of potatoes and carried him out of the room. He could hear Hannah's voice in the bedroom, talking to the hair dresser but choose to take Tommy downstairs. Andrea could concentrate on the girls and the babies were asleep. Just as he got to the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. Mike resituated Tommy to sit on his hip and answered it, revealing a woman in her mid-thirties on the other side.

"My name is Annie. The agency sent me?" The woman told Mike. He couldn't explain it, but he had a chill go up and down his spine. Instead of paying attention to his instincts; he let her inside.

"My name is Mike. This is Tommy. He and his sisters; Kendall and Kami will be out back with us part of the night and will come back in for their bedtime. You don't need to worry about bath time tonight unless they get excessively dirty. The twins are currently sleeping and will until about four thirty. They will need a diaper change then. My wife or I will probably still be inside and will help. She also has their dinner set up. They are just eight months but they do try and feed themselves. We do let them but you'll have to help them. My wife and I will be close and I will give you my cellphone number so if you need anything, we're close. My wife will give you more of a rundown where they're concerned. We are trying to make it a special night for my oldest daughter. Hannah has been through a lot and deserves this. Do you have any questions?" Mike asked.

"No." Annie said simply. With Lizzie; as soon as she showed up, the kids would be all over her. Tommy, who had never met a stranger that he wasn't instantly friends with, was clinging to Mike for dear life. Mike led the woman into the kitchen and showed her the twin's baby food and high chairs. The entire time; Tommy wouldn't let him go. Annie finally went into the powder room and Mike sat Tommy down and knelt over to talk to him.

"What's going on, son?" Mike asked.

"Daddy, you say all the time that you feel something in your stomach? I feel in my stomach; that woman is a bad woman. I will go outside and I'll dance with Mommy and Hannah once because I don't want to make them sad but after; I want to come back inside. I need to take care of the babies." Tommy told him with a very serious face and Mike was stunned. How a three-year-old had gotten a vibe was beyond him. He did remember his old sergeant from when he was a detective telling him that if he didn't want to trust his own instincts, to trust a child's instincts.

"Okay, son. Just be polite to her though, okay?" Mike told him and Tommy nodded. He was effectively ignoring not only his instincts but Tommy's but he wanted to give Hannah her night. Surely, things would be okay. Before he could give it anymore thought; Andrea, Hannah, Kendall and Kami came downstairs. Andrea had been right. Hannah was absolutely gorgeous. Her dark hair was done in an updo and she had light make-up on. Her dress, while strapless, was perfectly modest and Mike knew, the younger guys would be enamored.

"Hannah, you're so pretty." Tommy said in an excited tone. Tommy, if nothing, was a flirt. And Hannah was definitely not immune to her little brother's charms. He had her completely wrapped around his little finger. She picked him up off the counter and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, so can I have a dance? You will be the most handsome guy there." Hannah asked.

"Yep! And I gotta dance with Mommy too and maybe Miss Debbie. Then I'm coming back inside to help with the babies." Tommy told her and Andrea gave Mike a look. Tommy generally didn't care about spending time with the babies. He just shrugged at her because Annie had come back in and the caterer needed help carrying food outside.

Mike spent the next half hour carrying food outside, greeting guests and helping Hannah feel more comfortable. The twins had woken up and Andrea had given Annie a run-through on their habits. Kendall and Kami were playing with balloons but Tommy kept his eyes on the house the entire time; not even playing with Frankie.

The guests all arrived, the music was on and there was already dancing. Hannah was doing well enough. She had danced with Mike and Tom both, to get her a little more comfortable before the younger guys started vying for her attention. Frankie had even gotten a dance with her.

Tommy had danced with both his mom and Hannah, and Kara convinced him to dance with her along with Debbie; but the little boy had asked Mike several times to go to the house. Mike finally took him up, to check on the babies who were quite content playing on the floor. Annie seemed a little perturbed by Tommy's sudden appearance but didn't say anything. Mike gave all three of the kids a kiss and headed back outside. He was almost sick with worry but Hannah deserved to have him there and having fun with her.

Time had gotten away from him and Kendall and Kami were up way past their bedtime. Tom followed Mike up to the house to use the restroom and as soon as they walked in; they could hear Elli and Eli both crying. Annie and Tommy were nowhere in sight and Mike could have vomited. He picked up Eli while Tom grabbed Elli and saw a note on the kitchen counter.

" _El Norte was not the end of the road. If you want your son back, you will give us Hannah. We will be in contact."_

Mike handed Tom the note and cuddled Eli close. He had no idea how he was going to tell Andrea and Hannah that Tommy had been kidnapped. And why had the babies been left. It was obvious who the aggressor was. Tom was making calls, fortunately he had noticed the make and model of Annie's car but there was no telling how long ago that she had taken Tommy. Mike was already gearing up for another fight. Thankfully, Kendall and Kami didn't seem to notice anything was amiss. Mike was terrified for his three-year-old son. He had a feeling that Tommy was not going to come out of this unscathed.

 **I definitely went AU now. I wanted another twist to this story so here it is! I will try and update soon. Life has gotten busy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fast Forward**

Chapter 16

As expected, both Andrea and Hannah were devastated by Tommy's disappearance. Mike might have been too, but he was too frustrated and angry at himself. It was bad enough that he didn't trust his own instincts but he had also ignored Tommy's. Whatever happened to his son would be entirely Mike's fault. If Tommy didn't survive; Mike would be destroyed. The police had issued an Amber Alert and were assisting and the President was already volunteered complete assistance to get the little boy back. Mike had no real hope that it would happen; not that he would tell his wife or Hannah that. Finally, about three am; a call came through on the house phone. The police officer began recording and Mike answered it.

" _This is Admiral Slattery. Where's my son?" Mike demanded._

" _In a place not very far. You will be texted the address. You are to come with Hannah. Once the exchange is made; you will get the little brat back." The garbled voice told him._

" _Who the hell is this?" Mike asked._

" _Ask your daughter about Hector Ramirez. It should also be noted; your son will be forever scared of hammers." The voice stated._

" _Oh, dear God. If one hair on his head is out of place; I will tear you limb for limb. He's three. He's completely innocent." Mike said, prolonging the phone call so they could get it located._

" _That's your opinion. And his hair is already out of place." The voice stated._

" _I need proof of life. Let me talk to Tommy." Mike demanded._

" _Here he is." The voice said as the phone was being handed over. "Daddy?" Tommy's voice came over. Mike could tell the little boy was crying but was trying to be brave._

" _Yes, son. Are you hurt?" Mike asked._

" _I have ouchies. I want you and Mommy." Tommy said painfully and Mike closed his eyes in pain._

" _Just hang on, Tommy. I know you're hurt but I'll be there soon." Mike promised._

" _They want Hannah. They'll hurt her really bad." Tommy told him._

" _Okay, enough." The garbled voice stated and Mike could hear Tommy crying in the background._

" _I swear to God; I will end this." Mike threatened._

" _With one or both of your children in a grave." The voice told him._

" _That is not going to happen." Mike replied and got an almost demonic laugh in response._

" _We'll see. So, I'm getting off of here. Bring Hannah to that address." The voice told him and then hung up._

Mike slammed the phone down and looked to the police officer who just shook his head. They hadn't gotten a location; which meant that Mike would be walking into a trap. His cellphone dinged with a new text message and he handed it to the police officer after reading it. He had told Andrea and Hannah to get some rest and so they were upstairs, probably not sleeping. The text had given him an address in downtown Mayport, along with instructions to be there in an hour and to bring Hannah. He called Tom to mobilize the team, that would work with the police.

Mike walked upstairs to get Hannah moving and to alert Andrea. He stood for a minute at Hannah's bedroom door and watched her toss and turn. She had been taking positive steps forward and now was being forced to face one of her assailants. She was insistent that she would do anything to get Tommy back but Mike was terrified of losing her and Tommy both. He finally walked in and very gently shook her awake.

"We need to leave in the next twenty minutes. I have an address and Tommy was still alive at the time of the phone call but said he has ouchies. Does the name Hector Ramirez ring a bell?" Mike sat down on the bed and asked her. Hannah rubbed her face with her hand and nodded.

"Dad, remember when I told you about the little boy who was killed when the commando hit him in the head with a hammer? That commando was Hector. He's also the same one that made me walk on the glass and whipped me. I thought they had gotten him. And I didn't tell you everything…the little boy didn't die from the strike to the head. Hector decapitated him." Hannah said as she sobbed into her hand. Mike felt like he was going to be sick all over again but had to get Hannah to collect herself.

"Okay…just…let's not tell Andrea that, okay?" Mike asked and Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. It was horrible, Dad. Absolutely…horrifying." Hannah said as she got out of bed.

"I know, sweetie and I am really sorry you had to see that. Just focus on Tommy, okay?" Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was having trouble being the supportive parent he needed to be for her but he also knew she understood.

"I will. I'd better get dressed." Hannah said as she pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of her closet. Mike headed for his master bedroom; knowing Andrea likely wasn't sleeping. Sure, enough, she was lying on her side; staring into space.

"Babe, we will be leaving in a couple minutes. I will call you as soon as I have him. I did get to speak with him. He's scared and says he has ouchies…but I don't know the extent." Mike admitted.

"Okay…just bring our babies home." Andrea told him and Mike nodded. He grabbed a gun out of the master closet safe and on the way back through; Andrea gestured for him to come closer; he sat down next to her and she touched the side of his face. "Mike, as badly as I want you to bring him and Hannah home; bring yourself home too. No heroics." Andrea instructed and Mike leaned down and kissed her.

"Yes, ma'am. I will call you as soon as I have him. I may need to take him to a doctor. He just said he had ouchies." Mike told her and Andrea nodded.

"Hopefully it isn't anything too serious." Andrea stated and Mike nodded; not wanting to tell her what his fears were. He gave her another kiss and then checked on Kendall, Kami and the babies before meeting Hannah at the bottom of the stairs. Mike locked the house up and they walked out without saying a word. Tom and the rest of the team were waiting on them and would follow them to rendezvous with the police. Mike and Hannah were taking a second vehicle so not to raise any suspicions.

The drive was equally as quiet and the meeting with the detective in charge was short and sweet. Mike and Hannah walked the half block to the address he had been given and Mike knocked on the door, loudly. After the third knock, Annie opened the door and allowed them inside; immediately grabbing for Hannah's arm.

"No, she stays with me until I have Tommy." Mike ordered and surprisingly, Annie complied. They followed her into a back room and as they got closer; Mike could hear Tommy crying and could feel Hannah trembling in fear. Mike put a hand in the small of her back to steady her and she nodded at him. The truth was; he was terrified but both of his kids needed to see and feel strength from him; not fear. They finally walked into a back room that would be perfect for a takeover by his team and the police. Hector was apparently not so smart. Tommy was lying in the floor, in a fetal position, crying and was naked. It took everything Mike had not to kneel down next to him; but if he did that; they would get the drop on Hannah.

"Why is he naked?" Mike couldn't help but to ask.

"You needed to see how vunerable he could be. Don't worry; I don't like little boys like that. Your daughter; on the other hand; that's another story. El Norte kept her to himself all these years; no more." Hector threatened.

"I see." Mike said with a sour taste in his mouth.

"So, say your goodbyes to Hannah." Hector told them. Mike was also watching Annie. She was standing off in the background. Mike had seen a glint through the window and knew the team was in position. The plan was; Mike would pick Tommy up, pull Hannah into a hug and the team with throw a flash bang in. Mike would get them out of the room as quickly as possible. Tommy was the wildcard.

"Let me pick Tommy up first so Hannah can give her little brother a hug too." Mike suggested and thankfully Hector agreed. Mike, very carefully and gently picked Tommy up. He had small circular bruises all over his little body; and there was a hammer next to him; telling Mike that had been the weapon of choice. Tommy tensed up at first until he realized it was Mike that had him. As soon as Mike had him positioned in his arms; he pulled Hannah into a hug, she nodded; indicating she was ready to move and he touched the left side of her face; as was the indicator. Someone threw a flashbang in through a window and Mike threw Hannah, Tommy and himself through the door. He heard gunshots but was concentrating on his kids. He did feel the bullet hit his shoulder blade and prayed that it would stay in his body and not go through. He pushed both of them to the ground once he was through the door and covered both of them with his body.

The shooting lasted another minute or so and Mike could feel both kids moving under him but he was in intense pain. The door finally opened and he heard Tom's voice yelling for an ambulance. Hannah managed to get out from underneath him but Tommy was clinging to him for dear life. Tom rolled him over and lifted Tommy off him and handed him over to Hannah who covered him with her hoodie and hugged him closely. Rios came in and began accessing Mike. The bullet had done a lot of damage and Mike was circling the drain.

Rios controlled the bleeding until the ambulance got on scene. Hannah had finally taken Tommy completely away, into another room. The little boy was already traumatized enough. Greene had called Debbie to get her to watch Kendall, Kami and the twins. Tom called Andrea, who was extremely upset. He would pick her up and meet Hannah and Tommy at the hospital.

Hannah had remained remarkably calm throughout everything; concentrating on her very upset little brother. Both Hector and Annie were dead and Mike was close. Tommy, aside from numerous bruises, more than Rios cared to count; was alright. He had a split lip and black eye but was not complaining of any other pain; even asking Hannah if he would get a milkshake since he had to go to the doctor. Several members of the team promised him toys, milkshakes and all kinds of other things to keep his mind off Mike.

The police had everything well in hand and so Hannah followed the ambulance to the hospital with Tommy while Tom went for Andrea. The hospital was able to get Mike quickly stabilized. By the time Andrea and Tom got there; Mike was prepped for surgery and Tommy had been assessed. Thankfully, he had no broken bones and only bruises. Some of them were still developing and he would be sore the next day but he was alright. Andrea had thought to bring clothes with her and as soon as Tom helped him get dressed; Tommy cuddled up on her lap. Mike had gone into surgery and they were all just waiting.

Three hours later; the surgeon came out to tell them that Mike had come out of the surgery and was alright. The bullet had struck his shoulder blade and an artery; causing a significant amount to damage. He would be in the hospital for a day or so and would be without the use of his left arm for a few more weeks. The surgeon made it crystal clear that Mike was lucky to have even lived. Tommy listened to everything the doctor said and pushed into the conversation.

"I'll kiss Daddy's ouchie and he'll get better." Tommy told the surgeon very seriously. The adults, including the surgeon all started laughing.

"I wish it was that easy." The surgeon replied and Tommy smiled at him.

"When can we see him?" Andrea asked.

"Now. The nurses have him settled. Ma'am; you can stay overnight if you'd like but the child can't. He can visit him but your husband needs his rest." The surgeon told her before they all stood up. Andrea was still holding Tommy as they walked to the room that a nurse was leading them to. Someone had given Tommy a stuffed bear that he was holding onto and as soon as he saw Mike through the window; he looked down at the bear.

"Mommy, I think I'm gonna give Daddy my new bear. He needs it." Tommy told Andrea and she nodded at him.

"Okay, son. Keep your voice down so if he's asleep, he gets his rest out." Andrea instructed before they opened the door. Tommy nodded at her but was concentrating on Mike. He had opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door open and held out his good arm. Andrea gently sat Tommy down next to him and Tommy immediately laid his head on Mike's chest. Hannah had gone around to his other side and leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I am really sorry you got hurt, Daddy. I didn't mean for either you or Tommy to be hurt." Hannah told him quietly.

"Its okay. I'd rather it be me than you two. Is he okay?" Mike asked as he pointed to Tommy who was quickly falling asleep.

"Bruises. He'll be sore tomorrow. Hector and Annie are both dead. It seems like they were Lone Wolves." Tom assured him.

"I hope." Mike remarked.

"I am so done with all this. You and Tommy should have never been hurt." Hannah commented tearfully and Andrea rubbed her shoulder.

"Its okay. We'll be alright. If they are all gone; they can't hurt you or any of us anymore. Don't go blaming yourself for this." Mike instructed Hannah who nodded at him.

"I'll try…I'm going to take Tommy home and relieve Debbie. I'll look after the kids and Andrea can stay here with you." Hannah suggested. Mike and Andrea exchanged a look and Mike knew that Andrea desperately wanted to stay.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. We'll be okay." Hannah told her as she bent down to give Mike another kiss. He was getting sleepy and Tommy had fallen asleep.

"I'll be close if she needs me. Here; let me get Tommy." Tom suggested as he bent down to pick Tommy up. The little boy woke up and put the teddy bear on Mike's stomach.

"Daddy, you need my new teddy bear." Tommy told him with a sleepy sounding voice.

"How about you keep him safe for me?" Mike suggested and Tommy nodded before bending back over and giving Mike a kiss on the cheek and then on his shoulder.

"I needed to kiss your ouchie to make it better. Did it work?" Tommy asked.

"Feels better already." Mike told him and Tommy gave him a broad smile. His poor black eye and split lip looked painful but Tommy was brave. Mike gave him a kiss on the cheek and Tommy cuddled up again. Tom gently picked him before he went back to sleep and so they could leave and Andrea could get Mike settled. The nurse had rolled in a cot for her but they all knew that Andrea would sleep right next to Mike on the hospital bed. Hannah leaned down and gave Mike another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take good care of them. Just get better." Hannah told him and Mike nodded.

"I will. Don't worry too much. Tell the kids we'll be home soon and that we love them. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Hannah bent down and hugged him and then gave Andrea a hug.

"Thanks for staying with the kids. It makes me feel better that I can stay with him." Andrea told her as she squeezed her.

"It's not a problem. It's the last I can do. Just sorry the whole situation even happened but Daddy's right. It's over. I…feel free…clean. I love you too, Andrea." Hannah told Andrea as they clung to each other and Andrea kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Andrea told her before releasing her.

"Let me know when they are ready to get rid of you here and I'll come get you guys. The nurses will probably be done with him pretty quickly." Tom said, pointing to Mike.

"Hey, now. I have only scared one nurse. It wasn't my fault that she was so easily intimidated." Mike joked back.

"Don't worry, babe. I already spoke with your surgeon. He is making sure you only get nurses named Helga and Bertha. No cute, little blonde nurses for you." Andrea teased him after she had given Tommy a kiss and then sat down next to Mike on the bed.

"I have a better track record with redheads and brunettes." Mike told her sleepily.

"Hmm…that's what you think. Get to sleep, sailor." Andrea ordered Mike and then cuddled into his side. Hannah stopped and put a heated blanket over the two of them. She gave them both a kiss on the forehead and then nodded at Tom; it was time for them to leave.

"Call if you need anything." Tom instructed them before he and Hannah walked out. Tommy was sound asleep in Tom's arms.

"Will do and likewise." Mike stated simply before they closed the door. The one thing that both Mike and Andrea had noticed was how much stronger Hannah seemed. She felt a lot of guilt for what had happened to Mike and Tommy but she had found a turning point.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I didn't warn anyone on Tommy's injuries. This chapter talks about them a little heavier but we are moving past it and heading towards the end! Hope you all enjoy. And yes; I added teasing too! Please review. I absolutely love reading them.

 **Fast Forward**

Chapter 17

Mike ended up in the hospital for three days. It was longer than what he wanted to be in there and at Hannah's urging; Andrea stayed with him the entire time. Tom and Sasha had taken clothes and personal items for both Mike and Andrea. Hannah had decided to stay at home with the kids. Tommy was still recovering and didn't care for strangers much anymore. His small body was a mass of bruises and while he didn't complain of pain; Hannah knew he was uncomfortable. The one thing he voiced was wanting his mommy and daddy home. He didn't quite understand that Mike had been injured severely even though he seen him at the hospital. Thankfully; the kids had been very well behaved. Kara and Debbie had also stepped into help Hannah but let her handle everything. They had all been shocked by just how well Hannah had done. The day that Mike was to be released; Tom was his ride home. As he walked into the hospital room with cups of coffee for both Mike and Andrea; he cracked a joke.

"Good, I'm glad I don't have to see your backside. Andrea already has you dressed." Tom said with a huge grin on his face.

"He has been dressed since seven am. The nurse just brought the wheelchair and paperwork in. And; I had to see his backside because he refused to have Lucy help him get dressed." Andrea teased.

"Lucy is the night nurse. Lucy is just a year or so older than Hannah. Lucy doesn't need to see this." Mike told her as he gestured at himself.

"She is a nurse. I am sure she has seen bigger and better." Tom teased back. With Mike's good arm; he threw a pillow at him.

"Not likely. Right, honey?" Mike asked Andrea.

"This is me keeping my mouth shut." Andrea told him firmly.

"Cute. I am ready to go home." Mike said seriously.

"Let me go check with the nurse and make sure you are good to go." Andrea told Mike as Tom helped him into the wheelchair.

"Tell her if she has come up with a reason for me to stay again today; I am doing a strip tease." Mike threatened.

"There's been a shift change; Debra is working now. Lucy got off at eight. I don't think you want to give Debra a strip tease." Andrea told him and Tom started laughing as Andrea walked out.

"I really feel sorry for your nurses." Tom told him.

"They're tyrants. The evening nurse; I don't even know her name; wanted to give me a sponge bath last night. Said it was the rules since I had been here for two days." Mike told Tom.

"That's what that smell is." Tom stated.

"No. I finally convinced Andrea to help me. You would think I was pulling teeth." Mike commented.

"I wouldn't want to help you with that either." Tom teased.

"I would hope not but she's my wife. There is a difference." Mike told him.

"I will get her a sympathy card. It still shocks me that she married you." Tom continued.

"Well, she couldn't find anyone any bigger or better." Mike stated.

"I was already off the market. Sasha appreciates her settling for you." Tom said with a laugh.

"Funny guy. Seriously, how has Hannah handled everything?" Mike asked.

"She's…it's odd. It's like she is this different person. Three…five days ago; she was still struggling but now; its like she exudes strength. I think she is finally free of what has held her. Now; she can heal. This had to happen. Granted, we all could have done without Tommy being kidnapped and hurt and you being shot; but the people that held her are gone." Tom explained.

"Good. I talked to her on the phone yesterday. She seemed lighter." Mike told him.

"She's done good. I do think she is ready for you and Andrea to be home. She told me that Tommy has done well but he has slept in her bed the last couple nights. Remarked that he is a squirmy, little thing." Tom filled him in.

"He'll be with Andrea and I. Poor guy. I really hate that he got hurt. I knew there was something off and didn't listen to my gut." Mike remarked.

"Mike, he's three. Chances are he won't remember this and if he does, it'll be faint. He isn't going to blame you for him getting hurt. You will be more scarred from this than him. It's going to be rough for awhile because he looks like he is a mass of bruises and he is not as accepting of people he doesn't know but he will recover too. I know you won't listen to me when I say this but I am going to say it anyway; stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have prevented any of it. You may have had a gut feeling but it could have been wrong. Just concentrate on getting better." Tom instructed just before Andrea walked in.

"Okay, you are cleared to go home. I have your meds and bandaging. Let's get out of here." Andrea told him as an escort went behind Mike's wheelchair. She and Tom picked up their duffel bags and they began the journey home.

Getting Mike settled into Tom's truck was harder than Andrea or Tom imagined. He was in incredible pain but refused any pain medication. He just wanted to get home.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway at Mike and Andrea's house; he let out a huge sigh of relief. They had already decided; Mike would go straight upstairs to bed since Tom was there to help him up the steps. When they walked in; the kids all started clamoring for attention. Tommy stayed in the back of the entryway; holding Hannah's hand. Once Mike finally got to her to give her a kiss; Tommy hugged Mike's leg.

"All he has asked for all day was that when you went upstairs, could he go up with you. I told him you needed to rest and he said he would too. I think he just wants to be close." Hannah told Mike quietly as she passed Elli to Andrea.

"No problem. Tommy, do you have a hug for Mommy?" Mike asked the little boy who detached long enough to give Andrea a hug. Once he pulled away; she backed him away so Tom could help Mike up the stairs. It was a slow trip up and Tommy followed them like a lost puppy dog. Tom occupied Tommy for a moment while Andrea helped Mike into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Once she had him settled into bed; Tommy came in carrying the teddy bear he had tried to gift Mike with at the hospital. Tom helped him onto the bed and he immediately cuddled into Mike's side. He was already in his pajamas. Andrea gave them both a kiss and headed downstairs with Tom. Despite Tommy's very quiet demeanor; they all knew he needed some time alone with Mike.

"You okay, son?" Mike finally answered after fifteen minutes of dead silence. He knew Tommy was awake because he was wiggling around too much.

"My tummy hurts some. Can you give it a kiss? It'll feel better then." Tommy begged. Mike complied and added in a few tickles to get a laugh. He was not successful. It worried him.

"What's going on? I can't even get a laugh out of you." Mike asked.

"When are you gonna give me my whoopin'?" Tommy asked.

"Why would I give you a whooping?" Mike asked as he pulled Tommy closer.

"Because the bad guy said I was a bad boy. I need a whoopin' so maybe I won't be a bad boy again and I really don't want to turn into a bad person like him." Tommy explained and Mike took a deep breath. Tommy's logic was heartbreaking.

"Tommy, I am not giving you a spanking. You are not a bad boy. Don't pay attention to someone like that. And he's gone. You don't need to worry about him. The one thing we haven't figured out was why they just took you? Not the babies?" Mike asked. The question had come up more than once but no one knew how to ask the three-year-old.

"I told them not to. That mean lady was going to but I told her how much they cried, and about their stinky diapers. She said they weren't worth so much trouble. I don't like that she left them all alone though. I bet they were scared." Tommy explained.

"They were fine. So, you went in their place?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know they were gonna hit me with that hammer but I'm glad it was me instead of Eli or Elli. It would have really hurt them; maybe hurt them til they got dead." Tommy explained. He was making an odd sense.

"I see." Mike said in agreement.

"I knew if they went; and those people hurt them and they got dead, you and Mommy would be sad. I didn't want you to be sad. And because I can be a bad boy; it wouldn't have made you and Mommy so sad." Tommy told him simply.

"We would have been just as sad if you got hurt that bad." Mike told the little boy.

"But I can be so bad. You've said that." Tommy persisted.

"I made a big mistake when I said that. And I shouldn't have given you so many spankings. I am proud of you for taking care of the babies. That's a great big brother." Mike stated and Tommy cuddled closer.

"I just didn't want them to get dead. They aren't so bad sometimes. Eli tried to give me his toy last night but he'd chewed on it. It was gross." Tommy told him and Mike laughed.

"His teeth were probably hurting. That happens. You know, you don't have to stay up here with me. You can downstairs and play." Mike assured Tommy.

"I want to, Daddy. If its okay?" Tommy asked.

"More than okay. Come here." Mike told Tommy as he pulled him onto his chest. Mike kissed Tommy's cheek and helped him settle.

"I am sleepy and I do hurt everywhere but I want to be a big boy. Hannah told me the bruises would go away?" Tommy asked.

"Yep; in a couple days or a week. Might hurt for a bit but you'll be alright. Same with me." Mike assured him.

"You wouldn't have got hurted but you tried to crush me and Hannah. Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because I love you two and I didn't want you to get hurt more." Mike explained.

"Oh. I love you too but you're really heavy." Tommy told him with a smile.

"I know. I am sorry about that but I would do it all again. Let's go to sleep?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! I like sleeping with you and Mommy better than Hannah. I love Hannah but I love you guys better." Tommy told him as he cuddled close and laid his head on Mike's good shoulder.

"Mommy and I are already figuring you'll be with us tonight. Just relax." Mike told him and Tommy wrapped his little, bruised arms around him. It didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep. Even though Mike was exhausted and could have slept; he was surveying the various bruises that were visible on Tommy. It was startling. Andrea stepped in and smiled. She crawled onto the bed next to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tom's left. Hannah sent me upstairs because she thinks I need a nap too. I must say; the idea is good. You must be exhausted?" Andrea asked.

"I am. Was just talking to Tommy. He was convinced that he needed a spanking because the bad guy called him a bad boy. His theory was he needed a spanking so maybe he wouldn't grow up to be a bad guy. I really need to watch my words with him. He also bargained for Annie not to take the twins, using that they cry so much and sometimes have stinky diapers. To take him instead. He knew he would probably get hurt but didn't want the twins to get hurt because he knew it would make me and you sad." Mike explained.

"Oh, what a sweetie. I can't wait for these bruises to disappear. Those are hard to see." Andrea admitted as she rubbed Tommy's arm.

"Couple days or a week. He'll be alright. Let's get some rest while we have a babysitter." Mike encouraged.

"Good idea." Andrea agreed as she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped herself around Tommy and was quickly asleep. Mike relaxed into the bed and began falling asleep. For the first time in a couple weeks; he knew his family, specifically Hannah would be alright. 


	18. Chapter 18

I realized how long it had been since I updated this story and realized I was a good stopping point. I am going to do a fast forward chapter for this and call it good on this story. And it is a happy ending.

 **Fast Forward**

Chapter 18-6 months later

Mike hefted the last of the boxes into Hannah's new apartment. Once Mike recovered from his injuries and Tommy's bruises faded; Hannah had gone to work. She had built computer programs to safeguard and protect the military and now she was stopping computer hackers, working with law enforcement to arrest child pornographers. She actually got a lot of fulfillment out of that and was leaning towards a career in law enforcement.

She and Wolf were dating, very quietly. Mike didn't ask questions but knew that Wolf was well aware of Hannah's past and they had seemed to work through things on their own, which probably led to Hannah getting her own apartment. She had stayed at Wolf's several times.

Her apartment was only two blocks from Mike and Andrea's house and Mike knew Hannah was planning on staying with them at least a night a week. She had a busy social life but always made time for her siblings and Mike and Andrea. Mike started hanging pictures up and moving furniture around. Andrea and Hannah had gone to get groceries and supplies. Mike unpacked one of the boxes and pulled out a picture of Mike, Christine, and the three older kids. He traced a finger over Quinn and Lucas's faces and smiled.

One of the things that he and Hannah had done was start going to church. Counseling just didn't work for them. They tried and just couldn't find a good fit, but church had helped. Mike was currently in a men's group for men that had lost children. It helped to talk to other men who understood the grief, shame and anger. Andrea and the kids also loved it and Hannah enjoyed a group for young adults and Wolf went with her to several of the events.

All the men's groups in the world didn't help the days that Mike just missed Quinn and Lucas. The shame and anger was gone but the hurt remained and from what he understood, would stay. He also felt badly for Christine. He hoped in death, she got the peace that she had looked for her entire life. She had always thought she was a terrible wife and mother, but she deserved peace. He wiped a tear away as he heard Andrea and Hannah unlocking the door.

He met them at the door and grabbed one of the bags from Andrea. He gave Andrea a kiss on the lips and gave Hannah a hug. Andrea looked around and smiled.

"Looks like you have made this a bit homier. I need to get home, but you stay on. I'm sure Hannah could use some help." Andrea told him as she gave Hannah a hug.

"Thank you so much for your help. I love you, Mom." Hannah told Andrea and Andrea gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, sweet girl. Promise me, you will still hang around? The little ones will miss having you around to cuddle up with." Andrea asked.

"Of course. And I will still spoil them rotten. I am already planning on the first sleepover here." Hannah told her.

"Eli and Elli will be jealous. Mike, see you in a bit." Andrea told him as she released Hannah and gave him another kiss.

"Let me know when you get home. I love you." Mike told her.

"Will do, I love you too." Andrea said as she headed out the door.

"That meant a lot to Andrea, sweetie." Mike told Hannah as he helped her move a shelf.

"Calling her Mom?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't want to replace your mom though." Mike commented.

"She isn't. Remember when you told me about the dream you had about Quinn? About letting her go?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Have one about your mom?" Mike asked.

"I did. She wanted me to do that. I never realized how badly my mom viewed herself as a mom or wife." Hannah commented.

"Your mom had a really rough life. I didn't help her like I should have. She was horrifically abused by her parents and in a lot of ways, I emotionally abused her. That is something I regret and always will. I hope your mom found some peace finally." Mike remarked.

"She said quite the opposite about you. Talked about how well you treated her, how you always believed in her and how safe she felt with you. She said she couldn't have asked for a better husband. She did seem to be at peace, said she was with Quinn and Lucas. And that she was proud of me for doing what I'm doing. She was always proud of me but wanted me to do something I wanted to do, not because everyone thought with my gifts, I would be skilled. She simply wanted me to make the choice. I know it's a weird dream. I also went to their grave this morning. It felt good to be there and not have so many regrets. I just wish they hadn't died the way they did. Not sure that will ever go away." Hannah admitted.

"That stays with me too. As far as the dream, don't worry about it. You are entitled to grieve in whatever manner you want." Mike agreed. One of the things he had learned in his group was that he had to own his grief. He could do what he needed to just get through the bad days.

"Good, I didn't want you to think I had lost my mind. Alright, the heavy stuff is all moved. I appreciate the help, but I can unpack the rest of this." Hannah stated. Mike knew she was wanting some privacy.

"Okay. Promise you will call if you need anything? I can be here in less then five minutes. Are you by yourself tonight?" Mike asked, knowing the first night might be rough for Hannah.

"I'm not sure. Wolf said he had a work thing until late. I will call you, but my neighbor is actually a cop so…" Hannah assured him. It was a fact that Mike knew as he had quietly done background checks on everyone in the apartment building.

"Still, call if you get nervous?" Mike asked as he grabbed his keys. Hannah handed him a spare key for her apartment and he put it on his keychain.

"I promise. Daddy, thank you. I know you were hoping I would stay on at your house, but I need this. Not because of Wolf and I but because I need to know I can get through the day to day on my own. I love you." Hannah said as she gave him a hug.

"I know you did, and I am proud of you for striking out on your own. You could have easily moved into Wolf's place but choose to do this instead. Says a lot and I am proud of you. The house is always open to you. I love you too." Mike told her as he gave her a big bear hug.

Mike finally pulled away after a couple minutes but gave Hannah a kiss on the forehead. It was time for him to go. As he walked out the door, he ordered her to set the chain and the deadbolt and only open the door for himself or Wolf. It was hard walking out the door, but he knew that Hannah needed the independence and privacy. He was proud of her for striking out on her own. He scoped out the apartment building as he left to make sure it was safe and then began the short drive home. Hannah's apartment was in a secured building with secured parking. It had guards and everything, but he was still nervous.

As he pulled into his driveway, he smiled because Tommy was waiting for him at the door. Tommy had changed since his kidnapping. He had become wise beyond his years. He didn't trust strangers at all and was intensely protective of his siblings. There were times that he was still a little high-strung, but he behaved a lot better. Mike made a point not to refer to him as a 'bad boy' because he didn't want to break his young son's heart. As he walked in, Tommy was holding Elli's little hand in his own and Mike swept them both up. Elli giggled but Tommy looked a little reserved.

"Daddy, will Hannah be okay by herself? I don't want her to get lonely or scared?" Tommy asked as Mike cuddled both kids and walked towards his chair.

"She will be alright, and she knows to call. She needs to do this." Mike reassured the little boy. Tommy had probably worried about Hannah's safety more then Mike had.

"I wish she'd waited longer, 'til when she gets married, then she could have moved in with Wolf." Tommy stated.

"I think it will be awhile before she gets married. She wants to be on her own and it is really important that we let her. I do know, she will be here a lot and she is close by so if she needs something, I can be there in no time. Did you take a nap today?" Mike asked as they settled into the recliner.

"No. I was looking after the kids since we had a different babysitter." Tommy told him.

"Alright, well; lets take a nap. Want a blanket?" Mike asked as he began rocking Tommy and Elli. Andrea had walked up and had kissed Elli and Tommy.

"Yes, sir. I am sleepy." Tommy told them, and Andrea put a throw blanket over them. She leaned over and gave Mike a kiss and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Go to sleep, Tommy. I love you." Mike told the little boy as he hummed to him. Tommy didn't answer him because he was already falling asleep and Elli had passed out.

Mike found it hard to believe how quickly the six months had gone. Hannah had been so broken when they found her but had pulled through and was becoming a strong, young woman. In her healing, Mike had found some healing. It didn't mean he had stopped missing Quinn and Lucas or regretting the deaths, but it didn't sting as badly. Hannah would be alright and so would the rest of them.


End file.
